Like a Prayer
by BedtimeStory
Summary: Severus und Hermione teilen sich mal wieder den Schulalltag.Nur läuft diesmal alles ganz anders.Unerwartete Reisen ,peinliche Intermezzos sowie gefährliche Abenteuer warten auf die zwei.SSHG
1. Wiedersehen macht Freude!

So...gehört wie immer als JK Rowling der genialsten Frau der Welt der wir allein den umwerfenden Severus zu verdanken haben.

**_-Chapter One-Wiedersehen macht Freude!_**

Severus Snape lehnte angespannt an einer der Säulen die das Vordach des Bahnhofs in Hogsmaede stützten.Es regnete und die dunklen Wolken verboten jegliche Sicht auf einen Funken Sonne.Stürmisches Straßenköter Wetter-sein lieblings Wetter.Nichtsdestotrotz war es wenig angenehm in der feuchten Kälte zu stehen und zu warten.Endlich konnte er die scharlachrote dampflock einlaufen sehen.Grauer Nebel waberte von den Schienen zum Gleis hinauf.Er sollte hier den neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste abholen.Ausgerechnet er...wieder hatte er die Stelle nicht bekommen...mittlerweile vermutete er dass Dumbledore dies nur absichtlich tat um ihn zu reizen!Doch anscheinend hielt er es für eine unverbesserliche Idee dass Snape die neue Lehrkraft höchstpersönlich abholte um schon einmal die Fronten zu klären."Ja Albus...eine vortreffliche Idee" dachte Severus und verdrehte die Augen.Nach und nach stiegen die Passagiere aus.Um genau zu sein hatte Snape nicht die geringste Ahnung nach wem er da eigentlich Ausschau hielt,denn Albus hielt es mit seinem Hang zum Komödiantischen wohl für äusserst amüsant ihm das Ganze als Überraschung aufzutischen.Sein Blick blieb an einer Mittelgroßen Gestalt hängen.Die Statur lies eindeutig eine Frau unter dem bordeauxroten Mantel vermuten,doch das Gesicht war von einer tiefsitzenden Kaputze verhüllt.Elegant und anmutig setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und steuerte direkt auf ihn zu.Snape verspürte ein wenig die Hitze in sich aufsteigen.Dieses Wesen hatte eindeutig etwas anziehendes und er starrte sie offen an.

Die Frau stellte sich vor ihn und setzte ihren Koffer neben sich ab.

„Guten Abend Professor Snape",hörte er die laszive Stimme der Frau die soeben ihre Kapuze abgesetzt hatte.

„Miss GRANGER?" Snape stand das Entsetzen angesichts der Person unter dem Umhang ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Hermine Granger überging gekonnt den kleinen Aussetzer Seiten Snapes.

„Es ist auch schön Sie wiederzusehen,Professor" antwortete Hermine und lies ein Zahnpastawerbe Lächeln aufblitzen.Ihre Eltern hatten als Zahnärzte bei ihr sichtlich ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Snape hatte sich sogleich wieder gefangen und hatte nun wieder seine Eisblock Miene aufgesetzt.

„Zu so später Stunde noch ganz allein unterwegs?Wie ihnen sicher bewusst ist sind die Zeiten nicht gerade ungefährlich.." schnarrte er vorwurfsvoll...

„Sorgen sie sich etwa um mich Professor?" lachte Hermine angrifflustig und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Seien sie bitte nicht törricht!Ich versuche lediglich Konversation zu betreiben wie es das eigentlich üblich ist wenn man nach längerer Zeit wieder aufeinander trifft.Aber ich war nie gut im Smalltalk."

Hermine legte den Kopf schief."Nein.Smalltalk ist etwas für charmante und freundliche Menschen.Sie sind weder das eine noch das andere."

Eigentlich war ihr das nur so herausgerutscht und nun erwartete Hermine einen wüsten Tobsuchtsanfall,im besten Fall!Auf ein Donnerwetter gefasst trat sie einen Schritt zurück,doch Snape lachte nur einen moment künstlich auf.

„Das Kompliment darf ich zurückgeben,Miss!"

Etwas ähnliches wie ein Lächeln huschte einen winzigen Augenblick über seine Mundwinkel.

Hatte er gerade mit ihr geflirtet?Er war selten so nett zu anderen Menschen.Und _nett_ bedeutete sie nicht anzuschreien oder mit sarkastischen Sticheleien zur Verzweiflung zu treiben.Unsinn,er war einfach zu sehr darauf konzentriert seine Wut und schlechte Laune an dem Lehrer der da kommen würde um mal wieder SEINE Stelle anzutreteten auszulassen!Apropos verhasster Lehrkörper!Suchend blickte er sich auf dem Bahnsteig um.Hermine fing seinen blick auf und sah ihn fragend an.

„Und was wenn ich fragen darf, tun Sie überhaupt so spät hier?"

Snape blickte überrascht auf sie herab als hätte er schon vergessen dass sie überhaupt da war.

„Albus Dumbledore hat mich beauftragt einen neuen Kollegen hier abzuholen."Und er blickte erneut suchend um sich."Mal wieder ein mehr schlechter als rechter Dozent für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste,wie ich vermute."

Hermine konnte sich ein bissiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„So verbittert über ihr erneutes Versagen was den Kampf um diese Lehrstelle anbelangt,Professor?" Snapes Augen spiegelten unverholenen Zorn wider und er wollte soeben zum Konter ansetzen doch Hermine schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Allerdings bin ich überrascht dass Albus Sie geschickt um mich abzuholen,ich hatte gehofft Hagrid würde das übernehmen."

Wenn dies überhaupt möglich war wurde Snape noch blasser als sonst.

„Oh verstehen sie das bitte nicht falsch!Das hat nichts mit ihnen persönlich zu tun,aber ich habe Hagrid eben schon sehr sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen." Und sie schenkt ihm ein sanftes Lächeln.

Der vor wenigen Minuten erwartete Wutausbruch traf nun verspätet ein.

„Was soll das heissen...wie meinen sie das-um MICH abzuholen-...was soll das heissen!" schrie er...was für eine dämliche Frage..eigentlich hatte er sie sich bereits selbst beantwortet.

„Nun..." antowrtete Hermine trocken.."Das soll heissen dass ich die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bin..ja ganz recht eine FRAU! und Sie-! mich nun bitte umgehend nach Hogwarts bringen ,wie das ihr Auftrag ist!" Sie nahm ihren Koffer am Henkel und ging auf die Kutsche zu die das Emblem der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei trug und drehte sich ein letztes mal zu Snape um.

„Worauf warten Sie noch?Denken Sie etwa Albus überlegt es sich anders wenn sie aus Protest hier stehen bleiben!"

Diese Frau hatte soeben sämtliche Quellen des Zorns und des Hasses in ihm hervorgerufen..und dies würde sie auch zu spüren bekommen!

* * *

TBC

_Das nächste Chapter wird länger..aber nur wenn ihr auch weiterlesen_ _möchtet.Ideen ,Wünsche ,Fragen...immer her damit...danke-busserl und Butterbier für alle_

**BEDTIME STORY**


	2. Lebe lieber ungewöhnlich!

_Zuerst vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews von Schreggi,LadyAdamas und Joan Lillian Potter_

_Und weiter geht's..._

**Chapter 2-Lebe lieber ungewöhnlich!**

Hermine saß anmutig in der mit schwarzen Samt überzogenen Kutsche und hatte ihre Wange ans Fenster gelehnt und beobachtete wie der Regen auf den Asphalt peitschte als Severus sich nun doch entschloss in die Kutsche zu steigen.

Kaum hatte er die Tür geschlossen setzte sich das Gespann auch schon in Bewegung und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts.

Hermine beobachtete...nein viel mehr sizierte sie sein Gesicht dass er immer noch von Wut verzogen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung hielt.Eine Strähne seines schwarzen Haares war ihm in die Stirn gefallen und verlieh seinem Gesicht trotz aller verzerrten Muskeln einen sanften Ton.Unwillkürlich musste Hermine lachen-seine verbissene Art machte ihn irgendwie liebenswürdig.Jetzt wo sie nicht mehr seine Schülerin war und nicht mehr allzu große Angst hatte konnte sie ihn mit weit mehr Objektivität betrachten als noch vor ein paar Jahren.

„Wieso lachen sie so dämlich?Sind sie amüsiert oder hysterisch?"- er hasste diese Frau.Nur wenige Menschen waren in der Lage ihm ein Gefühl der Unterlegenheit nein besser des belächelt Werdens zu vermitteln und er konnte es unmöglich ertragen dass sie zu dieser erlesenen Auswahl von Menschen zählte.

„Ich lache nicht einfach so...ich lache über _Sie_!"

„Nein das tun Sie nicht."

„Ach nein?Und wieso nicht?"

„Weil man nicht über mich lacht.Und Sie schon gar nicht!"

„Ist das so?"

„Ja ganz genau!"

„Nun...Ich tue es trotzdem!"...und mit einem süffisanten Lächeln kuschelte sie sich entspannt in den Sitz hinein.

„Wie kann es eigentlich sein dass Sie bereits in der Lage sind eine Lehrstelle an einer solchen Schule anzunehmen! Müssten Sie nicht mitten im Studium sein!"..Er war wirklich gespannt auf ihre Antwort.

„Ich habe mein Studium bereits abgeschlossen.In Rekordzeit."

Severus verdrehte entnervt die Augen.

„Als hätte ich es geahnt.-Was bezwecken Sie damit?Ist das ein lächerlicher Versuch ihren Komplex Muggelgeboren zu sein zu verdrängen und sich so unter Beweis zu stellen!" Kleine Boshaftigkeiten wie diese setzten eine Welle der Zufriedenheit in seinem Inneren frei die deutlich in seiner Mimik zu erkennen war.

Hermines Lächeln hingegen war eingefroren.

„Ich würde es schlicht und ergreifend TALENT nennen.Aber wie ist das bei Ihnen Professor Snape?Ihre ständige Isolation ..ihr Drang sich zu Beweisen- man nehme nur mal das Beispiel Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und ihre Art und Weise Niederlagen in schlechte-nein unerträgliche Launen zu verwandeln...liegt das an ihrem Komplex dass sie mit Ihrem wohlgeborenen adeligen Stand nicht zu Rande kommen und den Erwartungen einfach nicht gerecht werden! Hm.?"

„Sie lehnen sich ganz schön weit aus dem Fenster -Miss!" schnappte er!

Das war nun mehr als belustigend für Hermine

„Dass ich nicht lache!Der Tag and dem Sie endgültig aus dem Fenster gefallen sind muss Ewigkeiten her sein!"

Sie waren mittlerweile am Schloss angekommen und die Kutsche hielt ruckartig an.

Severus beugte sich weit zu Hermine herunter und ihre Gesichter waren so nah beieinander dass Hermine für eine Sekunde der Atem stockte.

„Hören Sie.Vielleicht denken Sie Sie könnten sich nun alles erlauben weil wir beim Frühstück am selben Tisch sitzen und den gleichen Gehaltsscheck haben...Aber Sie und ich wir spielen immer noch in einer ganz anderen Liga-wir spielen nicht mal die selbe Sportart!Also halten sie ihre Zunge im Zaum oder Sie werden ernsthafte Konsequenzen zu tragen haben !

Unverzüglich verlies Snape die Kutsche und lies eine verdutzte Hermine allein zurück.

Hermine hielt es für geschickt erst mal bei Albus Dumbledore vorbei zuschauen -es gab sicherlich einige organisatorischen Dinge zu besprechen...

Sie hatte von Professor Mc Gonagall die sie in der großen Halle getroffen hatte das Passwort für den Wasserspeier zu Dumbledores Büro bekommen.

Nun fand sie sich vor der steinernden Statue wieder.

„Brombeerzuckerguss"- und schon regte sich der Speier und gab eine lange Wendeltreppe frei.

„Ulkige Passwörter die er sich da immer aussucht" dachte Hermine erfreut und ging auf die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro zu und klopfte laut.

Ein „Herein" später und sie befand sich im Büro des Direktors.Aber nicht allein mit ihm.In einem der schwarzen Ledersessel saß Severus Snape.Erneut staute sich die Agression in Hermine auf und ihr entrutschte ein widerwilliges

„Sie schon wieder!" .

Snapes Miene jedoch schien regungslos.

„Glauben sie mir Miss Granger..ich bin ganz und gar unfreiwillig hier."

Albus schien sch allerdings wenig an der aufgeheizten Spannung zu stören und fuhr beschwingt fort.

„Schön dass du gut angekommen bist Hermine.Wie war die Fahrt und möchtest du ein Zitronenbonbon mein Kind!"

Er reichte ihr eine Dose mit golden schimmernden Zitronen BonBons wovon eines sicherlich die Kaloriengrenze von 200 durchbrach.

„Danke sehr gern.Und die Fahrt war..." sie blickte kurz zu Snape"..nun ja ein wenig HOLPRIG...meinen Sie nicht auch Professor!"

Snape schwieg.

„Ach was glaubst du liebe Hermine wie lang ich dem Zauberei Amt für Straßen und Kamin Ausbau schon vorschlage den Weg vom Dorf zum Schloss zu restaurieren!Alle Fahrweisen die sich auf diese Straße beschränken sind eine Zumutung!Natürlich ein begrüssenswertes Argument für die Verfechter des Apparierens- sag ich dir ..hach ja..." Albus stützte sich auf sein Handgelenk und sah aus als schwelgte er in Erinnerungen über vergangene Heldentaten.

Hermine schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und setzte erneut an.

„Albus...ich weiss Sie sind sehr beschäftigt..dennoch ich muss zugeben ich bin sehr müde..."

„Oh aber natürlich Kind...deine Gemächer.Du kannst gleich mit Severus mitgehen,seine und deine liegen unmittelbar nebeneinander..."

„Ach tatsächlich!" Hermine war mehr als bemüht ihr Entsetzen nicht durchblicken zu lassen.

„Ja und der Liebe Severus war höchst erfreut..."

Wieder kein Ton von Snape.

„Das warst du doch nicht war Severus.."

Angewidert verdreht Snape die Augen und lächelte dann Hermine falsch ins Gesicht.

„Im höchsten! Maße..wie ich Ihnen versichern kann!" schnarrte er süß säuerlich.

„Sehr schön, sehr schön..das läuft ja wie am Schnürchen.Nun zu deiner Unterrichts Planung meine Liebe."

Hermine blickte interessiert auf..(In den letzten paar Sekunden war sie damit beschäftigt auf den Boden zu starren und über ihr Schicksal zu senieren)

„Du bist natürlich noch sehr jung Hermine" fuhr er fort „ Nicht viel älter als die Siebtklässler an dieser Schule"

„Ja ich weiss." Gab Hermine mit einer Mischung aus Stolz und Betroffenheit zu.

„Der Schulalltag und ganz speziell in diesem Fach ist sehr hart!Ich Zweifle nicht an deinen Fähigkeiten solchen Stress zu verarbeiten..dennoch will ich dich nicht was die pädagogischen Dinge anbelangt ins klate Wasser schmeissen.Und hier kommt der liebe Severus ins Spiel.Ich möchte dass du die einzelenen Stunden die du für die Klassen vorbereitet hast noch einmal vorher mit ihm durchgehst auch die Wahl der Themen aus dem Lehrplan möchtest du bitte mit ihm besprechen...er soll dir eben noch ein wenig zur Hand gehen was die Organisatorischen Dinge betrifft."

„Wir sollen uns das Fach teilen!" warf Snape entsetzt ein.

„Nein Nein nein Severus...du sollst ihr lediglich unterstützend zur Hand gehen und sie soll deine Meinung einholen bevor sie irgendwelche Entscheidungen trifft!"

Nach einem hastigen Seitenblick zu Snape mischte sich auch nun Hermine ein..-

„Ja aber Albus...denken Sie nun ja... also denken Sie wirklich dass Professor Snape die richtige Wahl ist wenn es darum geht mir die Grundzüge der PÄDAGOGIK beizubringen!"

Nun war es wieder Snape dessen Stimme den Raum erfüllte oder besser gesagt AUSfüllte

„Was bilden Sie sich eigentlich ein!Wollen Sie meine Fähigkeiten als Lehrkraft in Frage stellen oder was soll das werden!", schrie er.

„Severus-Hermine-RUHE BITTE!" Albus schnitt beiden das Wort ab." So beruhigt euch doch.Entweder ihr macht das jetzt zusammen oder ihr macht beide gar nichts!" donnerte der Direktor.

Ein wenig eingeschüchtert nahmen nun beide wieder Platz und funkelten sich böse an.

„Sehr schön" fuhr der Direktor fort „Womit wir das geklärt hätten.Du fängst nach dem Wochenende aktiv mit deiner Arbeit an.Severus du begleitest Miss Granger zu ihren Gemächern und zeigst ihr alles.Wenn es irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten oder Raufereien gibt dann bekomme ich das mit.Und darauf würdet ihr lieber verzichten...und jetzt wünsche ich euch beiden noch einen angenehmen Abend"

Die beiden Lehrkräfte erhoben sich und gingen Richtung Tür

„Ach Severus-Hermine?"-Die beiden drehten sich widerwillig um-was konnte er nun schon wieder wollen!

„Möchtet ihr vielleicht nochmal ein Bonbon für auf den Weg!"

Einheitliches Stöhnen der beiden folgte prompt.

„Nein danke Albus...Ich denke Miss Granger und ich werden auf dem Weg nach unten kaum verhungern.Und sollte es ganz kritisch um die junge Miss stehen habe ich ein Pfefferminzdrop dabei!"-er warf ihr ein gehässiges Grinsen entgegen.

Auf dem Weg nach unten kamen ihr viele bekannte Gesichter entgegen die sie fragend ansahen und rätselten was wohl der Grund für ihre Anwesenheit war und warum zum Teufel sie in Begleitung von Professor Snape war.

Ein Junge aus Slytherin der wohl ganz besonders darauf erpicht war bei Snape gute Karten zu haben und sich einschleimen wollte brachte das Fass zum überlaufen.

„Oh Professor Snape..." und sein Blick wanderte zu Hermine „ darf man Ihnen und der jungen hübschen Dame gratulieren?"

Hermine lief schlagartig rot an und ihr Gesicht war beinahe nicht mehr von ihrer weinroten Robe zu unterscheiden.

„Was reden sie denn für einen ausgemachten Unsinn McEnroe „ blaffte Snape der wohl auch für einige Sekunden die Contenance verloren hatte" 45 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin!Und nun machen sie dass Sie wegkommen!"

Der Junge der sichtlich schockiert über die Reaktion seines Hauslehrers war,packte seine Tasche und lief so schnell er konnte in den nächsten Gang weit weit weg von ihnen!

„Tz tz Professor Snape" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf „ Sie ziehen ihrem eigenen Haus Punkte ab!"

„Ich gebe zu ich bin auch herb enttäuscht eine solch impertinente Aussage ausgerechnet von einem Schüler meines Hauses zu hören."

„Nun ja Sie können es ihm kaum verübeln"

„Wie darf ich das bitte verstehen"

„Nun ja Sie sind im besten Alter,wäre es da verdenklich wenn sie sich doch mal zur Ruhe setzten und sich eine Frau angeln würden?"

Snape war sich seiner momentanen Gefühlslage vollkomen unsicher...er wusste nur eins ihm fehlten die Worte.

„Miss Granger...Bevor der Tag kommt an dem wir mehr sind als nur Zimmernachbarn friert die Hölle ein."

„Wie schön dass wir wenigstens da einer Meinung sind...Gute Nacht Professor Snape...Ich finde den Weg"

Hermine grabschte mit bester Lsune nach ihrem Koffer und verschwand hinter einem Portrait mit einer Nixe.

Erschöpft lies sich Hermine auf ihr Himmelbett fallen.Die Wohnung war nun wirklich sehr hübsch- sie konnte sich nicht beschweren und besonders die riesigen Regale vollegstopft mit Büchern imponierten ihr sehr.Auch das Smaragdgrün das man überall im Raum wiederfinden konnte hatte eine angenehme Wirkung auf sie.Sie hatte die Hausfarben der Slytherins schon immer gemocht...Silber und Smaragdgrün ...das hatte so etwas anmutiges elegantes und mysteriöses an sich.Doch dies hatte sie natürlich gegenüber Ron und Harry nie erwähnen dürfen und selbstverständlich auch nicht tragen können.

Eine plötzliche Müdigkeit ungeahnter Größe übermannte sie,und sie wünschte sich nur eine kurze Dusche um danach völlig entspannt wieder in ihr Bett sinken zu können.

Sie entkleidete sich und nahm sich einen Bademantel den sie sich salopp überstreifte.Mit einem Handtuch steuerte sie auf die Badtüre zu,doch als sie sie öffnete bekam sie eineganz andere Überraschung

Severus Snape-ebenfalls im Bademantel beim Zähneputzen.

Hermine schrie einen Moment spitz auf,doch Snape schien nicht weniger erschrocken

„Was zum Teufel tun Sie in meinem Bad!" keuchte sie.

„Sie meinen wohl was tun sie in MEINEM Badezimmer!"

„Was soll das heissen...oh nein! Sie meinen doch nicht...hohoho nein stop! Ich werde mir mit ihnen ganz sicher kein Badezimmer teilen...dieses Schloss hat in etwa 5000 Badezimmer und ich werde mir ganz sicher keines mit _Ihnen _teilen!"

Snape lehnte leicht angespannt am Waschbecken

„Nun ich fürchte das müssen Sie...denn in den Kerkern ist es das einzige weit und breit..aber wenn Sie es vorziehen so leicht bekleidet wie jetzt 5 Stockwerke nach oben zulaufen wo sich das nächste Badezimmer befindet das Ihren Ansprüchen genügt...nun dann werde ich Sie nicht aufhalten."

Niedergeschlagen lehnte sich Hermine gegen den Türstock und seufzte...dann richtete sie den Blick wieder auf Snape...erst jetzt registrierte sie das skurile Bild welches sich ihr darbot.

„Sagen Sie mal...Sie putzen sich die Zähne!"

„Sagen SIE mal..haben Sie noch alle Tassen im Schrank...natürlich putz ich mir die Zähne..was dachten Sie!"

„Verzeihen Sie Zähneputzen ist eine so menschliche Eigenschaft und Sie vermitteln nur selten den Eindruck menschlich zu sein...es sieht irgendwie abartig aus wenn Sie sich die Zähne putzen..."

„RAUS!" donnerte er.

Unbekümmert blieb Hermine auf der gelichen Stelle stehen.

„Das ist auch mein Badezimmer..Sie können mich nicht rausschmeissen-aber Sie haben unbeschreibliches Glück ..ich wollte eh grade gehen...Ich wasch mich in der Küche..." und sie donnerte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Snape lies sich entnervt auf dem Rand der Badewanne nieder...es konnte wirklich nicht schlimmer werden!

TBC

_sodale des wars für heute...ich war schnell was!Aber jetzt ist es auch spät und ich sehr müde...Zeit um von Sev zu träumenlach_

_review bitte bitte bitte..und Gute Nacht_

_bussi_

_BedtimeStory_


	3. Darf ich bitten?

_Okay..erstmal...Daaaaaaaaaaaaanke für eure Reviews **love**...aber hier noch näher zu den einzelnen..._

**Schreggi**:Vielen lieben dank für den Muffin. chocolate is holy ..hoffe dir gefällt das chapi auch

**Cyberrat:**Tja jetzt war serst Hermine die die Hüllen fallen gelassen hat..aber Snape kommt auch noch dran ...und glaub mir dann ist er sowas von fällig harhar

**SweetChrisi**: Freu mich dass es dir gefällt...ich hoffe du findest es auch diesmal gut

**Skoyer**:Hach bin ich glücklich dass es jemandem gefällt..ist ja meine erste fic,gings schnell genug?

**Auriane02**: Glaub mir du bekommst (hoffentlich) schnell noch SEHR viel mehr!

**Weltherrscherchen**: Und hab ich s diesmal wieder gut gemacht?Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich auch ziemlich gespannt

**CuteGinny**:erst mal zu dem Kutschen Satz..ich weiss der war komisch aber ich hatte es mehr auf das Innenleben (polster usw)der Kutsche bezogen...kommt aber nicht wieder vor

Und oh jaaaaaaaaaaa...das gemeinsame bad! fies grins

* * *

_**Chapter 3- Darf ich bitten?**_

Hermine erwachte früh an diesem morgen und sie fühlte sich wie erschlagen.Nur langsam sammelten sich die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend und irgendetwas schien sie ärgerlich zu machen..dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen-SEVERUS SNAPE!

Sämtliche Bilder des Vorabend brachen wie Wasserströme in ihr Gehirn..Dieser Bastard!Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein?

Zu allem Überfluss sollte sie sich auch noch mit ihm über ihre Lehrmethoden absprechen.Mit _Mister Pädagogik_ persönlich.Sie wollte gar nicht erst Wissen wieviele Existenzen er mit seiner _feinfühligen_ Ader bereits in den Abgrund getrieben hatte.In diesem Moment fiel ihr der gute Neville Longbottom ein.Ein klarer Fall für den Psychiater nach jeder von Snapes Stunden.Panik stieg in ihr hoch.Was wenn Sie sich von ihm manipulieren lies und ein genauso entsetzliches Biest werden würde?NEIN!Sie wollte auf gar keinen Fall eine Mrs Snape werden.Was sich natürlich nur auf ihre Laufbahn als Lehrerin bezog.Moment!-Nein...natürlich auf **ALLE** Aspekte ihres Lebens.Wie dumm von ihr überhaupt so etwas zu denken.

Angesichts ihrer schelmenhaften Gedanken lief Hermine rot an und hielt es für besser sich nun erstmal zu Waschen um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.Nach einem Blick auf ihr Waschbecken in der Küche entschied sie-im BADEZIMMER!

Sie erhob sich und hüllte ihren Körper in den grünen Seiden Mantel der über dem Stuhl hing.Langsam schlich sie sich zur Badezimmertüre und presste ihr Ohr daran-Nichts.Sie klopfte Leise gegen die Holztür-Nichts..

„Snape!Sind Sie da drin?" schrie Hermine mehr oder minder die Tür an.

Severus der im Nebenzimmer saß und seinen Kaffee trank lauschte dem ganzen Szenario.

Was machte diese Frau da?Selbst die Spezial Einheit des Scotland Yard brauchte nicht so lange für die Entscheidung einen Raum zu betreten.Entnervt schüttelte er den Kopf und schlug die Tür die das Bad von seinen Räumen trennte laut zu.

„Anscheinend nicht!" schlussfolgerte Hermine genervt und betrat den Raum.

Gestern in all der Hektik hatte sie gar nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt sich das Bad näher anzusehen.Es war groß-ohne Zweifel.Die Badewanne hätte womöglich für eine ganze Quidditch Mannschaft gereicht.Na ja auf jeden Fall für ZWEI! Personen..._Himmel-Hermine_! schalt sie sich selbst.

Insgesamt erinnerte die Lokalität eher an eine griechische Therme als an ein Badezimmer im konvenzionellen Sinne.Eben Typisch Slytherin.Hermine gestattete sich einen ersten Blick in den Spiegel.Oh ja-Sie konnte sich wirklich nicht beklagen...Sie war attraktiv...keine Schönheit aber eben ein Typ.Ihr Haare waren nicht mehr buschig und fielen in seidigen Locken auf ihre Schultern herab,letztendlich hatte sie ihre Eltern doch noch überreden können ihre Zähne schrumpfen lassen zu dürfen und wenn man in ihre Augen blickte wusste man wo das Bernsteinzimmer verloren gegangen war.

Sie wusch sich ausgiebig und entschloss sich dann zu dem Luxus ein schönes Schaumbad zu nehmen.Sie drehte alle drei Wasserhähne auf aus denen sofort Seifenblasen und Schaum der unterschiedlichsten Farben sprudelten.Ein Hauch von Rosenduft verbreitete sich in der Luft.

Langsam stieg sie in die Wanne um sich and die Temperatur gewöhnen zu können.Dann rutschte sie mit dem Rücken am Rand der Wanne ins Wasser und schloss die Augen.Das war enorm entspannend,und langsam döste sie umnebelt von ätherischen Ölen ein.

Doch der Erholungstrip dauerte nicht wirklich lange,denn sie wurde kurze Zeit später durch ein heftiges Pochen an der Tür geweckt.An SNAPES Tür.

„Miss Granger sind Sie da drin?"

Misst...was wollte der denn schon wieder...schliefen Fledermäuse nicht für gewöhnlich um diese Uhrzeit.

„Ähm...Ja!"

„Gut denn ich komme jetzt rein.Ich habe etwas vergessen"

Er wollte -**was-** tun!

„Halt.Nein.Stop!Es ist grad..nun wie soll ich sagen...etwas ungünstig-ich liege in der Wanne."

„Um diese Uhrzeit?"

Was bildete dieser Mann sich ein?

„Ich denke das geht sie gar nichts an!"

„Doch das tut es..denn es ist nicht minder mein Bad wie Ihres und ich werde jetzt reinkommen..denn ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit vor der Tür zu stehen..es gibt Menschen die haben Verpflichtungen ..ob Sie es glauben oder nicht."

Und schon hörte sie wie sich die Klinke nach unten drückte.Hermine wich das Blut aus dem Gesicht und sie schaufelte hektisch so viel Schaum wie möglich auf der Wasseroberfläche zusammen um die „kritischen" Stellen zu bedecken.

Ehe sie sich versah stand Snape im Raum und starrte sie belustigt an...

„Was machen Sie da?Bauen sie eine Schaumburg,Miss Granger?"

„Ich versuche lediglich meine Intimsphäre vor Ihnen zu bewahren" keifte sie empört.

„Vor was haben sie Angst?Dass ich beim Anblick ihres Körpers vorzeitig durch Entsetzen mein Augenlicht verliere?Sorgen Sie sich nicht,ich bin hart im Nehmen..ich hab schon viele schlimme Dinge gesehen" und ein diabolisches Grinsen schlich über sein Gesicht.

„Wie können Sie sich zu so etwas erdreisten!Ich schwöre Ihnen..wenn ich momentan nicht in einer solch misslichen Situation wäre..dann würden Sie lieber das Weite suchen.Und jetzt drehen Sie sich gefälligst um!"

Er verschrenkte lediglich die Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Nun...aber Sie befinden sich nunmal in solch einer Situation...und wenn ich mich umdrehe dann seh ich Sie immer noch im Spiegel.Wie ist es Ihnen lieber- dass ich sie heimlich wie ein Voyeur durch den Spiegel betrachte oder Sie direkt ansehe."

„Ich würde vorschlagen wenn sie Ihre Augen auf das gesuchte Objekt anstatt auf mich richten würden,dann kämen wir vielleichtvorwärts...Was ist das überhaupt..Was haben Sie hier rumliegen auf was Sie so unmöglich verzichten können."

Snape drehte sich um und griff nach einem kleinen Gegenstand in einer Schatulle am Waschbecken.Es war ein Ring und er drehte ihn behutsam in seinen Fingern und betrachtete ihn eingänglich als sei er das kostbarste der Welt.

„Das ist der Siegelring meiner Familie.Er bedeutet mir unermesslich viel.Ohne ihn an der Hand fühl ich mich nicht wie ein Mensch."

Hermine,immer noch darauf bedacht sich nicht zu bewegen um keinen Fetzen Haut preiszugeben,betrachtete erst den Ring und richtete dann den Blick auf Snape.

„Er ist wirklich wunderschön...er ist mir gar nie an Ihnen aufgefallen,sicher dass Sie ihn getragen haben?Das würde ihr „unmenschliches" Verhalten der letzten 10 Jahre erklären..."

Snapes Gesicht fror ein.

_Punkt für Sie-Ha!_

Er hatte sichtlich Mühe seinen Zorn unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Nun-Ich muss gehen..ich gehöre nämlich zu den Menschen die einer Arbeit nachgehen.."er musterte sie kurz,woraufhin Hermine erneut rosa anlief „Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Tag...und Miss Granger...?"

„Hm!" Sie versuchte extrem genervt zu wirken.

„Passen Sie auf dass Sie nicht ertrinken..Ja!"..und schon war er mit einem fiesen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht verschwunden.

Dieser BASTARD!War das seine Sparwitz Woche oder was?Auf der anderen Seite war sie wirklich verwundert.Hatte Snape ihr soeben etwas über sein Privatleben erzählt?Nicht dass es sonderlich aufschlussreich gewesen wäre.Aber zumindest wusste sie nun dass es da etwas gab das einem Severus Snape am Herzen lag.Und sei es nur ein wohlgeformtes Stück Blech.Na ja im Grunde genommen interessierte Sie sich auch kein bisschen dafür von daher war es eigentlich eh egal..._wirklich?-JA!_

Sie seufzte schwer und tauchte mit dem Kopf unter Wasser.

Es war Sonntag und es wurde Zeit mit ihren Unterrichtsvorbereitungen zu Snape zu gehen.

Das war wieder eine glanzvolle Idee von Dumbledore gewesen...Wieso hatte er nicht einen anderen Lehrer für diese Aufgabe vorschlagen können.Vermutlich hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen Snape die Stelle wieder nicht gegeben zu haben.

Nichtsdestotrotz.. es musste sein und so fand sie sich wenige Augenblicke später vor seiner Tür wieder und klopfte laut.

Sie bekam ein schnarrendes „Herein"als Antwort.

Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch doch er blickte nicht auf.

„Setzen Sie sich Miss Granger." der Ton war alles andere als einladend.Irgendwie hatte sie ein Déjà Vu.Diese ganze Situation hier,mit dem einzigen Unterschied dass sie nicht zum Nachsitzen gekommen war, kam ihr extrem bekannt vor,doch sie glaubte kaum dass es heute viel amüsanter werden würde als damals.

„Professor..."

„Wie?"

„Es heisst _Professor_ Granger" stellte sie mit kühler Miene fest.

Er zog verachtend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nun wie dem auch sei _Miss_ Granger.Wie ich sehe haben sie ihr Badeabenteuer heute Morgen wohl überstanden,zum Bedauern unser aller...nun,was kann ich für Sie tun?"

_Ruhig bleiben Hermine...der klügere gibt nach und das bist eindeutig du._

„Gut ja .. Professor." Und sie griff nach ihrer Mappe die sie mitgebracht hatte,und reichte sie ihm

„..Ich ähm..habe hier die Unterlagen für die Unterrichtsstunden der kommenden Wochen,wie Sie sich vielleicht erinnern möchten,hat Direktor Dumbledore mir geraten..."

„..Ich weiss selbst was er gesagt hat Granger-Ich war dabei..." schnappte Snape und griff nach der Mappe und verstaute sie ohne einen Blick darauf zu verschwenden in seinem Schreibtisch und widmete sich wieder seiner Korrektur..

_Das brachte das Fass ja wohl zum überlaufen...was sollte das denn?_

„Darf ich fragen was sie da machen Professor?"

„Wie Sie sehen können Korrigiere ich,Miss."

„Nein...meine Unterlagen..was sollte das...also wenn Sie tatsächlich glauben Sie könnten meine mühsam vorbereitete Unterrichtsstunde aus purem Stolz aussortieren ohne überhaupt einen Blick daraufgeworfen zu haben ...dann haben sie sich geschnitten- Mister!

Sie blitze ihn wütend an doch Severus blieb relativ gelassen.

„Geben Sie sofort meine Unterlagen wieder her."

„Nein."

„Nein?"

„Sind Sie taub?"

„Nein...aber warum nicht?Sie wollen Sie verschwinden lassen -richtig?Und mir dann den Schuh der Faulheit und Ungewissenhaftigkeit anziehen was!So tun als hätte ich ihnen garnichts gegeben...ich bin nicht von gestern ,Snape!"

Er lachte amüsiert auf...

„Nun das wäre tatsächlich eine vortreffliche Idee und ganz im Sinne Slytherin...dass ich nicht selbst darauf gekommen bin!Aber nein...Ich habe die Unterlagen verstaut weil Sie sie vorerst nicht brauchen können.."

„Vorerst nicht brauchen können?Sagen Sie- haben Sie getrunken?..ich habe in nicht weniger als 10 Stunden meine erste Unterrichtsstunde...Bitte klären Sie mich darüber auf falls ich übertreiben sollte- doch meiner Ansicht nach ist meine Zeit relativ **SEHR** eng bemessen."

„Halten Sie eigentlich nie die Klappe?"

„WIE BITTE?"

„Das ist sowas von penetrant!Ihr ständiges Gebrabbel.Kein Wunder dass Sie sich in ihre Bücherwelt zurückziehen.Ein Mann würde es keine fünf Minuten mit Ihnen aushalten...er würde nichtmal dazu in der Lage sein Ihnen mitzuteilen dass er sie verlässt -weil er ja nicht zu Wort kommt.Bei Merlin..Sie brauchen diese Unterlagen nicht weil Sie nächste Woche überhaupt gar keinen Unterricht haben.Sie werden verreisen."

Hermine wollte angesichts seiner unverschämten Behauptung eigentlich gerade zum Gegenschlag ausholen,doch nun fehlten ihr die Worte.

„Ich..moment...Ich werde was?"

„Verreisen ganz recht...und zwar mit mir.!"

„Mit **IHNEN!**Verzeihen Sie, aber das ist mir neu!"

„Ich weiss..ich bin ja auch dafür zuständig sie aufzuklären...Nun _Durmstrang_ feiert die ganze nächste Woche sein 1000 Jähriges Bestehen.Jede Schule muss mindestens zwei Abgesandte hinschicken um an den Zeremonien teilzunehmen."

„Verstehe ich das richtig!Ich fahre mit ihnen die ganze nächste Woche nach Durmstrang um eine Woche lang mit Menschen die ich gar nciht kenneParty zu machen?-ist das so korrekt?"

„Glauben Sie mir,...ich bin mindestens genauso wenig erfreut wie Sie."

„Aber warum gerade wir beide.Da lässt sich doch sicher jemand anderes finden."

„Wie sie vielleicht bereits beim Trimagischen Tunier mitbekommen haben,ist Durmstrang eine Schule die der schwarzen Magie keineswegs abgeneigt ist.Seit jeher.Es werden also unter den Gästen einige schwarze Schafe versteckt sein.Dumbledore will dass wir diese aufspüren.Es werden sicherlich einige Todesser dort sein.Von mir wird erwartet dass ich dort erscheine,mein Fernbleiben würde sogar unangenehm auffallen,doch ein Einzelauftritt ist wiederrum zu offensichtlich.Ich brauche eine Begleitperson..und Albus hielt es für eine gute Idee Sie damit zu beauftragen..ausserdem sind sie im Orden."

Hermine lies die letzten Worte noch mal Revue passieren und nickte dann zustimmend.

Irgendwie war er erleichtert,dass sie jetzt kein großes Theater machte..es würde nicht ganz ungefährlich werden und eine Zicke am Start war das letzte was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte.

„Gehen Sie nun packen...wir müssen morgen früh los..."

Hermine erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und ging Richtung Tür.

„Ach und Miss Granger..."

„Ja .." Sie drehte sich nicht um.

„Stellen Sie ihre Gaderobe darauf ein dass...nun ja ähm...es wird sicherlich viel getanzt und ganz besonders _Sie_ werden sicher mehr als einmal „_Darf ich bitten_.." zu hören bekommen".

_War das ein Kompliment?_Sie drehte sich um doch er war bereits ins Nebenzimmer verschwunden.

Eine Woche mit Severus Snape...sie betete inständig zu Gott dass sie das überleben möge.

TBC

**_Sooooooo das wars mal wieder...hach ja eine Woche mit Snape.Herm könnte mich ja fragen..ich würde sofort mitfahren.Ach ja und ab nächstem mal würd Lady Adamas betalesen..also seid diesmal noch gnädig Tehe_**

**_Butterbier,Martini und Schokofrösche für euch-hehe-bekomm ich jetzt ein Review zuckersüßschau_**

**_Bussi_**

**_Bedtime Story_**


	4. Wir wünschen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt

Okay..also erst ma sorry dass ich hundert Jahre nicht weitergeschrieben habe..aber das wird sich ändern versprochen..die miese Telekom hat mirs Netz abgezwickt weil ich den Anbieter gewechselt hablol

So ne Wartezeit kommt also never ever wieder vor...!

Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews...das nächste mal geh ich näher drauf ein

_**Chapter 4- Das Fenster zum Hof (nanananananana spannende hitchcock untermalung)**_

Hermine konnte es nicht fassen...Jetzt war sie gerade in Hogwarts angekommen...da sollte sie schon wieder gehen.Noch dazu mit Snape.Und zwar feiern.Eine Woche lang.-Das war ein Witz!

Trotzig stopfte sie die Kleidungsstücke die sie gerade eben erst sorgfältig in den Schrank sortiert hatte in den Koffer.

Es war nach Mitternacht und um 6 Uhr sollte die Reise losgehen.Lohnte es sich da überhaupt noch zu schlafen?

Völlig erschöpft kuschelte sie sich,komplett bekleidet, in ihr Bett und versuchte einfach abzuschalten.Sie war HUNDE-müde!

Snape wurde um diese Zeit vermutlich erst munter.Fledermäuse sind devinitif Nacht-aktiv.

Es war sogar sehr wahrscheinlich dass er jetzt noch durch die Gänge streifte ,auf der Suche nach rebellischen Schülern die sich aus den Betten geschlichen hatten,um ihnen Punkte abzuziehen.Souzusagen als emotionale Reserve für die nächste Woche in der er ja keine Strafen verhängen und Punkte abziehen konnte.Er würde sich wie ein Junky auf Entzug fühlen.

„Spinner" murmelte Hermine in ihr Kopfkissen und döste ein.

Es kam ihr so vor als wäre sie nur kurz eingenickt als sie auch schon unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde.

Hermine blinzelte.Herrgott war das schwer die Augenlider auf zu behalten...

Vor ihr ein grimmig dreinblickender Snape der die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hielt...

„Dass ich das noch erleben darf..."

Hermine rührte sich nicht,doch es gelang ihr wenigstens die Augen zu öffnen.Allerdings vermied sie den Blick auf Snape.

„Dass Sie was noch erleben dürfen?..."

„Dass Sie...ausgerechnet -Sie- mal eine Termin vernachlässigen...UNPÜNKTLICH sind...und zwar nicht aus dem gewichtigen Grund die Welt vor dem ach so Bösen zu retten...sondern um zu schlafen.Balsam für meine Seele-...!"

„Sie haben eine Seele?Na dann war es die Sache allein deswegen schon wert um Sie mal ein wenig zu erheitern...in Ihrem Fall ist das sogar ein Verdienst an der Menschheit.!"

„Wissen Sie was...schliessen sie Ihre Augen und schlafen Sie wieder ein,und am besten wachen Sie nie wieder auf!"

„Hab ich Sie gekränkt?"

„Von so etwas wie Ihnen lasse ich mich nicht kränken."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Hören Sie Granger...entweder stehen sie jetzt unverzüglich auf...und packen ihren Koffer...oder..."

„..oder was?...Muss ich dann hier bleiben?" Hermine zog eine Schnute." Um genau zu sein bin ich nicht wirklich erpicht darauf mit Ihnen zu verreisen..Sie täten mir einen irrsinnigen Gefallen.."-und da kam wieder das Zahnpasta-Lächeln

„Ihnen einen Gefallen zu tun ist wie Sie sich sicher denken können das letzte was ich möchte..von daher...-STEHEN SIE AUF UND KOMMEN SIE ENDLICH!"

Hermine seufzte und rappelte sich mühsam auf.Von Snape mit Argus Augen beobachtet stopfte sie noch vereinzelt irgendwelche Kleidungsstücke in ihren Koffer.Dieser verschloss sich nach einem Tip mit dem Zauberstab automatisch.

„Ich bin fertig..!"

Snape täuschte Entsetzen vor.

„Wie bitte.-.SO?Haben Sie schon in den Spiegel gesehen"

Hermine klappte das Unterkiefer herunter.

„Wie darf ich denn das verstehen.?"

„Hat ihnen schon mal jemand gesagt dass Sie morgens fürchterlich aussehen?"

Ein triumphales Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Und hat ihnen schon mal jemand gesagt dass Sie rund um die Uhr fürchterlich aussehen."

„Mindestens so oft wie zu Ihnen"

„Ach wirklich? Nur wissen Sie was uns beide unterscheidet?Wenn ich etwas..nun ja..ähm-zerfleddert- aussehe dann sind das die Auswirkungen der Uhrzeit..bei Ihnen hingegen sind es schlichtweg die Erbanlagen!"

„Dann hätten wir das ja geklärt...ich bin hässlich und Sie müde!Gehen wir..." Snape ging zum Bett und griff nach Hermines Koffer.

„Hey Moment mal..darf ich fragen was Sie da machen?"

Verwirrt hielt Snape inne.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus Spatzenhirn..ich trage Ihren Koffer!"

„oh nein das werden Sie nicht..."

Hermine entriss ihm den Henkel des Koffers und setzte diesen neben sich ab.

„Sparen Sie sich ihr Gentlemen Getue...denken Sie ich wüsste nicht dass Sie am liebsten mich UND den Koffer die Treppe hinunter stoßen würden?"

Entnervt verdrehte Snape die Augen.

„Ich weiss ja nicht ob es ihnen aufgefallen ist Miss Granger...aber wir befinden uns inden KERKERN!..ganz UNTEN! Ich könnte also allemal versuchen Sie und ihren Freund den Koffer die Treppe „**HOCH** zu stoßen"-ich bezweifle allerdings dass dies auch den gewünschten Effekt hätte!"

„Wissen Sie was...gehen wir einfach!"

„Ich bitte darum!"

Keine 10 Minuten später saßen sie in einem Schiff unterwegs nach Durmstrang.

Hermine vertrug das Geschaukel nicht besonders gut und sie stand an der Schwelle zur Übelkeit.

„Wieso müssen wir ausgerechnet mit dem Schiff fahren und wieso in einer Kabine ohne Fenstern..."

Snape saß in einem der Ledersessel und las in einem Buch...

„Weil wir nicht den Weg nach Durmstrang sehen sollen---der Standort der Schule soll ein Geheimnis bleiben."

„Und kennen _Sie _den Weg nach Durmstrang?"

„JA..._ich_ kenne ihn..."

„verraten Sie ihn mir?"

„Nein!"

„Nein?wieso nicht?—ich dachte wir wären ein Team..."

„Nein wir sind- _ein Paar_-kein Team,und ich erzähle es ihnen nicht weil Sie eine Plaudertasche sind!"

„Plaudertasche an Professor Snape:Was soll das heissen wir sind _ein PAAR!"_

„Hatte ich das nicht erwähnt?"

„-WAS –HATTEN SIE NICHT ERWÄHNT?"

Hermine knallte ihr Glas mit Aspirin(laut Snape unnützes Muggel –Gebräu) auf den Tisch...

Unbeeindruckt blätterte Snape in seinem Buch.

„In Durmstrang erwarten sie uns als...nun ja..chrm.._Liebespaar"_

„SIE HALTEN UNS FÜR **WAS**?" Hermines Wutausbruch erinnerte stark an die ihres Gegnübers

.„Sie halten uns für 2 Menschen die miteinander liiert sind...ist es nun verständlicher!"

„NEIN!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und wann hatten Sie vor mich davon in Kenntnis zu setzen..wenn Sie nach dem Dinner sagen _Komm Schatz..gehen wir ins Bett_!...oder was?"

„Glauben Sie mir...für mich ist dieser ganze Umstand weitaus unerfreulicher als für SIE"

„Mit dieser Meinung stehen sie aber auf weiter Flur,Mister!-ausserdem würde mich mal interessieren WIESO wir überhaupt als Paar dort auftauchen müssen?hm!"

„Zunächst geht es dabei um ihre Sicherheit.Wenn wir als Paar dort auftauchen werden sie uns in ein Zimmer zusammen einquartieren.Sollten wir getrennt einchecken können sie sicher sein dass sie bei den anderen-alleinreisenden Damen-im Westflügel des Schlosses-sprich am anderen Ende der Welt einquatiert werden."

„Oh und Sie denken das schaffe ich nicht allein?"

„Haben sie auch nur die geringste Vorstellung wer bzw. WAS sich da so alles rumtreibt.!.Wenn auch nur irgendjemand dort rausbekommt WER sie sind bzw WAS sie sind-eine Muggelgeborne-,dann ist eine unbewachte Tasche mit einer Million Galleonen im Sträflingshof von Azkaban sicherer als Sie in diesem Moment.!"

Okay,wenn man bedachte dass wohl 98 der Anhängerschaft von Voldemort auf Durmstrang war und vermutlich auch einige dort unterrichteten,sollte man als eine muggelgeborene Frau die dem Orden des Phoenix angehörte,nicht unbedingt ohne Aufsicht dort rumlungern.

„Ausserdem sind sie ganz nützlich..." Snape räusperte etwas verlegen...

„Wie bitte?Nützlich...wie nett!..und inwiefern?"Hermines Blut kochte schon wieder auf.

„Um die Frauenscharen abzuhalten.Ich bin ein Mann „in den besten Jahren,mit Adelstitel und Geld" .Ich denke das sind die Hauptargumente für gewisse Damen denen ich immer wieder versuche zu entfliehen.Ich hoffe dass sich das etwas im Zaum hält wenn ich in Begleitung einer Frau eintreffe.Vorallem-wenn ich die Damen immer wieder abserviere weckt das Mistrauen!"

„Es gibt Frauen die sie attraktiv finden!" Hermine prustete laut los.

„Nicht mich,Miss Granger-mein Geld und meinen Titel."

„Und vor mir haben sie keine Angst?ich meine..Ich könnte in Wirklichkeit auch hinter ihnen..Pardon..ihrem GELD und TITEL her sein!" Hermine hatte sich weit nach vorn zu Snape gebeugt und lächelte ihn anzüglich an.

Severus klappte unbeeindruckt sein Buch zu und sah sie nüchtern an.

„Seltsamerweise nicht Miss Granger."

Einige Stunden und eine Zug wie Kutschen-Fahrt später trafen Severus Snape und Hermine Granger in Durmstrang ein.

Zu Sagen es wäre die Hölle los gewesen wäre schlichtweg untertrieben.

Hermine war überwältigt von der Barrocken Baukunst,die eine eher düstere Atmosphäre heraufbeschwor.Aber wie Hermine wusste war es ja auch kein wirklich heiterer Ort.

In der großen Halle des Schlosses tummelten sich die Unterschiedlichsten Gestalten...aber allesamt ein wenig..naja furchteinflösend.

Ein wenig angespannt zerrte Snape Hermine in ein ruhiges Eck.(was eine geraume Zeit der Suche erforderte)

„Also hören Sie zu.Für die Zeit in der wir hier sind-und nur für diese Zeit- werden Sie mich Severus und ich sie Hermine nennen,klar soweit?"

Hermine nickte als Zeichen,dass sie verstanden hatte.

„Und vergessen Sie nicht,wir sind ein PAAR!Verhalten Sie sich also auch so.Zumindest wenn wir beobachtet werden!"

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch und griff nach ihrem Koffer.Sie blickte ihn kalt an.

„_Schatz,hast du die Kinder gesehen?"_

Und schon marschierte sie in die Richtung eines großen Bogens wo ein kleiner Stand,ähnlich einem Info Schalter aufgebaut war ,an dem sich die Gäste anmelden konnten.

Hermine lies einen leicht schmunzelnden Severus Snape zurück.

Ihr waren die meisten der Gesichter unbekannt.Allerdings waren diese alle von der Sorte die man ohnehin besser nicht kennen möchte.

Gut dass sie mit Snape auf einem Gang einquatiert werden würde -das wurde ihr bewusst als sie die Reihe unheimlicher Gestalten neben sich sah.Besser Snapes Gesellschaft als deren!

Snape hatte sich inzwischen neben sie gesellt.

„Ab hier übernehme ich.Sie verhalten sich so unauffällig wie möglich.Niemand soll heraus bekommen wer Sie sind.Ich hab denen erzählt sie heissen Valentine La Chapelle,und Sie kommen aus Paris."

„Oh wie originel!...gibt es sonst noch etwas dass ich über mich wissen sollte?Na dann machen Sie mal...ich warte da vorne an der Ecke..."

Hermine packte erneut ihren Koffer und stellte sich etwas Abseits an einen Torbogen..

Nach etwa 5 Minuten kam ihr Professor Snape mit einem Schlüssel in der Hand entgegen.

„Ah mein Schlüssel..." Hermine kam ihm einen Schritt entgegegn...

„Sie meinen wohl UNSER Schlüssel..." er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Hermine entgleisten sämtliche Gesichtszüge

„Wie meinen sie das ..ja aber.."

„Miss Granger..denken sie ernsthaft man würde jedes Paar einzeln in Zimmern unterbringen?Wollen sie Beziehungsprobleme vortäuschen?Wollen sie dass wir auffliegen?Nur zu!"

„Ist ja gut!" keifte Hermine...

Es war spät und sie furchtbar müde...Sie hatte einfach nicht mehr den Nerv sich jetzt mit Snape wegen des Zimmers auseinander zusetzen..

In ihrem Turmzimmer angekommen(Snape hatte seine Beziehungen zum Portier spielen lassen,und so hatten sie eines der schönsten bekommen) lies sich Hermine einfach aufs Bett fallen...und der dunkelrote Schatten des Sonnenuntergangs tanzte auf ihrem Gesicht.

Snape lies sich auf einem der Korbstühle gegenüber nieder...

Langsam streichte Hermine mit ihrer Hand am Bett entlang...Sie hielt ihre Augen geschlossen.

„DAS!..Das ist ein DOPPELBETT!"

„Ganz recht Miss Granger,eine ausserordentliche geistige Leistung ,dass sie das erkannt haben."

Hermine richtete sich auf.

„Ich schlafe nicht mit ihnen in einem Bett."

„Nun ich fürchte das werden sie müssen..und glauben sie mir...ich bin garantiert weniger erpicht darauf ein Bett mit Ihnen zu teilen als sie mit mir!"

„Das glaube ich kaum!"

Na toll...gestern noch,hielt sie es für abartig sich mit Snape ein Badezimmer zu teilen...

Nun musste sie sich ein BAD und ein BETT mit ihm teilen...

Was kam dann erst morgen?

TBC-----------------------------------------------------

Soooooooooooo...

Das wars erst mal..aber ich bin schon am nächsten Chapi dran..wenn ihrs überhaupt lesen wollt.

BITTEEEEEEEEEE reviewt für mich

Hab euch lieb

BedtimeStory


	5. ZIEMLICH nett?

**Okay okay okay ich weis...ich hab Jahrhunderte nicht mehr upgedated...aber es war wirklich hart mmit Schule und mein PC ist immer noch kaputt..ich schreib eh schon an dem von meinem Dad..der mich sicher deswegen umbringen wird lach**

**naja...aber ihr bekommt jetzt öfters updates denn ich bin in kreativer Stimmung meine Damen ..und Herren chrm lach**

**so wer Fehler findet darf sie behalten..ich versprech euch ihr werdet reich werden gg**

**nun aber los...**

_Ihr erinnert euch...Snape und Hermione ..die zwei Streithähne auf Durmstrang?..._

**Chapter 5-"ZIEMLICH nett!"**

Snape saß auf dem Doppelbett,sein Gesicht auf seine beiden Hände gestützt.Er war in einen Albtraum hineingeraten,und das auch noch mehr oder minder freiwillig.

Er blickte angespannt zur Badezimmertüre.Diese Frau musste seit Stunden dort drin sein.Sie mussten in gut einer Stunde unten beim Empfangsdinner sein.Er seufzte und schüttelte angeranzt den Kopf.

Was hatte ihn nur geritten ausgerechnet hGranger mitzunehmen.Er hätte auch Professor Sinistra oder Professor Trewlaney mitnehmen könnnen.Das wäre sicher weitaus unkomplizierter und angenehmer gewesen.Sein Blick huschte kurz über das Doppelbett.-NEIN WÄRE ES NICHT!

20 Minuten und etwa 45 Runden durch das Zimmer später, platzte Snape der Kragen.

Er eilte zur Badezimmertüre und hämmerte wüst dagegen.

"Was denn!" hörte er Hermine von drinnen keifen.

"Wie lange kann denn das noch dauern.?"

"Na eben bis ich fertig bin!"

"Miss Granger,ist ihnen eigentlich bewusst dass sie soeben sämtliche Klischees über Frauen und Badezimmer bestätigen!" er zog eine Augenbraue nach Oben.

"Was wollen sie überhaupt?" knurrte Hermine.

"Ich weiss nicht ob wieder einmal alles was ich ihnen gesagt habe,ohne Bemerkung an ihnen vorbei gerauscht ist,aber ich hatte ihnen gegenüber erwähnt dass wir um 7 unten beim Empfangs Dinner sein müssen."

"Sagen sie Snape,was denken sie was ich gerade mache?Glauben sie ich style mich zu ihrem Vergnügen auf?"

"Nun ja dann ist ihnen eventuell klar, dass ich mich auch gerne etwas erfrischen würde"

"Ach bei Ihnen kommt eh jede Hilfe zu spät"

WIE KONNTE SIE SICH ZU SO ETWAS ERDREISTEN? Snape wägte ab ob er ihr ein Szenario machen sollte ,welches sie nicht so schnell vergessen würde,doch er entschied sich für eine geschicktere Variante.

"Tja ist ja nicht mein Problem..."

Er vernahm eine kurze Stille aus dem Bad.

"Wie meinen sie das,Snape"

Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen..

"Nun ja,wenn ich optisch unangemessen dort unten auftauche,dann fällt das nur unangenehm auf sie als meine Frau zurück."

_Ha Punkt für ihn!_

Eisige Stille aus dem Badezimmer.

"Ich bin nciht ihre Frau,Snape"

"Aber meine Begleitung.Das spielt dann auch keine Rolle mehr.Zumindest was die dort unten betrifft.!"

Har har ...es hatte ihr wohl die Sprache verschlagen,denn kurz darauf hörte er das leise Klicken des Schlosses,und Hermine öffnete ihm die Tür zum Badezimmer.

Nun war es an ihm die Sprache zu verlieren.

Hermine hatte sich in eine Veela verwandelt.Nun ja zumindest hatte sie die selben Auswirkungen auf ihn.

Sie trug ein eng anliegendes Kleid aus grünem Satin,das an der Seite weit aufgeschlitzt war.Der Rücken war frei ausgeschnitten und das tief sitzende Dekoltée legte weite Teile ihrer Haut frei die heller als der Mond strahlte.

Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einer eleganten Hochsteckfrisur geformt und

an ihren Ohren funkelten Juwelen in form von...von SCHLANGEN!

Sie war das wandelnde Ebenbild einer Slytherin Göttin.

Severus schluckte hart.

Hermine entging sein von Oben nach unten Scan keineswegs und sie schenkte ihm ein wissendes Lächeln.

"So..jetzt bin ich fertig.Und?"

"Und was?" Er versuchte den Blick auf sie zu vermeiden...der Wasserhahn wirkte auf einmal ziemlich interessant...chrm...

"Na...wie seh ich aus!" Hermine starrte ihn fordernd an..

"..chrm..." Severus startete erneut einen dieser Verlegenheits Räusperern.."..nett..."

"nett?" Hermine war schockiert..." 2 Stunden Schwerstarbeit und sie sagen NETT!"?"

Snape mussterte sie erneut von oben nach unten...

Was sollte er ihr sagen?Dass er ihr Outfit so mochte dass er ihr es am liebsten sofort wieder runter reissen wollte.-sprich die Wahrheit?

Severus alter Knabe...besinn dich!Das ist nur ein Fetzen Stoff..und sie ist eine verfluchte Besserwisserin.

Er schluckte und sah sie fragend an..

"ähm...ZIEMLICH nett!"

Hermine sog harsch die Luft ein,stürmte aus dem Badezimmer,und schlug die Tür vor seiner Nase zu.

Snape seufzte schwer und lies sich auf dem Rand der Badewanne nieder.

Das war gerade noch gut gegangen.Huiuiuiui.Naja der Part als sie wütend den Raum verlassen hatte war eventuell etwas unglimpflich verlaufen.Was alles andere betraf war Severus wirklich stolz auf sich dass er nicht den Instinkten eines Mannes gefolgt war.Zugegeben er hatte hart zu kämpfen gehabt,aber es war ihm gelungen.Er durfte trotz ihres zweifellos perfekten Körpers nicht vergessen,dass das Hermine Granger war..und er hasste Hermine Granger...wirklich?JA!

Er fing an sich zu waschen und einzukleiden.

Draussen stand Hermine und betrachtete sich verärgert im Spiegel.

Sie hatte sich solche mühe gegeben ihm zu gefallen.Extra im Slytherin Style.Und es war ihr wirklich gut gelungen wie sie mit einem Blick in den Spiegel feststellte.

Und alles was er sagte war .."nett" bzw "ziemlich nett" wobei er letzteres auch noch als Frage gestellt hatte.

Als ob er sie nur besänftigen wollte.Sie hatte doch das Leuchten in seinen Augen gesehen als sie die Tür geöffnet hatte.

Andererseits was kümmerte sie es überhaupt ob eine grässliche alte hässliche Fledermaus sie attraktiv fand.

Ja genau es würde sie kein bisschen stören und exakt das würde sie ihm sagen sobald er das Bad verlassen würde.Punkt.

Wenige Augenblicke später öffnete sich die Badezimmer und Snape trat heraus.

Hermine hielt den Atem an.

"Oh mein Gott!.." hauchte sie leise.,

"Was sagten sie?"

"Nichts ..nichts hab ich gesagt"

Da stand er in voller Blüte...sprich in einem schwarzen Anzug der keiner anderen Person auf dieser verfluchten Erde besser gestanden hätte,mit einer schwarzen Haarpracht die jeden Friseur um den Verstand gepracht hätte und einer eleganten und durchaus anzüglich Aura die hermine den Atem raubte.

"Und?Wie seh ich aus" lächelte er sie zynisch an..er hatte dieses Oh mein gott genau gehört.Har har!Ja alter Sevi..du hast es eben immer noch drauf,dachte er.Hermine versuchte wegzublicken...wie interessant doch der Korbstuhl war..

"...nett!"

"Ach kommen Sie " shakerte er boshaft"20 Minuten Schwerstarbeit und sie sagen NETT!" zitierte er sie im groben,und das mit einem wirklich fiesen Lächeln...

"Oh Gott ich reiss ihm die Kleider vom Leib" dachte Hermine...Nein! das sollte sie besser nicht sagen.

"Ähm..." meinte sie"...ZIEMLICH nett!"

Keiner der beiden konnte sich ein Lächeln verkneifen.

"Nun Miss Granger,ich muss zugeben ihnen stehen die Farben und Symbole Slytherins ausgezeichnet"

Hermine räusperte sich...

"Naja ich dachte als ihre Begleitung wäre das eventuell vorteilhaft..."

"Nun das ist es durchaus...Können wir?"

Hermine warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel...nahm ihre Handtasche und ging auf Snape zu..Dieser reichte ihr einen Arm,welchen Sie mit einem Lächeln annahm...

"Valentine..."forderte er sie sanft zum gehen auf.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen...

"Ich hasse diesen Namen"

Er lächelte sie bissig an.

"Na dann hab ich ja den richtigen ausgesucht"

Hermine wollte gerade protestieren als er ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen legte um sie zum schweigen zu bringen.

"Ah ja" dachte Hermine nüchtern.."So fühlt es sich also an wenn du vom Blitz erschlagen wirst."

Sie wagte es nciht sich zu rühren.

Langsam zog er die Hand mit einem sadistischen Lächeln wieder weg...

"Gehen wir..._HERMINE"_

Sie lächelte ihn versteinert an..

"Gerne..._Severus!"_

Arm in Arm verliessen sie das Zimmer auf dem Weg zum großen Dinner.

**TBC**

* * *

_Okay Leute das wars..Ich schreib grad schon am nächsten Chappi...ich denk das werd ich so die nächsten paar Stunden Online stellen können..._

_Also also..._

_Bis gleich..._

_Ach ja und wie hats euch gefallen?_

_Wollt ihr überhaupt wissen wies weitergeht?_

_Ihr könnt mir auch eure Ideen und Wünsche mitteilen wenns welche gibt...die versuch ich dann mit einzubauen..._

_hm ja..._

_also butterbier für alle...und bis nacher,.._

_bussi_

_bedtimestory_


	6. Blendende Aussichten

_Okay hier ist das neue chapi..._

_leider leider sind wieder viele Fehler drin..ich weiss ich bin zu faul sie auszubessern..also lest einfach drüber hinweg_

_danke für eure Reviews..speziel an:_

**Susanne,Saxas13,Sassy,Jessy2104,Nuja,Skoyer,Cyberrat,chromoxid.**

**chapter6: blendende aussichten**

Das war toll! das war wirklich atemberaubend.Man hatte die Eingangshalle in einen riesigen Ballsaal verwandelt.Das Kristall der überdimensional großen Kronleuchter glitzerte märchenhaft schön.

Hermine stand mit Snape ganz oben an der breiten Treppe die in den Saal hinunter führte

"Das ist wirklich wunderschön,Professor Snape"

"Severus...wir haben Severus ausgemacht.Zumindest für diesen Zeitraum.Und ja...Durmstrang hatte schon immer einen Hang zur Dramatik.Kitschig wenn sie mich fragen."

"Ach Severus...Sie sind ein alter Nörgler wissen Sie das.."

Hermine lächelte ihn sanft an.

-DU HASST SIE!- vergiss das nicht...

Als sie am Fuß der Treppe angekommen waren wurden sie von einem Butler abgefangen der sich als Jerkins vorstellte.Er geleitete Hermine und Snape an einen der zahlreichen Tische.An ihrem saßen bereits zwei andere Paare.

Jerkins stellte sich vor ihnen auf und näselte in seiner ihm eigenen hochnäsigen art.

"Miss Valentine La Chapelle und Mister Severus Snape"

Ein Mann etwa Mitte dreißig erhob sich und griff nach Hermines Hand um ihr einen sanften Handkuss zu geben.

"Darf ich mich vorstellen...Lord Jonathan Dashwood." Er lies einen Blick über die Frau neben ihm huschen "Und meine Frau Lady Emily Dashwood"

Hermine lächelte die beiden Unsicher an.

"Sehr erfreut." nuschelte sie,

Irgendwie waren ihr die beiden unsympathisch...genau genommen fand sie die meisten hier nicht besonders nett.Sie hatten alle diese schmierige Art wie sie eigentlich typisch für den Malfoy Clan war.

Lord Dashwood musterte sie kritisch von oben nach unten.

Ahnte er etwas?Kannte er sie von irgendwoher.Waren sie aufgeflogen?

"Überaus entzückend Ms Valentine...und sie sind also mit unserem Severus hier...komm alter Freund lass dich begrüssen."

Snape reichte ihm süß säuerlich die Hand.

"Jonathan,Emily schön euch beide zu sehen"

"setzt euch ihr beiden,setzt euch."

Hermine und Snape nahmen etwas angespannt platz.Das war eine sehr sehr komische Situation.Lord Dashwood wirkte sehr interessiert.Und das war eigentlich gar nicht seine Art,stellte Snape in Gedanken fest.

Dashwood war seit jeher als treuer Diener des Dunklen Lords bekannt,doch nachweisen konnte man ihm nie etwas.Ein ausgesprochen geschickter Betrüger war er ohnehin immer gewesen.

"Also Mademoiselle Valentine,erzählen sie mal.Wo genau stammen sie nun her..."

Hermine wurde leicht unsicher.Was zum Teufel sollte sie denn auf die Schnelle erzählen.Mann sei doch ein bisschen kreativ,Hermine!

Sie räusperte sich verlegen.

Oh nein!Sie würde es vermasseln.Plötzlich spürte Hermine wie Snape unter dem Tisch ihre Hand hielt.

Und da war auf einmal diese Stimme-SEINE Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

"Jetzt bleiben sie ganz ruhig Miss Granger.Sie dürfen jetzt auf keinen Fall versagen.

Hermine blickte auf und sah Lord Dashwood direkt in die Augen.

„Wissen Sie,ich bin in einem kleinen Dorf zwischen Paris und Versailles aufgewachsen St:Nîmes,wenn ihnen das etwas sagt?"

„Nun,sagen wir so ich bin zumindest noch nie bei einem Blick über die Landkarte darauf gestoßen." antwortete Dashwood mit einem charmanten Lachen.

„Ich fürchte Sie werden den Ort auch auf keiner Landkarte finden,er ist durch und durch magisch.Ganz

ähnlich wie hier in Durmstrang.Ich denke Professor Karkaroff wäre wenig erfreut wenn man den Standort von Durmstrang in jedem nächst besten Touristenfüher finden würde."

Der gesamte Tisch lachte amüsiert auf.

„Nun Mms La Chapelle,da haben sie wohl ganz recht.Und darf man fragen weshalb dieser Ort einen solch aufwendigen magischen Schutz geniesst?"

Dashwood hatte nun einen sehr geschäftigen Blick aufgesetzt.

„Tja Lord Dashwood, ich denke es gibt unter den älteren Einwohnern ein paar vereinzelte Seelen die den wahren Grund kennen.Ich gehöre leider nicht dazu.." Hermine lächelte ihn mysteriös an.

„Und ihre Familie?Auch Zauberer nehme ich an?" er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben,wie es eigentlich nur für Snape üblich war.

„Reines Blut in unserer Familie seit jeher.Ich muss zugeben ich bin ein klein wenig stolz darauf."

Lord Dashwood schien wieder besänftigt.

„Nun das können sie auch.In den heutigen Zeiten ist doch jeder froh wenn sein Blut nicht verschmutzt ist."

Hermine hätte vor Wut beinahe wieder ihren Wein auf den Tisch gespuckt.Doch sie spürte wieder wie Snape ihre Hand drückte um sie zu besänftigen.

Erst jetzt war ihr aufgefallen dass er sie die ganze Zeit über nicht losgelassen hatte.

Doch sie entschied sich fürs erste ihre Hand genau dort zu lassen wo sie jetzt war-in Snapes.

Sie hatte eigentlich genug von dem ganzen,doch erneut suchte Lord Dashwood ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Nun wenn sie in Frankreich aufgewachsen sind nehme ich an sie haben Beauxbatons besucht?"

„Ähm..nein mein Vater wollte dass ich in England zur Schule gehen.Er hält nichts davon dass seine Tochter von einer Frau unterrichtet wurde,die zur Hälfte Riese ist." Kommentierte Hermine trocken.

Jetzt war es an Snapes Reihe sich an seinem Wein zu verschlucken und er hustete panisch nach Luft ringend.

Hermine versuchte die Situation zu beschwichtigen(Lord Dashwood hatte bereits wieder angefangen die beiden skeptisch zu beäugen."

„Nein ich habe stattdessen Hogwarts besucht."

„Na toll,noch besser.Lieber einen Riesen als Schulleiter als einen penetranten lästigen alten Schwachkopf wie Dumbledore."

Hermine schluckte all ihren Ärger hinunter.Sicher wollte er sie nur provozieren um zu testen ob dies auch ihre wahre Identität war..

„Tatsächlich,ich muss zugeben ich hatte wirklich des Öfteren feindselige Differenzen mit ihm."

„Kein Wunder bei dem durchgeknallten Greis."

Hermine lächelte in sich hinein.Die einzigen Differenzen die sie jemals mit Dumbledore hatte,waren ob sie ein Zitronen oder doch lieber ein Orangen Bonbon haben wollte.

„Und in welchem Haus waren Sie,Mms Valentine?"

„In Slytherin!" meldete sich nun Snape zum ersten Mal zu Wort.

Er hatte die ganze Zeit über beeindruckt zugesehen,wie sie Dashwood in einem Netz von Lügen gefangen hielt.So eine eiskalte Masche hatte er dem Mädchen gar nicht zugetraut.Das war also schon auf irgendeine skurrile Art und Weise Slytherin.

Hermine blickte überrascht zu Snape

„Ja aber Profess...Severus..."

Es entstand eine peinliche Stille.Dashwood hatte sofort aufgeblickt,seine Alarmglocken läuten hören.

Oh nein! Dachte Snape...Wie unpassend" Er musste das unbedingt wieder zurecht biegen und zwar so schnell wie möglich.

„Du hast dir also eine Schülerin geangelt,Severus?Du alter Schlingel."

„EHEMALIGE Schülerin...wenn schon" knurrte Snape.

„Nein mal im Ernst Severus,sie ist diese Woche deine Begleitung?Oder was läuft da?"  
Hermine bemerkte wie sie rosa anlief.

Severus spürte seine Chance gekommen,Dashwood zu beweisen WIE ERNST es IHM war.

„Naja Jonatahan..."

„Sag schon Alter Freund"

Snape lächelte in sich hinein bevor er antwortete.

„Sie ist meine Verlobte"

Im selben Moment spürte Hermine ein Gewicht an ihrem linken Ringfinger.

Und als hätte Severus es geahnt griff Jonathan sofort nach Hermines linker Hand.

Hermine war im vollkommenen Zustand des Schocks unfähig falsch oder richtig zu reagieren...sie war ausser Stande auch nur IRGENDWIE zu reagieren.

Sie bemerkte nur wie Lord Dashwood grob nach ihrer Hand griff.

Und was sie da zu sehen bekam hätte sie noch weniger geahnt.

Ein grelles Licht schien von ihrer Hand weg und ihre Augen mussten sich erst dran gewöhnen.Doch nun erkannte sie eine Schlange aus reinstem Platin die sich um ihren Finger schlängelte..Im Maul der Schlange befand sich ein Edelstein in der Größe einer Mandel der so hell strahlte wie sie es noch niemals irgendwo gesehen hatte,oder darüber gelesen hatte.Er glitzerte und funkelte majestätisch ,und erhellte dabei die Gesichter der Umstehenden die sich bereits neugierig um den Tisch versammelt hatten.

Hermine war immer noch..oder jetzt erst recht sprachlos..

„Gott Severus"..Dashwood schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf."Ich fass es nicht...dass du den Klunker noch mal einer ansteckst...dass dieser Ring überhaupt existiert..."

sollte Dashwood noch irgendwelche Zweifel gehabt haben...JETZT waren sie weg.Eindeutig.

„Na dann..dann herzlichen Glückwunsch.Sie können sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, ausgerechnet Severus Snape den ewigen Junggesellen abbekommen zu haben, Mms La Chapelle."

„Ich denke das weiss sie Jonathan." Und er warf einen sadistischen Blick zu Hermine,die so aussah als würde sie ihm jeden Moment die apokalyptischen Reiter auf den Hals hetzen wollen.

Die Reiter mussten allerdings noch warten, denn Hermine war nun erstmal gezwungen die ganzen Glückwünsche der anderen Gäste die gebannt das Szenario beobachtet hatten über sich ergehen zu lassen.

Zwei Stunden später,und etwa 30 hysterische Single Hexen ,die offenbar nicht mit der Verlobung einverstanden waren,später, konnten sich Hermine und Severus endlich abseilen.

Völlig erschöpft liess sie sich auf das große Bett fallen.

Snape lockerte seinen Schlips und warf sein Sakko achtlos in eine Ecke.Er steuerte gerade auf die Badezimmertüre zu,als...

„Ho ho ho! Immer mit der Ruhe Mister!Wenn Sie denken sie könnten sich jetzt einfach leise still und heimlich ins Bad verziehen dann haben Sie sich getäuscht.Ich habe noch ein ziemlich fettes Hühnchen mit ihnen zu rupfen!"

Snape seufzte erschöpft und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen...er hörte einen Albtraum auf sich zurollen...-SCHON WIEDER!

* * *

TBC

so..jetzt hab ich meinen laptop..und die die meine geschichte weiterlesen werden glück haben..ich werde heute lange so lang nicht ruhen und ins bett gehen bis ich das neue chapi hab kuss

und butter bier für alle

bedtime story


	7. Die Sache mit dem Ring

_Okay leute...ich bin sau! müde ...denn es ist ausserdem sau sau spät..._

_ABER!ich hab versprochen dass ich noch ein chapter schreibe egal wie spät es wird...und so sei es..+muahahhaha+-es scheint echt spät zu sein ich verliere meine nerven..._

_also trotzdem-...auf in den kampf /**saxas13 und cyberrats** reviews ermutigen mich immer/_

**Chapter 7: Die Sache mit dem Ring.**

"Würden Sie mir nun bitte freundlicherweise erklären was das sollte.Und was waren das überhaupt für aufgebrachte Furien?Ich hatte Angst sie würden mich in Stücke fetzen und an die Guhle verfüttern.Sind das ihre sogenannten Verehrerinen?"

Snape blickte einen kurzen Moment amüsiert drein.

"Ich gebe zu das ganze Unternehmen etwas forsch angegangen zu sein,aber Miss Granger...in anbetracht ihrer unermässlich großen Dummheit mich als ihren Begleiter ergo chrm...naja..ihren Liebhaber- mit meinem Titel anzusprechen,habe ich das ganze Geschehen doch noch glimpflich abgerundet."

Was redete er da eigentlich?Genaugenommen hatte er auch keine gute Erklärung für diese Fadenscheinige Verlobung...Was hatte ihn da nur geritten?Wieso ist ihm nichts besseres eingefallen um Dashwood zu besänftigen?Im nachhinein wäre alles besser gewesen als DAS!

"...GLIMPFLICH ABGERUNDET!...GLIMPFLICH ABGERUNDET? haben sie auch nur die leiseste Vorstellung was diese ganze Sache hier bedeutet?Über 200 Menschen,Snape--- BÖSE Menschen warten darauf dass wir in den nächsten Monaten heiraten werden.Was erzählen sie denen wieso unsere ach so heitere Beziehung auf einmal in die Brüche gegangen ist?hm?"

"Ich gebe zu das habe ich noch nicht überdacht..."

"Ich gebe zu,ich gebe zu...Sagen sie Snape..ist das heute ihre Nacht der Eingeständnisse!"

"Wie überaus impertinent" stichelte er und fügte kalt hinzu ".Ich denke Sie vergessen wen sie hier vor sich haben"

"Oh DOCH ich denke "Ich weiss ganz genau wen ich hier vor mir hab"--Severus Snape den ewigen Junggesellen...ich hab ja so ein Glück jemanden wie sie erwischt zu haben..."

schnaubte Hermine wütend...

"Miss Granger,sie hüten jetzt sofort ihre Zunge,oder ich werde dafür sorgen dass sie ausser stande sind je wieder ein Körperteil zu bewegen und jetzt schweigen sie." es war mehr ein bedrohliches zischeln...doch Hermine wich ein wenig ängstlich zurück,und schluckte den nächsten Kommentar angesichts seiner Mimik lieber herunter.

."Sehr schön,Sie sind als noch im Stande Befehle einer fähigeren Person zu befolgen."Er lächelte sie boshaft an.

Er hatte eigentlich nich vorgehabt so gemein zu ihr zu werden, aber sie liess ihm ja beinahe keine andere Wahl.Musste sie den so einen Aufstand machen nur weil sie mal eine Woche so tun mussteals fände sie ihn nett.Eine Woche?ER musste seit Jahren anderen vorspielen sie zu verehren.Wenn er sich bei seinen Auftritten vor dem Dunklen Lord so anstellen würde wie sie würde er längst nciht mehr unter ihnen weilen..._was sie vermutlich begrüssen würde Severus_

Naja ..jedenfalls musste sie sich nciht so anstellen...als sei er das widerwärtigste auf Erden._Aber du kommst sicher unter die top Five Sevi alter Bursche._

Er musste dringend daran arbeiten sein Unterbewusstsein auszustellen

"Hören sie Miss Granger,ich frage mich wieso man sie für den Orden arbeiten lässt,wenn sie nicht mal professionel genug sind um so eine kleine Sache eine Woche lang durchzuziehen."

Wie konnte er nur!Dieser Bastard!Sein blaues Wunder würde er erleben!

Hermine sah ihn kalt an.Mit einer Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Wut.

"Wissen sie was Professor Snape...sie haben recht..ich bin sicher unfähig das eine Woche lang durchzuziehen..deswegen beenden wir es hier und jetzt.Ich gehe..."

Sie bereitete sich instinktiv auf einen dramatischen Abgang à la Hollywood vor..

"Ich denke der gehört ihnen,..ist sicher bei einer dieser traumatisierten Furien die sie Verehrerinen nennen besser aufgehoben."

Und mit einer schwer enttäuschten aber entschlossenen Miene wollte Hermine Snape den funkelnden Ring auf den Tisch knallen.

Richtig...sie **WOLLTE**...

Doch der Ring löste sich nicht von ihrem Finger.

Oh nein Hermine,bekomm das Ding ab...das versaut dir deinen ganzen Abgang...!

Doch sie konnte es bzw. Den Ringen drehen und wenden wie sie wollte...er ging nicht von ihrem Finger ab.

Snape starrte sie gebannt an.

"Was in drei teufels namen tun sie denn da?"

"Ich versuche ihren Mörder Klunker von meiner Hand zu entfehrnen."

"Ja und?..."

"Was ja und?Sind sie blind?Ich bekomme ihn nicht ab.."

"Was soll das heissen sie bekommen ihn nicht ab?" Snape wurde auf einmal ziemlich blass im Gesicht...richtig- noch blasser als sonst.

"Das ist ein Witz Granger...sagen sie mir dass das ein Witz ist...Jetzt geben sie sofort den Ring her...ich hab keinen Nerv für solche Scherze."

"Hacken sie mir doch den Finger ab wenn sie solche Angst um ihren wertvollen Schatz haben."

"Sie haben ja gar keine Ahnung was für eine Bedeutung dieser Ring für mich hat!"

"Ach kommen sie Snape...tun sie sich doch mit GOLLUM zusammen..."giftete sie Snape an."Sie haben eh ziemlich viel mit ihm gemeinsam..." nuschelte sie hinterher..

"Mit bitte wem?"

"Nichts für Ungut...Schaffen sie mir lieber ihr Schmuckstück vom Hals...oder besser gesagt vom Finger..."

Er griff grob nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie sich nah vor die Augen..

"Und sie sagen er lässt sich kein bisschen bewegen?Nicht mal im Kreis drehen?"

"Nein Snape zum tausendsten mal nein!..."zischte sie.

Mit einem Blick als würde er gleich vom Hogwarts Express überfahren werden liess er shwach ihre Hand fallen schnappte sich eine Flasche FeuerWhiskey und lies sich erschüpft in einen der Sessel gleiten.

Hysterisch vor sich hin kichernd schüttelte er den Kopf über irgendetwas resignierend.was Hermine ziemlich schnell zur Weissglut brachte.

"Darf ich sie bitte fragen was sie so furchtbar amüsant finden?"

"Sie Miss Granger...Sie"

"Ja lächeln sie weiter über mich----ich werde dabei versuchen etwas produktives zu unternehmen..nämlich den Ring abzubekommen...es muss doch irgendeinen Zauber geben der.."

"Lassen sie stecken Granger..sie werden den Ring nciht abbekommen..." er nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Whiskey..

Hermine erstarrte..

"Wie meinen Sie das?"

"Setzen Sie sich..Miss Granger..setzen Sie sich."

Hermine setzt sich in den Sessel ihm Gegenüber...

"Whiskey Miss Granger?"

"Nun ich denke nicht dass ich jetzt noch zusätzlich einen Alkoholrausch gebrauchen kann,der mich..."

"Glauben Sie mir Miss Granger,wenn ich fertig erzählt habe..WERDEN sie diesen Whiskey brauchen!"

Hermine rutschte unruhig in ihrem Sessel umher.

"Ich werde ihnen eine kleine Geschichte über diesen überaus attraktiven Edelstein an ihrer Hand erzählen...

Dieser Ring ist im Besitz unserer Familie seit..lassen sie mich kurz Nachdenken...seit über 700 Jahren...Er dient seit jeher als Verlobungsring..manchmal auch als Ehering...

Wieso bereits am eigenen Leib feststellen konnten ist dies kein normales Schmuckstück...er ist verzaubert...aber nicht mit einem dieser allerwelts schmuckstück Zauber...Nein..dieser Ring ist wahrlich einmalig...

Können sie sich vorstellen Miss Granger,was diesen Ring so zum Leuchten bringt?"

"Ich habe darüber nachgedacht Sir,aber ich bin zu keinem Ergebnis bekommen...ich habe noch nie von einem solchen Phänomen gehört oder gelesen..geschweige denn eines gesehen..."

"Soll ich es ihnen verraten?"

Und er leerte sein Glas in einem Schluck...

Hermine nickte...

"Es sind die Seelen..."

Hermine keuchte leicht auf..

"Ja Miss Granger die Seelen all derer die sich zu diesem Bündnis entschlossen haben.Sie können Vereinbarunegn -Arrangements mit einem Menschen platzen lassen...aber nicht mit diesem Ring...diesen Ring hintergeht niemand...

Hat man sich erstmal dazu entschlossen dieses Arrangement der Verlobung einzugehen schliesst sich der Ring um ihre Seele...um ihren Finger...für..nun ja...immer!"

Hermine wurde bleich...Sie war an sich ein cleveres Mädchen..aber diesem geschehen war sie eindeutig ausser Stande zu folgen.

"Professor Snape...wollen Sie damit sagen...dass meine Seele- mein Innerstes...nun ..dass sie dieser Verlobung zugestimmt hat und mich magisch verpflichtet..." sie hielt inne..sie konnte nicht weiter sprechen...

"hm...geht der Ring von ihrem Finger?"

Hermine versuchte ein letztes mal panisch zerrend den Ring von ihrem Finger zu reissen.ER GING NATÜRLICH NICHT AB!

Snape sah sie mit einem Blick an, der zweifelsohne sein Grauen vor dem was da noch auf ihn zukommen möge wiederspieglte .

"Nun Miss Granger.Ich fürchte dann ist es genau das was ich damit sagen will!"

Hermine sah ihn entsetzt an,griff nach der Flasche Whiskey vor ihr auf dem Tisch und leerte sie in einem Zug.

* * *

**TBC**

_also Leute ich habs doch noch geschafft...mann ist das spät...aber egal...ich bin ein stück weiter..und was soll ich sagen..das war alles gar nicht so geplant...die zwei haben das einfach gemacht...also wenn ihr wollt dass es in diese richtung weitergeht..dann reviewt mal fleissig und wenn nicht..dann bitte auch -hehe- damit ich noch die kurve kratzen kann!...aber ich kann nichts versprechen...die zwei machen einfach was sie wollen!_

_gute nacht (guten tag?) --nee spaß..ist erst 2 uhr lol---_

_einen lieben kuss_

_**bedtime story**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**(da ist der review knopf)


	8. Der Morgen danach

_HI HI HI Ihr lieben..._

_so also da bin ich wieder..._

_Erst mal vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews.Unten geh ich noch mal auf die einzelnen ein._

_Um das ganze gleich mal klar zustellen.Ich hab keine Ahnung wies weiter gehen soll.Die beiden haben da ihr ganz persönliches Eigenleben entwickelt .Was also im Klartext bedeutet,ich sitze hier vor dieser völlig leeren Seite und fang einfach mal an.Ich hoffe euch(und mir) gefällt was ich da schreiben werde..._

_also los gehts..._

**Chapter 8.-Der Morgen danach**. (nein nein was man sich da denken könnte.)

Hermine stöhnte leicht als sie versuchte ihre schmerzenden Gliedmassen zu bewegen.Ihre Schläfen pochten wie wild und ein penetranter Druck breitete sich in ihrem Kopf aus.Alles in allem fühlte sie sich , als hätte man ihr eine Matratze auf den Kopf gedrückt und Hagrid hätte darauf übernachtet.

Langsam versuchte sie die Augen zu öffnen,doch der Schlaf und Tränenflüßigkeit hatten ihr die Wimpern verklebt.Sie versuchte das bestialische Brennen zu ignorieren und zwang sich mit leichtem Blinseln die Augen auf zu machen.Nichts als Dunkelheit.Was aber überraschendereise nicht an ihrem bedenklichem Zustand lag-es war tatsächlich noch dunkel draussen.

Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung wo sie hier war oder was passiert war.Alles was sie wusste war,dass sie einen verdammt ekelhaften Geschmack im Mund hatte.Eine Mischung aus...hm...naja und...also auf jeden Fall war er äusserst unangenehm.Sie lag zusammengeknauscht in einem dieser Korbstühle,und die Musterung der Stühle hatte sich bereits in ihre Haut geprägt.

Ihre Augen hatten sich langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und ihr Blick schweifte durchs Zimmer und blieb an einem riesigen Doppelbett in der Mitte des Raumes hängen.In diesem Bett,Zaubertränke Meister Professor Severus Snape.Verdammt!Und er schlief.Seelenruhig in diesem riesigen bequemen Bett während er sie auf diesem harten Korbstuhl zurück gelassen hatte.Dieser miese Bastard,dachte Hermine.

Und wie er dort lag,so friedlich-bei diesem Anblick konnte man fast vergessen was für ein mieser kleiner hinterhältiger Slytherin Schurke er war.

Hermine lies ihren Blick weiter durch das Zimmer kreisen und entdeckte bald den Grund für das friedliche Verhalten des Professors.Zwei komplett geleerte Flaschen Feuer Whiskey standen auf dem kleinen Tisch vor ihr,zwei weitere waren achtlos neben dem Bett auf Snapes Seite "abgeworfen" worden.

Sie hielt einen Moment inne um ihre weiteren Optionen zu überdenken.Sie konnte sich die restliche Nacht in diesen winzigen harten ungemütlichen Stuhl einklemmen oder in das große weiche warme Bett umziehen.Das Bett in dem "Severus- aka das Scheusal-Snape" lag.

Keine der Möglichkeiten schien besonders attraktiv,aber nichtsdestotrotz entschied sich Hermine für das Bett.Immerhin war es groß genug um den angemessenen Sicherheitsabstand der für Snape ganz sicher unerlässlich war -sollte er vor ihr aufwachen- einzuhalten.

Sie legte sich vorsichtig an den äussersten Rand auf der anderen Seite und kuschelte sich in die wärmende Decke ein.Es war schliesslich November und wo auch immer Durmstrang letztendlich lag-hier musste es scheiss kalt sein,denn bereits nach kurzer Zeit frösstelte sie wieder.Was allerdings auch an den Unmassen Whiskey liegen konnte die ihren Kreislauf eindeutig auf niedrigstes Niveau katapultiert hatten.

Hermine haderte kurz mit sich selbst ob sie noch einmal aufstehen sollte um in der Dunkelheit nach ihrem Zauberstab zu suchen um einen Wärme-Zauber über das Bett zu legen.Sie versuchte sich hochzuhiefen doch sämtliche Knochen und Muskeln verweigerten ihr nun ihren Dienst.Sie blickte hilflos um sich.Ein böses Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen als sie Snape neben sich liegen sah-eingewickelt in einer verführerisch flauschigen Decke.Hermines Finger gruben sich langsam schleichend auf seine Seite und bekamen seine Decke zufassen.Doch sie hatte von ihrer Position aus nicht genug Kraft um die Decke vorsichtig genug von ihm wegzuziehen.Also rutschte sie eng an den schlafenden Snape um die Decke von ihm zu erobern.

In kleinen Etappen zog sie den Stoff Stück für Stück näher an sich heran,als sie plötzlich Snapes Hand um ihre Taille spürte und er sich mit ihr auf die Seite drehte.Hermine wagte es nicht zu atmen.

Sie fühlte seinen heissen Atem ,als er ihr schläfrig ins Ohr murmelte

"Was denkst du was du da machst!"Offenbar hatte er nciht die geringste Ahnung mit wem er da im Bett lag.  
Hermine antwortete nicht.Sie wusste nämlich momentan auch gar nichtwas sie da tat-geschweige denn jetzt tun sollte.Er zog sie näher an sich und festigte seinen Griff um ihre Hüfte.

Oh Gott!Sie lag Körper an Körper gepresst mit einem Mann in einem Bett.Und dieser Mann war Snape.

Vorsichtig versuchte Hermine sich seinem Griff zu entziehen und auf ihre Seite zurück zu rutschen,doch sie hatte nicht die geringste Chance gegen den ehemaligen Todesser.Nach mehreren stummen Kämpfen gab Hermine auf und entspannte sich in den armen des Tränkemeisters.

Sie konnte ihm morgen zumindest vorwerfen dass dies seine Schuld war,dass sie versucht hatte sich zu wehren.Sie atmete den herben Geruch verschiedener Kräuter ein der sie auf eine himmlische Art und Weise benebelte.Das war besser als jeder "Gute Nacht " Tee den sie je genommen hatte um einzuschlafen.Völlig entspannt schloss Hermine die Augen um noch ein paar kurze Stunden Schlaf zu geniessen um sich von den Alkoholmassen des gestrigen Abend zu kurieren.Und das in Severus Snapes Armen.

Snape erwachte einige Stunden später als das gleissende Sonnenlicht direkt in sein Gesicht schien.Er vergrub ärgerlich grummelnd sein Gesicht in den Berg von Locken vor ihm und schmiegte sich enger an die Frau in seinen Armen.Moment mal!Was für eine Frau?

Snape öffnete aprubt die Augen.Beim Barte des Merlin.Er lag mit Hermione Granger,ehemalige besserwisserische Schülerin fortan besserwisserische Lehrerin in Hogwarts, im Bett.Fest umschlungen.Und zu allem Übel hielt ausschliesslich er sie fest.Wieso hielt er sie eigentlich noch fest?

Als hätte er einen Stromschlag abbekommen lies er ihre Hüfte los und drehte sich zur Seite.Hoffentlich war sie nicht aufgewacht.Hoffentlich hatte sie nicht den geringsten Schimmer was vorgefallen war.Hoffentlich war sie ganz tief in ihrer Traumwelt versunken.

"Guten Morgen" hörte er sie in ihr Kissen murmeln.

Na klar,Severus-wieso solltest du auch nur einmal in deinem verdammten Leben Glück haben.

Er räusperte sich verlegen.Was um alles in der Welt sollte er denn jetzt als Erklärung abgeben!

Er entschied sich für die altbewehrte Methode

"Sie sind das erste was ich gesehen habe,wie gut kann dieser Morgen schon sein."

Ja alter Bursche,das war das Beste was du hättest sagen können.1a reagiert.

"Mhm..Ich bin auch froh dass sie mir nun wieder gestatten mich zu rühren.Gar keine Lust mehr auf Gesellschaft,Snape!"

VERDAMMT!Wie schaffte sie es nur immer wieder das Ruder auf ihre Seite zu ziehen.

Er entschloss sich ihren Kommentar zu ignorieren.

Er musterte sie von oben nach unten.Sie trug immer noch das dunkelgrüne Kleid,doch beide Träger waren an den Schultern runtergerutscht.Ihr Haar breitete sich in wilden Locken über das Bett aus und das Morgenlicht verlieh ihrem Gesicht einen goldenen Schimmer.

"Sie sieht aus wie eine Göttin" dachte er.

"Sie sehen schrecklich aus,wissen Sie das.." sagte er.

Hermine dreht ihren Kopf in seine Richtung.

"Charmant wie eh und je...apropos Charme und gute Manieren.Wie kommt es eigentlich dass sie die halbe Nacht das Bett für sich verbucht hatten,und mich in diesem winzigen Korbsessel eingepfercht zurückgelassen haben!"

"Miss Granger,man hätte sie an einem Bein kopfüber am Balkon herunter hängen lassen können-in ihrem Zustand hätten sie das kaum registriert." antwortete er tonlos

"Sie sind unmöglich!"

Hermine rief sich wieder die leeren Flaschen ins Gedächtnis und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Haben wir die alle getrunken!"

"Nun ja drei von den vieren gehen allein auf ihre Rechnung"

"Das erklärt das riesen Loch in meinem Gedächtnis.Haben sie mich zu einem Saufwettbewerb herausgefordert?"

"Wie prolletenhaft Miss Granger.Selbst wenn ich wünschte dass das der Grund wäre." er seufzte schwer.

Hermine spürte wie er nach ihrer Hand griff und ihr Herz schien still zu stehn.

Er hob sie in die Luft und drehte sie im Sonnenlicht.

"Ich denke das hier...hat ihnen so zugesetzt."

Und da war er..Der Ring.Der sie so märchenhaft und verführerisch im Morgenlicht anfunkelte.

Wie ein Wasserfall strömten die Erinnerungen über sie herein.

Sie war Verlobt.Mit Severus Snape.Unwiderruflich.

Eine Welle der Übelkeit überkam sie plötzlich die sie nur mit Mühe im Zaum halten konnte.

Sie zerrte nochmal an dem Ring um zu testen ob er nicht doch abging.nichts.

"Ich dachte ich hätte ihnen erklärt dass das so nicht funktioniert."

"Ich hatte gehofft mein Unterbewusstsein hätte über Nacht wieder Vernunft angenommen."

sie lies sich zurück in ihr Kissen sinken.

"Ist ihnen das vorher noch nie passiert als sie den Ring jemandem angesteckt haben."

Sein Gesicht versteinerte sich.

"Ich habe diesen Ring noch niemals jemandem angesteckt,Also vor ihnen."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich.

"Und da stecken sie ihn mir so einfach eben mal an die Hand,nur um den Schein zu wahren?Sind sie wahnsinnig?"

"Ich konnte ja auch kaum ahnen dass ihr Innerstes so sehr nach Gesellschaft schreit dass sie einen solchen Deal eingehen würden!" ein bissiges Grinsen überkam ihn.

"So so" giftete sie zurück " Wessen Innerstes hat denn heute Nacht so sehr nach Gesellschaft geschrien dass man das gesamte Schloss hätte aufwecken können."

"Hüten sie ihre Zunge Miss Granger."

"Denken Sie sie machen mir Angst?" sie zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Was bildete sich dieses Göhr eigentlich ein.

"Sagen Sie mal...wieso muste nur mein "Innerstes" dieser Sache zustimmen.Mussten sie nicht auch einvertsanden sein damit der Zauber wirksam ist."

"Ich habe bereits zugestimmt indem ich ihnen den Klunker überhaupt angesteckt habe."

"Ja aber ich meine..ich hab nicht mal Ja gesagt..genaugenommen hab ich GAR NICHTS gesagt!"

"Wie sagt man so schön..die Liebe braucht keine Worte" hauchte er ihr in besonder sarkastischer Manier entgegen.Bastard!

"Ich meine sie sind so oder so auf der Verlierer Seite."ein süffisantes Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht.

"Ich meine..das ist schliesslich die Sensation.Der ewige attraktive meist begehrteste Junggeselle-ich möxhte betonen das dies die Meinung der Medien ist und garantiert nciht meine eigene-der Zaubererwelt hat sich verlobt.Und zwar mit irgndsoeinem durchschnittlichen wenig attraktiven Mädchen dsa keiner kennt.Man wird ihnen den Part des wahnsinnig bis über beide Ohren verliebten Narrs anhängen,und mir den der gewitzten Geschäftsfrau die von Anfang an nur auf ihr Geld und ihren Titel aus war."

Verdammt...Severus schluckte hart.Da hatte sie recht.Merlin,dieses Biest.

"Da gebe ich ihnen Recht..." Hermine starrte ihn ungläubig an..er gab ihr Recht!"...Sie sind tatsächlich durchschnittlich und wenig attraktiv."

Das war der Ausgleich Severus alter Junge!

"Ich werde Sie keinesfalls heiraten Snape.Dann müssen sie eben auf ihr achso wertvolles Schmuckstück verzichten.."

Ruckartig stand sie auf und wollte vor lauter Wut ins Bad abziehen.

Snapes Gesicht hatte sich vertseinert und soetwas wie Panik machte sich in ihm breit.

"Das dürfen sie nicht."

"Bei allem Respekt Sir ..wer sollte mich davon abhalten."

Snape machte einen resignierten Eindruck.

"Der Ring..wird sie davon abhalten." er sah sie nciht an.

Hermine hielt inne.

"Wie meinen sie das?" sie hatte ein ganz ungutes Gefühl.

"Wenn sie das Arrangement mit dem Zauber der auf dem Ring liegt auflösen,wird der Ring seinen Preis einfordern"

"Und wie sieht dieser Preis aus..."

"Was hab ich ihnen noch einmal als Erklärung gegeben wieso der Ring so leuchet..."

Hermines Herz raste wie wild.

"Sie meinen wenn wir beide nicht heiraten...also das Arrangement auflösen wie sie es nennen..dann...dann fordert dieser Ring unsere..unsere SEELEN!.."

Stille.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Panik.

"Aber wie..?" weiter kam sie nicht..ihr fehlten die Worte.

"Schonmal was von dem Kuss des Dementoren gehört?Ich denke das wäre in etwa vergleichbar" antwortete er trocken.

Hermine wollte sich augenblicklich übergeben...

* * *

TBC

Hier noch erst zu den Reviews:

**Cyberrat:** Schön dass es dir gefallen hat.Du hast mich auf die Idee gebracht dass im Falle einer Verweigerung der Hochzeit etwas schlimmes passiert +fg+..also wenn was schief geht ist es letztendlich deine Schuld

**Sassy:** Ich hoffe dieses Chapi gefällt dir auch...

**Liquid:** Glaub mir sie hatte nen Kater!

**Eury**: Ich hab bereits jegliche Kontrolle über die beiden verloren...hatte ich jemals eine?

**Saxas13:** tjaja der Ring macht mir auch Angst obwohl er sooooo schön ist..aber da haben sich die beiden ja was eingebrockt!

**Jessy2104:** schnell genug?zwinka

**BlackAngel8:** Hier dein neues After Holiday Chapter

**Eli:**Also bis jetzt siehts ziemlich Auswegslos für die beiden aus..Aber eventuell finden sie im nächsten chapter eine Lösung

**chromoxid**: Hach ich hasse es wenn du sowas sagst..jetzt fühl ich mich mit jedem Kapitel so unter Druck..ich hoffe dieses hier gefällt dir wenigstens annähernd so gut.

**weltherscherchen:**glaub mir..sie fühlen sich EXTREM! mies+lach+

**nena:** naja es waren eben nur kleine Flaschen lol

_so also ich hoffe es ging schnell genug...und ich hoffe es hat euch wenigstens ein bisschen gefallen...ui ist das schon wieder spät----_

_so also liebe grüße..einen schokofrosch und gute nacht..._

_kuss_

_bedtimestory_


	9. Ein Trip in den Garten

_Wow also ihr habt wieder super gereviewt._

_Ich sitze jetzt grad in der Arbeit und sollte eigentlich NICHT! Mit den Gedanken bei Snape sein.But who cares._

_Okay also schau ma mal dann seng ma scho..lol naja auf gehts_

_Das hier ist nur so ein kleines zwischenkapitelchen..also nicht wirklich wichtig was die Ring Affaire angeht...ich dachte ich verschieb das mal..und lass die beiden ihre Situation einfach mal genießenzwinka_

**chromoxid**:oh ja handschellen...hm wo dus sagst! Die könnte ich einbauen +fg+

**saxas13**:danke für das lange review...oh ja albus wird STAUNEN! Sag ich dir

**Cyberrat**:ja du bist genial! hm ja die idee hatte ich auch schon mit dem ewig verlobt sein..aber das werde ich regeln ..gemein wie ich bin +fg+

**VampireLady**: danke..hier dein näxtes chapi hoff es gefällt dir auch

**Liquid**: danke danke..ich weiss das is ganz schön bös...aber es wird noch schlimmer(wenn auch nicht in diesem chapter)

**sassy**:jaha die seelen...alle beide +muha+

**jessy**; danke..hm ja mich interessierts eigentlich auhc..mal sehen vielleicht kommt das nochmal zur sprache

**skoyer**: ja an hermine war er gerichtet aber er war eben noch schlaftrunken..es hätte also auch jede andere frau sein können die versucht seine decke zu stehlen.

**Eli**: danke danke..naja ich denke...naja also ehrlich gesagt weiss ich nicht ob die beiden heiraten werden..wäre aber doch langweilig wenn nicht,oder?

**Susanne**:Danke...ffreu mich so dass es dir gefällt...hm..hoffentlich das chapter auch..hm ja severus ist eindeutig der mann ihres (und meines) lebens..sie weiss das nur nicht +lach+

weltherscherchen: na dann ist hier dein neues chapter..viel spaß!

**Claudi:**Wow das war aber ein kompliment..hoffe das gefällt dir noch was da kommt

**Chapter 9 Ein Trip in den Garten**

Den ganzen Morgen über wurde "das Thema" nicht zur Sprache gebracht.Sie liessen sich das Frühstück anstatt unten mit den anderen zu essen ins Zimmer bringen,was als verliebtes Paar ja wenig auffällig war.Sie saßen sich stumm gegenüber ,jeder seine ganz persönliche Ausgabe des Tagespropheten in der Hand -hinter welcher man sich ausgezeichnet verstecken konnte.

Hermine hatte noch kein einziges Wort gelesen.Ihre Gedanken waren ganz weit weg.Naja gegenau genommen waren ihre Gedanken keinen Meter gegenüber am Tisch.

Was sollte sie nur tun.Sie war gezwungen diesen Mann zu heiraten,sollte ihnen nicht ganz schnell eine andere Lösung einfallen.Doch selbst wenn sie beide keinen Ausweg fanden,Dumbledore kannte sicher einen.Dieser Gedanke lies Hermine ein wenig entspannen.

Und was wenn nicht?

Sie würde diesen Mann heiraten müssen,selbst wenn es nur vorrübergehend war.Sie verabscheute diese ganze Situation.Eine riesige Wut überkam sie und sie knallte mit Tränen in den Augen ihr Croissant zurück auf den Teller.Snape blickte entsetzt auf.

"Wieso muss ihre Gott verdammte Familie einen solchen Hang zu solch zwilichtigen Gegenständen haben!" schrie sie nach jeder Silbe nach Luft japsend" Wieso musste ich ausgerechnet an sie geraten!"

Snape fühlte sich äusserst unwohl.Er würde sie jetzt gerne in den Arm nehmen und trösten,entschied sich aber dagegen.1.Er hasste sie.-2. Wenn seine Gesellschaft ihr so viel Trost spenden würde wäre sie erst gar nciht in dieser Situation und würde heulen sondern sich über das Engagement freuen,so wie er.Moment.STOP!- er freute sich überhautpt nicht.

"Miss Granger reissen sie sich zusammen.Ich bin nicht minder betroffen wie sie,und veranstalte ich so ein Heck Meck!"

"Was wird mein Freund dazu sagen!" keifte sie.

Severus spürte eine Schlag voller Wucht in die Magengegend.

"Sie haben einen Freund?" fragte er,so sachlich wie möglich.Ergo-panisch.

Hermine warf ihm einen schmollenden Blick entgegen.

"Nein hab ich nicht,aber stellen sie sich vor was er dazu sagen würde WENN ich einen hätte"

Snape war erleichtert,was er sich selbstverständlich keines Falls zugesetehn wollte.

"Miss Granger,es ist nicht so dass wir nicht bereits genug Probleme hätten.Könnten wir uns darauf einigen uns auf die wirklich Exestenten zu konzentrieren?Wäre das zu viel verlangt?" er hob fordernd eine Augenbraue.

"Denken sie Dumbledore wird eine Lösung finden."

"Da bin ich mir fast schon sicher" versuchte er sie zu besänftigen,ausserdem war auch das seine eigene letzte Hoffnung.

"Hören Sie Miss Granger,wie wär es wenn wir einfach diese Woche geniessen und dabei unsere Arbeit für den Orden machen,und uns anschliessend mit Professor Dumbledore um diese Ring Geschichte kümmern."

Hermine schniefte und nickte zustimmend.

"So ist es schon besser.Und ich schlage ihnen vor jetzt das Badzimmer zu benutzen um sich wieder frisch zu machen.Es würde sich nicht gut machen wenn sie schon die Spuren unseres ersten "Ehestreits" durch das Schloss tragen würden.Lord Dashwood ist ein äusserst intelligenter Mann-er ist schwierig zu täuschen.Wahren sie einfach unsere Tarnung." Er erwartete keine Ahnung und vertiefte sich wieder in seine Zeitung.

Keine Stunde später standen sie wieder in der großen Empfangshalle.

Hermine sah sich um und beobachtete wie die anderen Gäste durchs Schloss wanderten.

"Wie läuft das ?Findet ein vorgegebenes Programm statt oder können wir frei über die Zeit verfügen?" flüsterte sie Snape zu.

"Es gibt wohl die vorgeschriebenen Veranstaltungen wie die Dinner jeden Abend,oder der große Tanzball am Ende der Woche.Doch die restliche Zeit können wir nach unseren Wünschen mit den Angebotenen Aktionen auffüllen."

Hermine hatte sich einigermassen gefasst.Snapes Plan das Ganze erst mal auf nächste Woche zu verschieben klang gut.Sie würde jetzt einfach dieses Ding hier durchziehen und dann weitersehen.

"Auf was haben sie denn Lust?" fragte er sie.

Hermine sah ihn ruhig an.

"Auf was hätte ein Paar denn jetzt Lust"

Snape lachte sie zynisch an.

"Hallo?Befinde ich mich in einem Parallel Universum?Heute Morgen noch werfen sie mit französischen Teigwaren um sich wenn sie an mich denken,und jetzt wollen sie mit mir einen romantischen Ausflug in die Gärten unternehmen?"

Hermine hakte sich bei ihm unter und lächelte ihn sanft an,während sie ihm eine Hand auf die Wange legte.

"Wieso eigentlich nicht Schatz,gehen wir in die Gärten"

Snape versteinerte und wollte gerade etwas Vernichtendes erwidern als Lady Dashwood vor ihnen auftauchte.

Snape griff schnell nach Hermines Hand und flüsterte ihr mit knirschenden Zähnen zu "Das werden sie mir büssen Miss Granger."

Hermine lächelte ihn süffisant an und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.Snape warf ihr einen Blick zu der das Donnerwetter dass sie erwarten würde bestens widerspiegelte.

Oh ja!Da taten sich ungeahnte Möglichkeiten für Hermine auf.Sie würde ihn zur Weissglut treiben und sich dabei viel viel besser fühlen.Auf diese Methode würde sie heute Abend nochmal zurückgreifen.

"Na wen haben wir denn da?" lächelte Lady Dashwood die beiden wissend an."auf dem Weg in die Gärten?"

"In der Tat Emily" gab Snape trocken zurück.

"Na dann lass ich euch beiden mal gehen,Valentine sieht schon ganz ungeduldig aus.Du weisst ja Severus man soll seine Frau nichtt warten lassen." zwinkerte sie.

"Wie recht du hast." schnarrte er.

Als Lady Dashwood ausser Sichtweite war drehte Snape Hermine grob zu sich herum.

"Tun sie das nie nie wieder!"

Hermine klimperte mit den Wimpern.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung was du meinst Severus"

"Das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben!"

"Was...und kein Vorspiel!" hauchte sie lasziv,ein wenig enttäuscht.

Snape verdrehte die Augen und zog Hermine hinter sich her.

Sie befanden sich nun auf den riesigen Ländereien von Durmstrang.Das ganze Gebiet war Parkähnlich mit Rosenhecken angelegt...in der Mitte floß ein kleiner Fluß,der auf der Oberfläche wie tausende Diamanten glitzerte.Der Anblick erinnerte Hermine an ihren eigenen Diamanten und sie blickte betrübt auf den funkelden Stein an ihrem Finger.

Unauffällig schielte sie zu Snape.Naja sie hätte es schlimmer erwischen können.Zwar nicht viel,aber immerhin.

Unter einer riesigen Trauerweide die wunderschön blühte stand eine kleine Bank die nur darauf zu warten schien dass sich jemand auf ihr niederlies.

Snape lies Hermines Hand los und setzte sich auf die Bank.

Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Was wird das?"

"Los kommen sie schon,setzen sie sich ." forderte er. "Paare machen das so."

Hermine nahm lachend neben ihm Platz

"Nein Professor Snape,nur VERLIEBTE Paare machen das so." stellte sie nüchtern fest und sah ihn erwartend an.

Snape vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren wilden Locken und hauchte ihr ins Ohr

"aber du liebst mich doch oder..."

Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und griff in seine Tasche aus der er ein Buch zog,und began zu lesen.

Hermine war wie gelämt.Allein wegen der Art wie er diese Frage gestellt hatte,hätte sie am liebsten mit ja geantwortet.Wieso tat er das andauernd?Immer diese kleinen Bemerkungen die man unmöglich falsch verstehen konnte.Was bezweckte er damit?

Er war einfach unausstehlich.Dieser Mann war nervtötend.Hermine saß resignierend auf der Bank und starrte ins Nichts.

Snape hingegen lachte sich eins ins Fäustchen.Hach diese Frau war so einfach aus der Fassung zu bringen.Nachdem er festgestellt hatte dass sie mittlerweile auf keine seiner bösartigen Bemerkungen mehr gekränkt reagierte hatte er sich eine neue Methode ausdenken müssen.

Hermines Augen wurden langsam aber sicher wieder ziemlich schläfrig.Die letzte Nacht war einfach zu hart gewesen..

Sie haderte einige Sekunden mit sich selbst ehe sie die Beine auf die Bank zog sich der Länge nach hinlegte und ihren Kopf auf Snapes Schoss legte und die Augen schloß.

Snape wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen.

"Darf ich fragen was das werden soll!" zischte er extrem gefährlich.

"Das sehen sie doch,ich ruhe mich aus-nachdem sie mich die halbe Nacht in diesem harten Korbstuhl haben versauern lassen.Sie sind mir also mindestens schuldig sie als Kopfkissen benutzen zu dürfen" murmelte sie schläfrig.

Snape ruckelte mit seinen Beinen um ihren Kopf runter zu stoßen doch Hermine bewegte sich kein Stück.Snape gab auf und widmete sich wieder seinem Buch.Sollte das Miststück doch machen was sie wollte.

Diese Position war besser als Hermine eigentlich zugeben wollte.Sie roch wieder den herben Duft von Kräutern der stets von seinem Körper ausging,selbst wenn er nicht im Labor arbeitete.

Ettliche Seiten und Stunden später bemerkte Snape dass ein unauffälliges Grinsen sein Gesicht beschlichen hatte.Und die Stelle in seinem Buch war nicht wirklich witzig.Filetierte Nieswurze hatten eigentlich wenig komödiantisches Potential.Nein,um ehrlich zu sein genoss er Hermines Anwesenheit in seinem...nun ja..Schoss ..chrm schon sehr.

Sie war wohl mittlerweile eingeschlafen, denn ihr Oberkörper bewegte sich in einem ruhigen Rhythmus auf und ab.Irgendwie wirkte sich das auch auf ihn beruhigend aus.

Die späte Nachmittags Sonne leuchtete golden auf ihrer Haut und sie hatte niemals schöner ausgesehen.Was er sich eigentlich bei fast jeder Gelegenheit dachte wenn er sie betrachtete.Aber sie war und würde immer eine unausstehliche Person bleiben.Little Miss Perfect.Eine ewige Besserwisserin.Und trotzdem...wie sie da jetzt so an ihn geschmiegt lag..

Eine Locke hatte sich in ihrem Gesicht verfangen,und er strich sie ihr sanft auf die Seite,während seine Finger langsam über ihre Wange strichen und die Konturen ihrer Lippen nachfuhren.

Er atmete ihren süßlichen Duft nach Vanille tief ein,und griff wieder nach seinem Buch.

Hermine hingegen hielt die Augen fest geschlossen während ihr Herz wie wild raste,und sie genoss das prickelnde Brennen an den Stellen die Severus gerade berührt hatte.

**TBC**

* * *

_OH WIE SÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜß+lach+_

_Tja also das wars soweit(wenn auch etwas kitschig..aber ich brauchte das jetzt)..eventuell hab ich heut abend schon das neue chapi...je nachdem wie brav ihr reviewt...hehe...das chapter war doch nciht mehr so düster oder?..ich dachte mir die wirklich düstere und heftige phase verschieb ich ein bisschen...wie hats euch gefallen?_

_bussi_

_BedtimeStory_


	10. Der Plan wird durchgezogen

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalso..._

_ich mach einfach weiter oder?_

**Saxas13**:habs gestern abend leider nicht mehr geschafft..war so müde.ich hoffe das hier gefällt dir auch...und sorry dass du warten musstest.

**Cyberrat**:knuddelig oder?hier dein chapi...schnell genug?weisst du ich würd so gern mit herm tauschen

**eli**:danke..ja näxtes chapi wird wieder düster und böse +har har+

**liquid:**wer will das nicht wenn die andere person snape ist

**gipsy**:lol..danke..siehst du ich bin schon wieder fertig mit dem neuen chapi...chr chr

**suffer**:danke...aber deine story mASkenball ist ja auch echt toll!

**Sassy**:Naja ich glaube sie wissen selbst noch nciht dass sie sich lieben-sie wollen es nicht wahr haben

**Chapter 10-Der Plan wird durchgezogen.**

Hermine stand fertig gestylt vor dem Spiegel.An diesem Abend trug sie ein dunkel rotes eng anliegendes Kleid aus Seide dass ihre Figur vorteilhaft umspielte.

Sie würden wieder zum Dinner in die große Halle gehen,und sie würde ihren Plan durchziehen...Sie würde ihn zur Verzweiflung bringen!Ein zufriedenes Lächeln blickte ihr aus dem Spiegel entgegen.Oh ja!...es würde brilliant werden...er hatte ja gar keine Ahnung WIE brilliant dieser Abend werden würde.

Hermine trat aus dem Badezimmer um sich ihrem Verlobten zu präsentieren.Ja genau..ihrem Verlobten!Wie seltsam sich das anhörte,aber es entsprach nunmal den Tatsachen.

Snape war ebenfalls schon fertig und saß in einem Dunkelgrünen Anzug und die Haare zu einem Zopf gebunden auf dem Bett.

Oh mein gott,hermine...er kann attraktiv aussehen...er kann GUT aussehen.

"Sie sehen gut aus...obwohl das Kleid rot ist"

"Soll ich es schwarz oder grün hexen?" keifte sie?

"Wie wärs mit transparent?"feixte er.

Hermine zog empört die Luft ein.Sie verengte ihre Augen

"Darauf können wir später zurück kommen"murmelte sie.-gut verständlich.

Nun war es an Snape nach Luft zu japsen.

"Was haben sie gesagt!"

"Gar nichts...ich hab nichts gesagt"..sie schaute ihn unschuldig fragend an...

"Und ob sie das haben!..."grummelte er vor sich hin

Hermine konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen...der Abend würde noch so einiges bringen.

Jerkins holte die beiden wieder an der Treppe ab und platzierte sie neben Lord und Lady Dashwood.Lord Dashwood grüßte sie wieder herzlich,obwohl Hermine bezweifelte dass er überhaupt ein Herz hatte.Sie waren bereits beim Hauptgang angekommen und diskutierten über dies und das..

"Erzählen Sie mal Miss Valentine...Wie ist der gute Severus denn so,wenn er nicht gerade den harten Kerl raushängen lässt,sie wissen schon..wie man ihn eben kennt" er zwinkerte ihr zu.Snape wurde blass und Hermine sah ihre große Chance gekommen sich für die letzten 10 Jahre zu revanchieren...

"Den harten Kerl sagen sie?" und sie schaute Jonathan offensichtlich überrascht an.Unauffällig warf sie Snape einen gemein grinsenden Blick zu.."Nun wissen sie Lord Dashwood ,Severus ist zu Hause ein ganz Verschmuster.Von wegen harter Kerl...oh gott verstehen sie das "harter Kerl" bitte nicht miss..das bezieht sich rein auf seinen Charakter" -schallendes Gelächter der Frauen,ein süffisanter Blick der Herren ,während Snape sämtliche Gesichtszüge entglitten.

"nein nein...Lord Dashwood.Severus ist privat eine sehr sensible Natur.Nicht wahr Sevi Darling!"

Sie grinste ihn fröhlich an.

Er würde sie töten.Ja das schwor er sich in diesem Moment...ganz langsam und so schmerzvoll wie möglich..

Lord Dashwood nippte an seinem Glas und fügte lachend hinzu.

"Sevi Darling...herz zerreissend meine Liebe...jetzt erzählen sie uns bitte nicht auch noch dass er Nachts mit einem Teddy schläft."

Schallendes Gelächter.-Langsamer als langsam würde er sie töten.

"Und was gefällt ihnen so gut an Severus,Miss La Chapelle" warf nun Lady Dashwood ein.

Hermine musterte Snape einen kurzen Moment.

"Oh Lady Dashwood,viele Dinge.Ich liebe es wie er unter der Dusche singt.Völlig falsch versteht sich.Seine absolut geschmacklose Art sich zu kleiden..glauben sie mir..wenn ich ihn nicht ständig anweisen würde sich umzuziehen würde er rumlaufen wie ein Clown..Männer..sie wissen ja..."

Lady Dashwood nickte ihr wissend zu...

"Nun ja es sind all diese kleinen süßen Fehlerchen die ich so an ihm liebe.Oh und Severus sag ihnen dass du Angst im Dunkeln hast."

Mit Mühe versuchte er etwas zwischen seine Lippen hervorzupressen die er vor lauter Wut fest geschlossen hielt.

Mit belustigten erwartungsvollen Gesichtern betrachteten ihn die anderen.Was sollte er tun?

Im nächsten Moment began das Orchester mit einem Tango Argentino..

Severus erhob sich nickte den anderen zu und zog Hermine grob am Arm zu sich hinauf.

"Komm Schatz wir gehen Tanzen"

Er riss die völlig verblüffte Hermine mit sich auf die Tanzfläche,und zwang sie Position anzunhemen.Mit eng aneinandergepressten Körpern begannen sie sich im Takt der Musik..man beachte äusserst leidenschaftlichen Musik -zu bewegen.

"Ich werde sie umbringen" zischte er...

"wieso?" gluckste sie..

"Wieso?...wieso!Was war das gerade eben..Sie haben mich vor der kompletten Mannschaft dort blamiert.Bis auf die Knochen."

Hermine dreht sich in seine Arme und seine Hand ruhte auf ihrer Hüfte.

"Sie haben es verdient" zischte sie trotzig.

Er zog sie näher an sich und Hermine zog ihr Bein an schlung es um seine Hüfte und lies sich elegant nach hinten fallen,vollstes Vertrauen auf Severus sie aufzufangen...

"Ach" fauchte er als er sie wieder an sich zog.." und Fräulein Siebengescheit arbeitet neuerdings auch als Richter?"

"Geben Sies zu...sie sind nur so wütend weil es die Wahrheit ist!" grinste sie ihn an.

Sie tanzten eine Weile schweigend vor sich hin.

"Wieso können sie überhaupt tanzen?" blaffte Hermine.

"Was ist das schon wieder für eine Frage!" keifte er.." Wieso können sie atmen?" er verdrehte entnervt die Augen.

Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf

"Ich fass es nicht!Können sie niemals ein Kompliment als solches auffassen?"

"Nein-wenn sie es sagen ist es keins.Ausserdem sollten sie dringend an der Art undWeise arbeiten wie sie ihre Komplimente zum Ausdruck bringen.Nicht jeder versteht unter einem unverzeilichem Fluch eine Liebesreklärung." schnarrte er.

"Pf,Sie tun ja gerade so als seien sie der Charme in Person!"

"Nun ja ich kann mich jedenfalls nicht mangelnds Angebote weiblicher Wesen beschweren.Sie hingegen...sagen sie mir haben sie in der Zeit in der wir hier sind schon irgendwelche Angebote erhalten?Ich denke nein!"

Hermine sog vor Empörung scharf die Luft ein.Sie

"Oh sie..das ist ja wohl die Höhe!Könnte es eventuell daran liegen dass sie mich an einen Ring gekettet haben der gerade nach Verlobung schreit!Könnte es daran liegen dass mein angeblicher Geliebter-slash- Verlobter ein gefürchteter Todesser ist!Könnte das nicht ein klitze klein wenig abschrecken?" fauchte sie leise.

Oh ja Severus,du hast es mal wieder geschafft,dachte er stolz.

Sie schwiegen eine kurze Weile.

"Sie...sie haben diverse Angebote bekommen?" fragte sie und versuchte krampfhaft ihre Stimme still zu halten.

"Ja das hab ich." antwortete er trocken.

Hermine fühlte sich als wäre sie von einem 30 Tonnen Lastzug überfahren worden,und es stieg ein eisiges Brennen in ihrer Kehle hoch.

"Und..." fragte sie harsch " ich nehme an sie haben sich das nicht entgehen lassen"

Snape war kaum entgangen wie unwohl sich Hermine fühlte.Und noch vielmehr der Grund für ihr Unwohl sein verabreichte ihm eine große Dosis von Zufriedenheit.Sollte er sie von ihrer Spannung erlösen?...nein!

"Hätten sie sich das etwa entgehen lassen?" fragte er überrascht.

Hermine blickte enttäuscht und irgendwie peinlich berührt zur Seite.Es hatte mittlerweile ein langsamerer Walzer begonnen.

Natürlich hatte er sich das nicht nehmen lassen.Wie dumm von ihr zu denken er hätte auf eines dieser Angebote verzichtet.Er war schliesslich ein Mann,und Severus Snape noch dazu.

"Ich hatte es kaum anders erwartet!" blaffte sie.

Snape konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Ich hab nicht gesagt dass ich es getan hab,ich habe gefragt ob sie es getan hätten."

stellte er ruhig fest.Hermines Augen weiteten sich bevor sie sich wieder vor Wut verengten.

"Sie sind eine unmögliche Person wissen sie das!"

Hermine hatte sich wieder einigermassen entspannt,wo er doch offensichtlich den anderen Damen abgesagt hatte.

"Ich denke so oft wie sie mir das bereits unter die Nase gehalten haben,bin ich mir langsam über diese Tatsache bewusst."

"Das ist schön zu hören" lachte sie."Müssen wir unbedingt wieder zu diesen grässlichen Leuten an den Tisch zurück?" seufzte sie,als die Musik zu Ende ging.

Snape sah sie einen Moment abschätzend an und griff dann nach ihrer Hand.Er führte sie durch die Menge und durch eine große Tür auf eine kleine Terasse die mit hunderten von Kerzen erleuchtet war.

"Oh das ist wunderschön hier."flüsterte Hermine.

Hermine lehnet sich and das Marmor Geländer und atmete die kühle Luft tief ein.Snape zog sein Jacket aus und legte es ihr um die Schultern.

"Wagen sie es nicht zu protestieren!Wenn sie krank werden ,müssen sie die ganze Nacht vor sich hin hüsteln,was mir den Schlaf rauben wird." es sollte bissig klingen doch es fiele eine ganze Nuance sanfter aus als bezweckt.Misst!

Hermine kuschelte sich eng in seine Jacke die so wunderbar nach ihm roch.

Sie blickte ihn an ,sie wollte es ubedingt wissen.

"Wieso haben sie keines der Angebote angenommen?"

Snape hatte diese Frage früher oder später erwartet.Er war froh sie zu hören.

"Nun ja..es wäre wohl sehr verlockend gewesen..zugegeben...doch wäre ich auf ein solches Angebot eingeganegn,hätte der Ring dies als Auflösen des Arrangements interpretiert.Meine und ihre Seele schien mir dann als Preis doch ein wenig zu hoch,für das bisschen Unterhaltung."

Das war also der Grund.Reiner Eigennutz.Wie typisch für Snape.Aber was hatte sie erwartet?Dass er wegen ihr verzichtete.Aus Rücksichtnahme...oder mehr?

"Ach so ist das.." flüsterte sie verbittert.

Sie machte Anstalten zu gehen,als er ihre Hand festhielt.

"Aber ganz unabhängig von diesem Ring und seinen Auflagen,hätte ich mit keiner anderen Frau in diesem Schloss lieber meine Zeit verbracht als mit Ihnen."

Er lächelte nicht,sein Gesicht war völlig starr.So starr wie Hermines Stimmbänder.Was sollte sie darauf sagen?Alles was sie wusste war,dass sie Gott für diesen Satz dankte.Aner sie wollte jetzt nicht all zu sensibel und soft vor ihm aussehen.Er würde dies früher oder später wieder gegen sie verwenden.

Sie grinste ihn fröhlich an.

"Das will ich ihnen auch geraten haben" sagte sie keck,griff den verstörten Snape an der Hand und zog ihn wieder in die Halle um sich zu den anderen an den Tisch zu setzen.

**TBC**

* * *

_Dadadadadadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_so das wars mal wieder...die zwei kommen sich näher...+wuha+_

_nächstes chapi wirds etwas actionreicher,düsterer und vor allem spannender...hats euch trotzdem gefallen?_

_Busserl_

_BedtimeStory_


	11. Frauen lieben Schmuck

_Es tut mir soooooo leid!Mein Laptop ist schon wieder kaputt...ich werd noch verrückt...!_

_Also hab ich mich wieder an den meines Vaters geschlichen...muahahahahaa_

_Also hier das neue chapter...ich hoffe sehr euch gefällts...ulkigerweise ist es schon wieder ziemlich romantisch geraten...vermutlich bin ich grad frustriert...deswegen is es auch so lang_

_Zu den Reviews:_

**Chromoxid:**Na das könnte in jedem Fall noch ein Thema werden..

**Gipsy:**Er redet sich doch wie immer gekonnt aus der Situation

**Skoyer**:tut mir leid dass es gedauert hat

**Suffer:**danke danke

**Jessi2104**:Hier dein verspätetes neue chapter

**Eli**:hm..oder sogar mehr?...ja ich denke da geht noch was.,..

**Saxas13**:ich hoff so sehr dass ich das niveau halten kann

**Liquid**:chr chr..dankearrrrrrgh ich will auch baileys!

**Susanne:**du stehst auf romantik?-na dann warte mal ab!

**Weltherscherchen**:ich auch nichzt...vorher ermorden sie sich..

**Honeycat:**danke und eine gschwungene Fahne für dich...dass du es überhaupt liest!

**Chapter 11- Frauen lieben Schmuck!**

Hermine und Snape saßen am Frühstückstisch,wie gewohnt in ihren privaten Räumlichkeiten.Sie hatten festgestellt dass keiner von ihnen mehr Zeit als unbedingt nötig mit dem Rest der Gäste verbringen wollte.

Sie hatten noch 2 Tage hier abzufristen,und Hermine fand dass sie die Woche einigermassen gut rumgebracht hatten.Etwaige Zwischenmenschliche Themen wurden von ihr und Snape bis auf weiteres wehement vermieden.

Hermine schielte über ihre Zeitung um festzustellen dass nun der Moment gekommen war um genau damit aufzuhören.

"Wie meinten Sie das letztens?" fragte sie und schlürfte an ihrem Kaffee.

Snape blickte überrascht von seiner Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf.

"Wenn Sie "das" und "letztens" etwas genauer deffinieren würden, kämen wir vorran." schnarrte er.

"Naja Sie wissen schon...diese Sache."Hermine rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.

"Um ehrlich zu sein Miss Granger-Ich hab nicht die geringste Idee was sie mir mitzuteilen versuchen-"

"Naja vorgestern Abend sie wissen schon ...sie sagten sie hätten mit keiner anderen Frau im Schloss lieber ihre Zeit verbracht." Ihre Wangen wurden knallrot und sie versuchte sich hinter ihrer Zeitung zu verstecken."

Snapes Gesicht hatte ebenfalls einen hübschen rosé ton angenommen.Dann zog er eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah sie fragend an.

"Haben Sie mal die anderen Damen im Schloss gesehen?Ich hätte lieber ein Date mit Hagrid als mit einer von denen."

Hermine holte zum Rundumschlag aus.

"Sie vergleichen mich mit...mit HAGRID?"

"Ich bitte sie! Hagrids gesamtes Gehirn ist nicht so groß wie eine einzelne ihrer Hirnzellen."Snape verdrehte entnervt die Augen.

"Ohooooooooo!-Jetzt reden sie sich auf den Intellekt raus!Aber es ging um die Optik!Geben sie's zu! Sie finden mich hässlich!"

"Seien sie bitte nicht törricht Miss Granger.Sie wissen doch selbst ganz genau wie sie aussehen!"

"Und wie?"fragte sie mit gespielter Unschuldigkeit

"Was soll das werden Miss Granger?Was wollen Sie hören?Dass ich sie neben ihrem Intellekt so was von wahnsinnig anziehend finde.Dass sie so schön und sexy sind dass ich ihnen am liebsten die Kleider vom Leib reissen möchte?"-_Und das tust du Severus!._Aaaargh...wo kam diese Stimme schon wieder her!

"Ja so in der Art hab ich mir das vorgestellt." feixte sie und grinste ihn über ihre Teetasse hin an.

" Das können Sie sich abschminken.Nicht in tausend Jahren kommt so etwas über meine Lippen- Nicht einmal wenn sie Miss Universum wären,und glauben sie mir -das sind

sie nicht!"

"Sie sind auch nicht gerade ein Adonis!" _sondern noch besser!-_HERMINE!LASS ES!DU HASST IHN- H.A.S.S.T!

Snapes Laune näherte sich allmählich dem Gefrierpunkt.

"Ich dachte das Thema hätten wir durch!Zumindest sehe ich nicht aus wie ein verunglückter Riese!"

"Oh! Sie denken also doch ich sehe aus wie Hagrid.!" kreischte Hermine.

"Nunja...ein paar gewisse Parallelen sind unübersehbar." schnarrte er in seiner besten Manier.

„Wie können sie es wagen!Wo bitte habe ich Ähnlichkeit mit Hagrid!"

Oh ja ..dieses Spiel machte ihm Spaß..Ein paar Minuten noch und sie würde bewusstlos umfallen.

„Naja..er hat ein recht nettes Bärtchen" gab er trocken zurück..

Hermine zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Sie... wollen sie sagen ich habe einen Frauenbart?"

„Gehen sie ins Bad und machen sich selbst ein Bild.Aber rühren sie meinen Rasierapparat nicht an!"

Wow...das war selbst für ihn gemein.Auch wenn sie beide wussetn dass sie keinen Bart hatte.Das war schon untereste Schiene.Sehr gut!

„Ich –habe-keinen-Bart-...nicht mal Ansatzweise.!" Ihre Stimme bebte.

„Beweisen Sie mir das Gegenteil."

Hermines Gesicht versteinerte sich.Das würde er bezahlen!

Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und starrte ihn aus funkelnden Augen an.

Sie ging geradewegs auf ihn zu setzte sich auf seinen Schoss ,nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre beiden Hände und presste ihre Lippen auf seine.Snape,dem Schock völliges Opfer öffnete vor Überraschung seinen Mund und Hermine nützte den Moment um mit ihrer Zunge in ihn einzudringen.

Nach kurzer Zeit stieg auch Snape in das Spiel mit ein und ihre Zungen tanzten,als hermine sich wieder von ihm zurück zog.Sie lies seinen Kopf nicht los und flüsterte in einer Snape bedrohlich ähnlichen Stimmlage ins Ohr.

„HÄTTE!..ich einen Bart hättest du das gerade eben nicht so genossen.Und nur für den fall dass du wagst es zu bestreiten...HÄTTEST du es nicht genoßen,hättest du mich nicht zurückgeküsst."

Mit diesem Satz erhob sie sich und setzte sich wieder gegenüber an den Tisch.

„Geben Sie mir mal die Marmelade?"

Wie in Trance reichte er ihr das Glas mit Marmelade.Er musste revidieren.Noch ein paar Minuten und ER würde bewusstlos umfallen.War das gerade eben wirklich passiert?Er bezweifelte es.

„Und was ist für heute geplant?"

„Wir..äh..wir werden den Tag in Rochesterville verbringen."

„Bitte wo?"

„Rochesterville...sie können das in etwa mit Hogsmeade vergleichen..nur etwas.hm..düsterer?"

Hermine genoss den Zustand der Kontrolle.Sie hatte Snape schlicht und ergreifend ausser Gefächt gesetzt.

„Na dann wird ich mich mal fertig machen." Sie erhob sich und verschwand im Nebenzimmer.

„Mhm..tun Sie das" sinnierte Snape in den leeren Raum hinein.

Rochersterville war fantastisch.Es hatte etwas von einer italienischen Kleinstadt.Gut,die Temperaturen waren nicht wirklich tropisch aber der Ort hatte unbestreitbar einen gewissen Flaire.

Kleine Straßencafes und geheimnisvolle Geschäfte reihten sich aneinander,und es war ziemlich schwer sich für eines zu entscheiden."

„Als sie sagten wir würden den Tag in dieser Stadt verbringen dachte ich ehrlich gesagt wir würden das im Rahmen eines Programms tun...-MIT den ANDEREN" flötete Hermine mit dem Blick in das Schaufenster eines Büchergeschäfts.

Snape errötete leicht.

„Wenn sie möchten können wir gerne zurück gehen und Jonathan Dashwood samt Anhang bitten uns zu begleiten.""schnarrte er genervt.

Hermine lächelte ihn an.

„Nein nein...sie sind anstrengend genug.Ich denke sie sind ausreichend Beschäftigung für einen Tag."

Sollte er jemals was anderes gedacht bzw. gesagt haben...hier die offiziele Bestätigung...er hasste diese Frau!

„Und wo gehen wir jetzt hin?" fragte sie..

„Ich möchte ihnen was zeigen.Geben sie mir ihre Hand..ich will sie nicht in der Menge verlieren und dann stundenlang suchen müssen"

Vorsichtig legte Hermine ihre Hand in seine und genoß die angenehme Wärme die sich durch ihren Körper zog.

Nach mehreren Abbiegungen in verwinkelte Gässchen kamen sie vor einem großen Gebäude an.

Snape lies ihre Hand los und sie hatte plötzlich das Gefühl etwas verloren zu haben.

Sie betraten das Geschäft und Hermine jappste nach Luft.

Vor ihr reihten sich Hunderte von regale die scheinbar unendlich hoch waren-vollgestopft mit Büchern.

„Das ist der Himmel" hauchte Hermine.

Snape konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Nicht direkt,...aber die wohl größte Sammlung an Büchern die sie in Europa finden werden"

Doch Hermine war schon um die Ecke verschwunden und stapelte Bücher auf ihrem Arm.

Etwa drei Stunden und 20 Bücher im Gepäck später verließen die beiden das Geschäft.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte dass sie ein noch größerer Junky sind als ich es bin hätte ich sie nicht in dieses Geschäft gelotst."

„War das ein Kompliment?"

„Naja wenn sie „Cracksüchtiger" mit einem Kosenamen assoziieren - dann ja!"

Hermine lachte laut auf und hakte sich bei ihm ein.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Sie sind anstrengend wissen sie das."

„Ich wollte doch nur..."

„Warten sie es einfach ab..okay!"

Die beiden schlenderten durch die Gassen und beobachteten die anderen Besucher.

„Muss das sein?"

„Muss was sein?"

„Dass sie sich bei mir einhaken...haben sie Angst umzufallen.."

„Naja aber wir müssen doch den Schein wahren!" versuchte sich Hermine aus der Affäre zu ziehen.

Snape sah sie schief an.

„Na aber sicher doch."

Hermine blickte betroffen zu Boden und lies seinen Arm los.Sie gingen einige Schritte weiter und zu ihrer Überraschung legte Snape seine Hand auf ihr Kreuz um sie in die richtige Richtung zu Lotsen.

Sie kamen vor einem Restaurant zum stehen das ziemlich teuer aussah.

„Le Mirage" war in goldenen Lettern über die Tür geschwungen und sie funkelten die beiden magisch an.

„Also Snape...wir müssen es nicht gleich übertreiben.." kicherte sie leicht beunruhigt...

„Stellen sie sich bitte nicht an." Und damit hatte er sie schon zur Tür reingedrückt.

Ein Kellner kam sofort herbeigeeilt um ihnen die Mäntel abzunehmen.Ein weiterer geleitete sie zu einem Tisch.Sie hatten einen Platz etwas Absatz in einem Erker bekommen der nur aus Glas bestand und die Sicht auf einen riesigen See freigab.

Der Tisch war von zwei wunderschönen Silbernen Kerzen erleuchtet und es duftete wunderbar nach rosen.

Snape musste zufällig hierrein geraten sein und würde es sicher schon wieder bereuen.das war DEFINITIV nicht sein Style.Zu wenig modrig und kalt-und zu hell.

Sie bestellten eine Flasche Wein und dann begann erstmal das große Schweigen.

Einen Moment später kam ein kleiner dicklicher Mann an ihren Tisch.Einer von diesen Anzugträgern aber trotzdem imposant.

„Ahhhh..Professore Severus Snape...schön sie wied'r zu seh'n!"

„Sie waren schonmal hier?" fragte Hermine erstaunt...

„Ja my Lady...doch für gewöhnlich bevorzugt il Professore es allein zu kommen.Ich frage mich also wer die hübsche Dame an deiner Seite ist alter Freund.Doch nicht etwa MRS Snape?"

„Nun ja beinahe.".murmelte er

Und der Blick des Mannes fiel auf Hermines Ring.Nein Snapes Ring...an Hermines Hand.

„Ahhh Severus...es wurde auch langsam Zeit...und was für ein Goldfang..Stell uns vor."

„Das ist Igor Letnikova Besitzer des Restaurants und ein alter Freund..und das ist Valen..Hermine Granger.."er blickte sie kurz unsicher an."...meine...-Verlobte"

Hermine schluckte hart.

Sie streckte die Hand nach Igor aus.

„Schön sie kennzulernen" lächelte sie.

„Ahh...das Vergnügen ist ganz auf meiner Seite.Habt ihr zwei schon bestellt?Novak ist heute in der Küche..er zaubert euch das beste Coq au Vin das ihr finden könnt."

„Das wär sehr schön,Igor" bedankte sich Snape mit einer Manier die hermine beinahe völlig fremd war.—so höflich!

„Ihr seid heute Abend meine Gäste..bestellt was immer ihr wollt!"

Und mit einer Verbeugung entfernte er sich.

„Wow...sie können ja höflich sein."

„Wow..sie haben in fünf Minuten nur einen Satz gesagt!"

Hermine legte ihren Kopf schief und lachte ihn an.Das wiederrum bewirkte in Snape ein wohlig warmes Gefühl.

Sie bekamen ihr Essen, was sich in der Tat als bestes Coq au Vin aller Zeiten herausstellte ,redeten über dies und das(hauptsächlich Zaubertränke) und genoßen einfach die Zeit.

„..Und das ist auch der Grund weswegen ich die bessere Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bin..."

Snape schnaufte empört auf...

„Moment...die Begründung schein ich irgendwie verpasst zu haben!"

„Nun ja es heisst ganz eindeutig VERTEIDIGUNG GEGEN DIE DUNKLEN KÜNSTE..nicht WER HAT ANGST VORM SCHWARZEN MANN"

Snape wollte gerade protestieren als ihm das verräterische Grinsen entkam.

„Sie denken also ich bin ein beängstigender widerlicher bösartiger Mann!-Der keinesfalls Adonis gleichkommt"

Er zog eine Braue nach oben.

Hermine lehnte sich leicht nach vorne..

„beängstigend?-früher!...bösartig?-die PERSONIFIZIERTE Boshaftigkeit! Widerlich?-nein...und woher wollen Sie wissen dass ich Adonis gut finde?"

„Nun ja ich bin auch irgendwie erleichtert dass ich keiner antiken Alabaster Putte gleiche.." er nippte an seinem Wein.

„Oh sie haben zumindest genauso durchtrainierte Muskeln und blasse Haut!" räumt sie ein.

Snape entglitten sämtliche Gesichtszüge.

„Woher wollen sie das wissen?"

Hermine grinste ihn verschmitzt an...

„Ich hab sie heimlich beim duschen beobachtet."

„Sie...sie.-...sie haben.."

„Ach was nur ein Scherz...das war reine Spekulation...aber es beruhigt mich dass ich offensichtlich richtig liege."

„Und in wie weit wäre das für sie relevant?"

„Naja...falls ich sie doch heiraten muss könnte das für mich von erheblich großer Relevanz sein!"

Sie blickte ihn verheißungsvoll an.

„ähm.-..okay" snape rutschte unruhig hin und her..."Naja also wo wir gerade beim Thema wären.."

„Ja?"

„Naja es tat mir irgendwie leid dass sie unter der momentanen Situation so.."

„Was für eine Situation?"

„Naja..diese Verlobungssache...dass sie darunter so leiden müssen...und da...ja also da..hab ich ihnen was besorgt."

Er räusperte sich verlogen und gab ihr ein quadratisches Samtkästchen über den Tisch.

Hermine machte große Augen..

„Das...das ist für mich?"

„Nein für die Frau neben ihnen"

„Sehr witzig"

Hermine öffnete das Kästchen und keuchte auf.

Eine Platin Kette mit dem Anhänger in Form einer Elfe die mit smarragdgrünen Edelsteinen bestückt war,funkelte Hermine an und erleuchtete den gesamten Tisch.

„Ich dachte die passt vielleicht zu ihrem Ring...eben nur nicht ganz so-belastend!"

„Sie ist wunderschön" hauchte Hermine.."Aber ich kann.."

„Oh nein..kommen sie jetzt ja nicht mit so einem langweiligen Spruch wie..ICH KANN SIE UNMÖGLICH ANNEHMEN."

Hermine sah ihn pikiert an.

„Aber das ist doch nicht irgendeine Floskel. Ich meine so frustrierend ist das ganze auch wieder nicht...also verstehen sie mich nicht falsch..es ist auch nicht wie eine Reise nach Mauwi...aber eben erträglich...Das war wirklich nicht nötig."

Snape erhob sich..ging um den Tisch und griff nach der Kette. Er stellte sich hinter sie und legte ihr die Kette um.Er beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.

„Ich will dass du sie trägst.Sie ist ein Geschenk..und Geschenke von Severus Snape schlägt man nicht aus."

Er setzte sich wieder an seinen Platz und trank an seinem Wein.

„Wo haben sie die her?"

„Sie waren vorher im Buchladen so vertieft dass ich mal eben zum Juwelier neben an gehuscht bin..nur so zum Spaß und da hab ich die Kette gesehen und musste irgendwie sofort an sie denken."

Hermine blickte auf.

„Sie denken an mich wenn sie eine Elfe sehen?"

ERTAPPT SEVERUS...VOLL FRONTAL!

„Naja Sie wissen schon...lästige kleine Biester...nervtötend" stammelte er.

Sie lächelte ihn verständnisvoll an...

„Ja natürlich..."

Sie quatschten noch eine Weile ehe sie sich von Igor Letnikova verabschiedeten und ihm versprechen mussten ihn zu ihrer Hochzeit einzuladen...(„aber unbedingt Igor,sollte ein Datum feststehen erfährst du's als erster!")

Sie verliessen das Restaurant als es schon dunkel war,und die Nachtbeleuchtung bereits eingeschalten.

Hermine zitterte kurz auf.

„Ist ihnen kalt?"

„Nein nein..es geht schon" doch Snape hatte bereits seinen Mantel ausgezogen und ihr üübergelegt,

„Sind sie wahnsinnig...sie werden erfrieren..oder zumindest totkrank werden...sie schnarchen eh schon..wie wird das erst wenn sie verschnupft sind..."

Snape wollte gerade wütend protestieren als sie ihn eng an sich zog und ihn mit unter den Mantel zog.

„Wir teilen ihn uns...Wir sind schliesslich erwachsene Menschen!"

Hätte man noch einen dritten Beobachter mit unter den Mantel gesteckt hätte dieser bezeugen können dass es einige Grad heißer darunter war als unbedingt nötig.

Im Schloß und in ihren Räumlichkeiten angekommen liessen sie voneinander ab.

Hermine stand immernoch neben ihm und fasste mit ihren Fingern auf der kühlen Kette an ihrem Hals entlang.

„Das war ein sehr schöner Abend.Dankeschön"

Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange,bevor sie im Bad verschwand..

„Immer wieder gerne."...

* * *

TBC

_**So Leute das wars erstmal...wow..ist mehr geworden als gedacht...hehe...**_

_**Wollt ihr wissen wies weitergeht?dann schreibt mir doch ein kleines Review!BITTEEEEEEEe**_

Gruß und Kuss 

_**BedtimeStory**_


	12. Sag kein Wort!

_Ich bin so schnell ich bin so schnell...muhahahaha_

_Naja also verhältnismässig..lol_

_Naja also es geht gleich weiter ..einige fehler sind sicher drin..habs nicht nochmal durchgelesen._

_Okay..._

_Danke an alle Reviewer..Ich schreib beim nächsten Chapter jedem ganz ausführlich was..nur grad hab ich gaaaaaaaaar keine Zeit..eventuell editiere ich das später noch und füge jedem reviewer ein paar sätzlein hinzu...also_

_Chapter 11 nochmal anschauen die nächsten tage..._

_Danke nochmal..ohne euch hätte ich längst aufgegeben (besonderer dank an cyberrat saxas13 und chromoxid) und an alle anderen ihr seid super und motiviert mich total!_

_**Chapter 12- Sag kein Wort!**_

Hermine blickte in den Spiegel und die Elfe an ihrem Hals funkelte ihr entgegen.Dieses Geschenk war ja so was von Snape untypisch!So...so geschmackvoll!

Trotzdem,sie hatte das Gefühl sich bei ihm revanchieren zu müssen.Nicht weil es sich so ziemte,nein-weil sie es wollte.

Sie überlegte wann ihr ein Mann das letzte Mal ein solches Geschenk gemacht hatte.Mit dem Ergebnis dass sie feststellen musste dass ihr noch nie ein Mann irgendetwas geschenkt hatte.Ausser eventuell Ron.Von dem gab es mal zum Valentinstag eine selbstgemachte Haarspange. Furchtbar hässliches Ding!Nun ja das wären dann in 20 Jahren äh...ein Geschenk...-keine gute Bilanz.

Ausserdem,was hatte der Restaurant Besitzer gesagt?Snape würde das Lokal für gewöhnlich alleine besuchen?

Sie schwelgte gerade in seinen Motiven als es heftig an der Badtüre pochte.

„Miss Granger,machen sie auf!"

Etwas ungeduldiges und nervöses lag in seiner Stimme.Hermine öffnete umgehend die Türe und sah einen Severus dessen Gesicht vor Schmerz verzogen war.Er hielt sich den Unterarm.

„Nein!" flüsterte Hermine.

„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken." Presste er hervor."Es war zu erwarten gewesen dass er uns rufen würde.Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen.Warten Sie nicht.Es wird vermutlich spät.Und ich hätte eine Bitte „

„Ja natürlich..was soll ich..."

„Auf der Kommode stehen einige Zutaten und eine provisorische Ausrüstung.Ich hab ihnen das Rezept für einen Trank hingelegt den sie brauen müssen bis ich zurück bin-er ist nicht sehr schwer.Mein Zustand wird vermutlich nicht besonders berauschend sein wenn ich wieder komme.Ich brauche den Trank-und zwar frisch.Es wäre also wirklich wichtig und sehr hilfreich von ihnen wenn sie mir diesen trank brauen könnten."

„Er wird fertig sein wenn sie zurückkommen" sagte Hermine knapp.Er lächelte sie matt an.

Er drehte sich weg um zu gehen,doch Hermine hielt ihn an der Schulter fest und drehte ihn wieder zu sich.

„Machen Sie keine Dummheiten und riskieren sie nichts!Ich...Ich will mich nicht sorgen müssen."

Er hob eine Braue.

#"Sie sorgen sich um mich?..."

Hermine errötete leicht ..

„Naja ...wie sie vielleicht wissen hängt mein Leben neuerdings von ihrem ab." Und sie hob ihre Hand mit dem Ring in sein Sichtfeld.

Ein Stich der Enttäuschung huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Ja,natürlich.." meinte er knapp und ein wenig verbittert.Er nickte ihr zu und verschwand zur Tür hinaus.

Hermine lies sich erschöpft auf das Bett fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Was konnte der Lord nur wollen?Hatte er von ihrer Identität erfahren?Würde er Severus bestrafen(Ijn ihren Gedanken war sie bereits bei SEVERUS angekommen.Immerhin war er ihr Verlobter)

Würde er bestraft werden?...Oder-schlimmer?

Der Gedanke an eine solche Option schnürte Hermine den Hals zu.Sie blickte zur Kommode und raffte sich hoch.Sie musste dringend anfangen den Trank zu brauen.

Severus hatte sich vor das Schloss geschlichen und war dann sofort zum abgemachten Treffpunkt appariert.

Die anderen Todesser hatten sich bereits in einem Kreis versammelt und Severus reihte sich in die Runde ein.Der dunkle Lord stand in der Mitte des Kreises und beäugte seine Truppe mit skeptischen kalten Blicken aus Todbringenden Augen.

Es herrschte Totenstille ehe Voldemort seine Stimme erhob.

„Die Seite des Lichts gewinnt an Kraft.Der Potter Junge gewinnt mehr und mehr an wissen.Ich versammle also meine treuen Diener in Durmstrang,damit sie die Gelegnheit der Festlichkeiten nützen und mir wichtige Informationen beschaffen.Doch was muss ich feststellen?Ihr amüsiert euch lieber.Ihr feiert,beglückt eure Frauen oder noch viel schlimmer ihr verschwendet eure Zeit mit kitschigen Hochzeitsvorbereitungen und Geschenken."

Zischte er und sein Blick huschte wie beim Roulette durch die Reihen seiner Anhänger und blieb ruckartig bei Snape stehen.

Severus wagte es nicht seinen Blick zu senken und er wusste was nun geschehen würde.Er brauchte eine Erklärung.Schnell und möglichst überzeugend.

„Severus Snape...so so...du hast dich also verlobt?Ist das richtig?"

„Ja Mein Lord."

„Und das eilte so furchtbar dass du es deinen Pflichten mir gegenüber vorgezogen hast?"

„Nein mein Lord...es hatte sich einfach so-ergeben"

„Was ist das für ein Mädchen?Ist sie reich?"

„Ich habe genug Geld"

„Richtig...also sind ihre Eltern einflußreich?"

„Nein.Ich denke mein Einfluss in der Welt der Magie ist groß genug."

„Wieder richtig...also Severus..was ist es dann?LIEBST du sie?" spottete er,während er das wort liebst ausspie als wäre es Dreck.

„Ich bin nicht fähig zu lieben.Ihr wisst das"

Voldemort lachte hyterisch auf.

„Ja mein treuer Freund,das hast du ja bereits einige male bewiesen.."

Snape hätte sich am liebsten übergeben.

„Also sag mir Severus was ist der Grund wieso du dem Franzosen Mädchen deinen Ring an die Hand steckst."

Severus bemühte sich gleichgültig zu klingen.

„Nun es schien mir eben praktisch.Sie ist schön,sie ist...REINblütig..sie ist gehorsam sie ist ungestüm wenn sie es sein sollte.." Die anderen Männer lachten dreckig auf „...und ich brauche jemanden der sich um meinen Haushalt und so weiter kümmert..." meinte er trocken.

Der dunkle Lord sah ihn prüfend an doch verzog dann sein gesicht zu einem hässlichen Lächeln.

„Nun das sind in der Tat schlagkräftige Argumente.Ich möchte dass du sie mir bei Zeiten vorstellst dass ich sie besser _kennenlernen_ kann.."

Er lachte dreckig auf..

Snape war durch und durch angewidert.

„Bei allem Respekt mein Lord.Ich möchte bitte betonen dass ich mein Eigentum nicht teile...mit NIEMANDEM!"

Das Lachen der anderen Männer erstarb.

„So...ganz schön frech.Du weißt dass nur du in deiner Position dir eine solche Frechheit erlauben darfst.Ein anderer wäre nun bereits tot.Doch auch du sollst es nicht ganz einfach haben...Du willst nicht teilen?Nicht teilen zu müssen ist ein Privileg.Ein Privileg welches du dir erst verdienen musst."

Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer scheusslichen Grimasse.

„Wenn du in den nächsten Minuten kein einziges mal schreist...dann gehört das Mädchen dir..und nur dir!"

Severus wusste was ihm nun blühte.Doch er würde nicht schreien...er DURFTE nicht schreien.Er durfte Hermine nicht diesem Monster ausliefern.Es war seine Pflicht.Er spannte all seine Muskeln an und versuchte zeit und Raum zu vergessen als er schon wie aus weiter Ferne die Worte „Crucio!" hörte!Er würde nicht schreien!

Meilenweit entfernt schrie eine junge Frau mit gelocktem braunen Haar aus Leibeskräften während sie sich am Boden zusammenkrümmte und die einzelnen Gliedmassen vor Schmerz zuckten.

Der Smarragdgrüne Edelstein an ihrer Hand schien heller denn je und tauchte den dunklen Raum in helles Licht.

Eine ungeahnte Übelkeit stieg in Hermine auf und sie verlor jegliche Orientierung.Die Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinab bis keine mehr nachkamen und sie wimmerte in eine Ecke gezwängt vor sich hin.

Als Severus erwachte war er allein.Das Gesicht im nassen Matsch-die Kleider an mehreren Stellen eingerissen.

Seine Glieder schmerzten doch ein einziger Gedanke spendete ihm Trost.Er hatte nicht geschrien!Er hatte Hermine gerettet.vorerst..Hermine!-Er musste zurück zum Schloss...

Er hiefte sich auf und machte sich auf den Weg.

An ihrem Zimmer angekommen klopfte er an der Tür.Keine Antwort.Er trat ein und hielt die Luft an.

Das Bild dass sich ihm bot lies ihn erschaudern.

Hermine lag in einer Ecke des Zimmers zusammengekauert und wippte unbeteiligt vor und zurück.Sie wimmerte vor sich hin und ihr ganzer Körper schien in dunkelheit getaucht zu sein.Dass einzige was hell erstrahlte war Ring an ihrem Finger.

Der Ring!Ihr Seelen waren verbunden.Sie teilten Freude und Leid.Glück und...und SCHMERZ.

Er knallte die Tür zu und stürmte an ihre Seite...Er zog den schlaffen Körper in seine Arme.

Hermine öffnete die Augen leicht und murmelte mit rauer Stimme.

„Was...was haben sie dir angetan?"

Snape drückte sie enger an sich

„Es tut mir so leid" flüsterte er..." es tut mir so leid...Ich hätte besser auf dich aufpassen müssen..."

Er legte sie sanft beiseite und sprang hektisch auf und durchforstete seine Tasche auf der Suche nach einigen Phiolen...Nach einem kurzen Moment hatte er eine kleine Flasche mit Purpurner Flüßigkeit gefunden.

Er eilte wieder zu Hermine und setzte die Flasche an ihrem Mund an und zwang sie zu trinken...

Hermine fühlte die kühle Flüßigkeit ihren Hals herunterrinnen und merkte kaum wie sie in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

TBC

* * *

Sooooooo 

_**Wir kommen dem Kern der Geschichte wieder näher.**_

_**Es wird auch langsam düsterer..hm?**_

_**Okay..für alle die lieber Romantik wollen...es geht in guter Balance weiter...keine sorge**_

_**Bekomm ich ein review?**_

_**Küsschen und danke für all das essen**_

**Bedtimestory**


	13. Ein Sondierungsgespräch

_Okay da sind wir bei Kapitel 13..._

_Hier noch zu den Reviews_

_**Gipsy:**Danke freut mich.._

_**Saxas13:**Ja also es kommt dem ganzen immer näher..und es wird schon noch ne weile dauern..die hochzeit..das ende voldemort usw.._

_**Wolverine**:danke danke...hoffe es gefällt dir auch diesmal_

_**Eli**:naja ich lass sie nicht wirklich leiden...nur n bisschen eventuell_

_**Amarganth:** und ich dachte das Kapitel wär eins der schlechteren_

_**Susanne**:naja ich bin eben romance-addicted+lach+_

_**Chromoxid:**danke dass du immer noch weiter liest _

_**Cyberrat**: Ich bin so arsch froh dass dus magst..bin immer so unsicher_

_**Suffer:**Ah..du liest meine story...schreib mal bei maskenball(animexx) weiter...ich dreh noch durch_

_**Jessy:**Ja es wird noch einige düstere chaps geben_

_**Furikakeru**:Naja..fraglich wenn er herausbekommt wer Hermine wirklich ist_

_**Weltherscherchen:**Ich hab ja sonst nichts zu tun +löl+ neee...ich bemüh mich schnelöl zu schreiben..aber manchmal geht's einfach nicht._

_**Carry:**danbke...ich lese ausschliesslich ss/hg...was liest du sonst?_

_M**atamy**:Na denn willkommen im ss/hg junky club_

_**13.Ein Sondierungsgespräch**_

Hermine war in der Dunkelheit versunken ,ohne Anzeichen wo sich die Oberfläche befand.Ihr war kalt,und da hörte sie dieses Lachen.Eine schrecklich hohe und kalte Stimme.Der Besitzer der Stimme schien zu Lachen,doch Hermine hätte ihr Leben verwettet,dass sie dieses Amusement nicht teilte.

Sie versuchte die Augen zu öffnen doch alles was sie sah war ein paar roter schlitzartiger Augen.

Hermine erwachte mit einem gellenden Schrei aus ihrer Trance.Sie hatte den Oberkörper aufgerichtet und atmete keuchend ein und aus.Sie hatte die Finger in die Bettdecke gekrallt-der Körper nass geschwitzt.

Sie spürte Hände an ihren Schultern,die sie sanft wieder in ihr Kopfkissen drückten.

„Schhhh...ruhig Miss Granger.Ich bin da.Es wird ihnen nichts mehr passieren."

Hermine legte ihren Kopf schief um die Person neben ihr genauer inspizieren zu können.

Obsidian farbige Augen durchbohrten sie .Es war so angenehm,-so beruhigend.Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht traten an die Oberfläche zurück und sie legte hektisch eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm.

„Sie sind zurück"..murmelte sie verstört"Was haben sie mit ihnen gemacht"

Severus sah die Frau vor ihm genau an.Ihr weichen Locken schlängelten sich ihren hals entlang und bildeten einen malerischen Kontrast zu ihrer porzelanfarbenen Haut.Doch ihr Gesicht zeigte Spuren des Grauens.Sie hatte die Nacht zuvor die selben Schmerzen aufgrund des Cruciatus Fluches gespürt wie er. Der Dunkle Lord hatte nie mehr Wut und Kraft in einen Crucius gelegt,dessen war sich Severus sicher.Voldemort wollte ihn um jeden Preis dazu zwingen zu schreien.Doch er hatte dem Stand gehalten.Die Tatsache dass Hermine den selben Schmerz wie er hatte spüren müssen,versetzte ihm einen schweren Schlag.Er allein hatte Schuld dass dieses engelsgleiche Wesen hatte leiden müssen.Wieso hatte er Idiot ihr auch diesen verdammten Ring an den Finger stecken müssen.Neben seiner Entscheidung Todesser zu werden sicher eine der dümmsten Ideen in seinem Leben.

„Machen sie sich keine Gedanken,Miss Granger.Ich hab auch nicht mehr abbekommen als...sie." stellte er tonlos fest.

„Wieso war Voldemort so wütend?"

Snape zuckte beim Klang des Namen zusammen.

Er haderte einen Moment ob er es ihr erzählen sollte...

„Darauf kommen wir sie sich noch eine Weile aus.Gegen Mittag werden wir Durmstrang verlassen und nach Hogwarts zurückkehren."

Er stand auf und ging Richtung Tür.

„Und wir gehen nicht auf den Abschlussball heute Abend?"

Er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne.Zugern hätte er noch einmal mit ihr getanzt.Sie in den Armen gehalten.Aber ihre Sicherheit erforderte den unverzüglichen Aufbruch.

„Nein" murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst ,und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Die Rückreise verlief stumm und Ereignislos.Hermine hatte viele Fragen,doch er war offensichtlich nicht dazu bereit zu Antworten.

In Hogwarts angekommen begleitete Snape Hermine noch zu ihren persönlichen Räumen.

„Ich fürchte wir sind noch nicht am Ende Miss Granger.Wir werden morgen eine lange Diskussion vor uns haben.Ich halte es für angemessen dass sie sich nun ausgiebig erholen.Ich versichere ihnen,lange Gespräche mit Albus können...nervtötend sein."

Er lächelte sie matt an.Und nickte ihr zu um sich zu verabschieden und wollte sich gerade umdrehen,als..

„Professor Snape..." sie blickte verlegen zu Boden."Ähm..nun da wir ja jetzt nicht mehr so tun müssen als ob wir..naja..."

Sie griff in ihre Tasche und zog etwas glitzerndes hervor.

„..naja ich denke da wollen sie die wohl wieder zurück haben!"

Sie hielt ihm die Elfenkette hin die er ihr zwei tage zuvor geschenkt hatte.

Snape sah sie irritiert und ein wenig getroffen an.

„Die Kette war ein Geschenk.Von mir an Hermine Granger,an keine Valentine La Chapelle oder sonst wen.Ich verstehe ja dass sie jedes Schmuckstück von mir so schnell wie möglich los werden wollen.Aber ich versichere Ihnen dieses hier ist völlig harmlos.Wenn sie die Kette allerdings aus anderen Gründen nicht haben wollen,zum Beispiel weil sie von mir ist dann..."

„..nein!Professor...Unter diesen Umständen nehme ich die Kette natürlich gerne an.Wobei sie natürlich recht haben.Auf ein weiteres Schmuckstück hätte ich in der Tat verzichten können."Sie blickte missbilligend auf ihren...seinen! Ring herab.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen.Ich bin ja schonmal erfreut dass sie sich noch nicht die Klippe herunter gestürzt haben.Jede andere Frau in ihrem Alter hätte das angesichts solch einer Hiobsbotschaft sicher getan."

„Nun ja übertreiben sie mal nicht.Es ist richtig.Für den Fall dass ich sie heiraten müsste,wäre ich in vielerlei Hinsicht eingeschränkt.Ich würde niemals meine große Liebe finden,sollte es so etwas geben.Ich würde meine Freunde nicht mehr sehen können,nein professor versuchen sie bitte nicht zu bestreiten dass sie Harry und die anderen hassen.Ich müsste auch sonst sehr viel Rückschritte machen.Zudem weiss ich nicht was sie davon halten dass ihre Frau arbeiten geht.Dies sind tatsächlich ein paar Punkte die mich beunruhigen.Aber ansonsten hätte ich es auch viel schlimmer erwischen können." Sie lächelte ihn sanft an.

„Nun ja das sind nicht gerade nebensächliche Dinge.Aber ich denke darauf werden wir morgen zurückkommen.Gute Nacht Miss Granger..."er hielt kurz inne "..._Professor_ Granger"

Er verschwand zur Tür hinaus.

Die kalte Luft der Kerker von Hogwarts schlug ihm beruhigend entgegen.

Er war also nicht die schlechteste Alternative!

Was ihn jedoch am meisten verwunderte war die Tatsache dass in ihrer liste Ausführungen wie „Ich will sie nicht heiraten weil sie eine hässliche alte übergroße Fledermaus sind.Ein schleimiger launischer Misstkerl,ein Todesser und ein Slytherin wie er im Buche steht noch dazu..." fehlten.

Naja was man eben so üblich über ihn sagte.Nichts davon...nada...nur ein paar wirklich logische und einleuchtende Bedenken die er ihr keinesfalls übel nehmen konnte.

Gott gütiger..er musste in sein Bett.

Wenige Stunden später standen die Gryffindor Löwin und die Slytherin Schlange vor dem großen Wasserspeier der zum Büro von Direktor Dumbledore führte.

„Haben sie gut geschlafen?" fragte er sie ohne sie anzusehen.

„Genau genommen habe ich noch gar nicht geschlafen.Ich habe ausgepackt und den Unterricht für die Woche vorbereitet."

„Sie haben..." er schüttelte den Kopf „ Sie haben den Unterricht vorbereitet?"

„Nun Professor Snape.Sicherlich verstehen sie dass ich erst 20 bin und neu in der Branche.Ich muss mich im Gegensatz zu ihnen eben noch vorbereiten.Was ihnen hin und wieder auch nicht geschadet hätte.?"

Snape zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Was wolloen sie damit sagen?Dass mein Unterricht schlecht war...unvorbereitet?"

„Nein...ich möchte lediglich darauf hinweisen dass sie ihr Potential nicht immer ganz ausschöpfen."meinte sie knapp

„Oh Miss Granger...Sie haben keine Ahnung von meinem...POTENTIAL!..sonst würden sie keine solch lebensmüden Behauptungen in den Raum stellen!"

„Oh..aber vielleicht würde ich.."

„SEVERUS,HERMINE!"

Die beiden drehten sich aprubt um und sahen in die blau funkelnden Augen des Direktors.

„Ihr seid schon zurück?" stiess er überrascht hervor.

„Offensichtlich" brummte Snape.

„Professor Snape bestand darauf aufzubrechen" klagte Hermine an.

„Öhm..gut...dann kommt erst mal hoch ihr zwei" meinte er nachdenklich.

Snape und Hermine folgten Professor Dumbledore und nahmen in den beiden Sesseln vor dem Schreibtisch platz.

„Möchtet ihr ein Zitronenbonbon,ihr beiden?" schnurrte Dumbledore glücklich.

„Nein wir verzichten" lehnte Snape ab.Hermine schoss ihm einen wütenden Blick entgegen.

„ICH persönlich hätte schon gerne eins.Danke dass sie mir die Entscheidung vereinfachen wollten Professor Snape,aber ich bin trotz allen Geschehnissen der letzten tage dazu fähig das allein zu tun!" giftete sie.

Albus steckte sich amüsiert über die kleine Sequenz die sich hier gerade abspielte ein Bonbon in den Mund und reichte Hermine die Dose.

Hermine griff nach einem Bonbon und der Ring an ihrem Finger funkelte Dumbledore entgegen.Dieser verschluckte in seinem Schockzustand das Bonbon und kämpfte nun gegen einen quälenden Hustenanfall.Nach Luft ringend,hielt er sich mit einer Hand an den Hals und wechselte verwirrte und leicht panische Blicke zwischen Hermine und Snape.

„Das ist..." stotterte er." Ihr habt...Ihr seid"

„Ganz recht Albus.Miss Granger und ich sind verlobt.Und genau das stellt auch das Problem dar."

Dumbledore hatte den Schock immer noch nicht überwunden.

Absurd,dachte Severus.Dieser Mann stellte sich furchtlos allem und jedem,sogar dem gefürchtetstem aller schwarzen Magier gegenüber,und ein kleines Schmuckstück brachte den Mann so aus der Fassung.Alter Narr.

Severus erklärte kurz wie es zu dieser aussergewöhnlichen Situation gekommen war.

„Ja genau und jetzt sind wir hier,damit sie den Zauber auflösen können Professor Dumbledore" ergänzte hermine.

Dumbledore sah die beiden entgeistert an.

„Tut mir leid Hermine.Das ist ein Erbstück das Jahrzentelang mit starken Zaubern...dunkeln!Zaubern belegt wurde.Und da du oder zumindest irgendein Teil in dir der ganzen Sache nicht abgeneigt war ist das Bündnis auch magisch rechtskräftig.Ich fürchte ich kann nichts für euch beide tun." Er seufzte schwer.

Hermine wurde bleich.Übelkeit stieg in ihr hoch.Jetzt war es wohl endgültig aus mit ihr.

Severus Snape schien es nicht besser zu gehen.

„Severus,ich will dich nicht noch mehr belasten...aber es war schlichtweg furchtbar fahrlässig von dir ihr den Ring anzustecken.Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

„Ja genau...was hast du dir dabei gedacht!" keifte Hermine.Sie legte jetzt keinen Wert mehr auf Formalitäten.Wenn es so weiterging wie es den Anschein machte würden Formalitäten in naher Zukunft eh nicht mehr von Notwendigkeit sein.

„Ich...weiss auch nicht...es ist einfach so über mich gekommen..."

Stille...für Minuten.

„Was sollen wir denn nun tun?" fragte Hermine matt.

„Was ist beim Death Eater Treffen geschehen Severus"

„Er hat von der Verlobung erfahren.Er hat mich ausgefragt."

„Er war sehr sehr wütend und hat den Crucius Fluch über ihn verhängt" mischte sich Hermine ein

Snape schnaubte verächtlich.

„Ist das wahr?" Dumbledore sah Severus durchdringlich an.

„Nicht wenn sie dabei ist!..." zischte er.

Hermine stieß empört die Luft aus.

„Aber aber Severus.Denkst du du solltest Geheimnisse vor der deiner Frau haben?"

„Sie ist NICHT meine Frau!"- „ Er ist NICHT mein Mann!" keiften beide gleichzeitig.

„Nun ja...noch nicht auf dem Papier.Aber wenn man den Gerüchten um Familien Erbstücke der Familie Snape glauben schenkt ...dann seid ihr es zumindest seelen technisch."

„hoooo" giftete Hermine" das hab ich bereits zu spüren bekommen!Dank IHM!"

Snapes innerstes schmerzte bei dem Gedanken an das Bild wie er Hermine nach dem Fluch in ihrem Zimmer vorgefunden hatte.Seine Mine verfinsterte sich.

„Wieso hat er den Crucius Fluch auf dich..." Albus schluckte.."..auf euch...gelegt!"

Er blickte zu Hermine die ihn wütend anfunkelte...er schickte ihr einen eiskalten Blick.

„Lord Voldemort hat von unserer Verlobung erfahren.Wie gesagt er hat mich ausgefragt."

„So weit waren wir schon..." murmelte sie genervt.Severus ignorierte ihren Kommentar.

„Nun...ich habe vorgegeben dass ich Hermine...also Valentine nur als mein persönliches Vergnügen betrachte.Dass sie gehorsam sei und so weiter..."

„Du hast WAS!" spie sie aus...

„Hermine bitte..halte dich unter Kontrolle..." bat sie Professor Dumbledore..

Snape fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„Ich konnte ihn letztendlich zufriedenstellen. Doch er wollte wie üblich daran erinnern dass ein Todesser ALLES mit seinem Meister teilte.."

Hermine wurde schlagartig bleich.Er würde sie an Voldemort verschachern...Dieser Bastard..Dieser Mistkerl..

Sie holte gerade Luft um ihn anzuschreien, doch Dumbledore hob abwehrend die Hand und brachte sie zum verstummen.

„Was hast du vereinbart Severus?Wie kam es zu dem Fluch?"

„Ich sagte...ich sagte ich würde nicht teilen." Er schluckte hart.Hermine blickte verwundert auf.

„Er war nicht begeistert und meinte jeder andere ausser mir wäre bei solch einem Kommentar lange tot.

Doch nicht mit ihm teilen zu müssen sei ein Privileg dass ich mir erst verdienen müsste"..

Er hielt inne..

„Fahr fort Severus.." stichelte ihn Dumbledore an

„Er meinte ich könnte Valentine..Hermine nur dann für mich allein haben wenn ich bei dem was folgen würde nicht schreien würde.Nicht einen Ton...und dann verhängte er den Crucius über mich und Hermine die mit dem Ring an mich gebunden ist.Er war sehr sehr wütend und dementsprechend hart viel der Fluch aus...Ich hab ihn noch nie so erlebt.Hermine war in keinem guten Zustand als ich zu ihr kam.Ende der Geschichte."

„Severus...sag mir...hast du geschrien?" fragte der alte Mann.

Es folgte ein Moment der Stille und Anspannung der Hermine wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam..der ihr Schicksal entschied.Hermines Leben hing in dieser Sekunde von Severus Snape ab.

„Nein" meinte er knapp.

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf und die Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen

Sie erhob sich von ihrem Platz und ging Richtung Tür

„Entschuldigt mich bitte" schniefte sie und schloß die Tür hinter sich.

Severus wandte sich wieder dem Direktor zu.

„Severus...das war sehr tapfer von dir.Du hast Miss Granger sehr viel Schmerz erspart..."

„Red bitte keinen Unsinn Albus..ich habe das Mädchen erst in diese Situation gebracht.Und sie wird jeden Schmerz mit mir teilen bis wir eine Lösung gefunden haben diesen Ring von ihrem Finger zu ziehen..und seien wir mal ganz ehrlich...wir werden keine finden...das bedeutet meine UNGLÜCKLICHE Ehefrau wird bis wir das zeitliche segnen jedes noch so schmerzvolle Gefühl mit mir teilen.Und so lange der Dunkle Lord unter uns weilt und ich in der Rolle des Doppelspions tätig bin wird es sicherlich nicht angenehm wereden."

„Aber ihr werdet auch die guten Gefühle und Momente teilen. Es gibt nicht nur schlechtes auf der Welt, das weißt du Severus."

„Natürlich Albus...vor allen Dingen weil ich ja ein solch Freude ausstrahlender Mensch bin."

„Dann musst du eben deine Prinzipien ändern...DU musst dich ändern du musst dich nur ein bisschen öffnen...für sie!"

„Du tust so als wär all das schon eine besiegelte Sache.Es muss eine Möglichkeit geben um Hermine daraus herauszuhalten...Wir könnten ewig verlobt bleiben und sie eben ihr Leben leben.Dann hätten wir den Ring ausgetrickst."

Albus lächelte ihn matt an.

„Du denkst nicht wirklich dass man ein solch dunkles Artefakt wie den Ring der Seelen „austricksen" kann!Wo hast du deinen Verstand gelassen?"

„Was denkst du wären die Konsequenzen?"

„Eure Seelen verlieren nach und nach an Energie. Erst mit dem Bund der Ehe werden sie wieder zu voller Blüte zurück finden...Severus wirklich...es war unglaubblich gefährlich ihr den Ring anzustecken...du hast sie in goße Gefahr gebracht..was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

„Ich weiss es verdammt nochmal nicht...Ich war in einer wahnsinnig brenzlichen Situation...ihre Identität wäre beinahe aufgeflogen und da hielt ich es für den einzigen Ausweg.Wer konnte denn wissen dass sie auf das Arrangement eingehen würde?"

„Severus...sie ist eine Frau...erwarte das Unerwartete..."

Ja vor allem weil du der Frauenversteher vor dem Herrn bist..dachte Snape...alter Trottel!

„Ich denke das war sehr viel für einen Tag, eventuell solltest du zu deiner Verlobten gehen.ich bin sicher sie braucht Unterstützung...Vor allem jetzt wo Freunde so weit entfernt sind."

„Ich denke kaum dass ich diejenige Person bin die sie jetzt sehen möchte."

„Vertrau mir...geh zu mir...sie braucht dich!"

Snape verließ das Büro und machte sich auf die Suche nach seiner Verlobten.

Er fand sie an eine große Weide am See gelehnt sitzend

„Darf ich mich setzen?" fragte er knapp

„Das ist ein freies Land" meinte sie ..den Blick starr auf den See gerichtet."...auch wenn es oft anders erscheint."

Severus nahm neben ihr im Gras platz.

„Was wird nun geschehen?" fragte sie.

„Wir...wir werden heiraten...oder wir werden beide unsere Seele verlieren."

Hermine schloss die Augen.Sie wollte weg.Sie versuchte die Methode ihrer Kindheit..Augen schliessen...aus den Augen-aus dem Sinn.

„Ich weiss es ist schwer und es tut mir leid Sie in solch eine Situation gebracht zu haben" meinte er niedergeschmettert.

„oooh..der große Severus Snape entschuldigt sich.." meinte sie verbittert.Er antwortete nicht.

„Es tut mir leid" seufzte sie und griff nach seiner Hand.Sie dachte er würde protestieren und sich ihrem Griff entziehen..doch nichts dergleichen.

Sie streichelte mit ihrem Daumen über seine Knöchel.

„Ich hab Angst.Ich fühl mich so hilflos."

„Nun ich werde Sie schon nicht martern oder dergleichen" meinte er leicht pikiert.

„Red doch keinen Unsinn.Und hör bitte auf mich zu duzen.Ich fühl mich wie in der 4.Klasse...Es ist nur so...wir werden Probleme bekommen mit Voldemort..das war erst der Anfang...was denkst du erst wie er reagieren wird wenn er erfährt dass ich nicht aus Frankreich komme..nicht reinblütig bin...und nicht auf seiner Seite stehe?" sie sah ihn fordernd an.

„Er wird es nicht erfahren"

„Oh Severus..sei bitte nicht törricht.Er wird erfahren wen du heiratest.Und wenn er es selbst nicht bemerkt dass du ihn belügst...so wird sich sicherlich Lucius Malfoy jederzeit dazu bereit erklären mich zu outen"

Das hatte er noch nicht bedacht...So ein Misst!

„Wir werden einen Ausweg finden..."

Hermine nickte...doch man sah ihr an dass sie ihm nicht glaubte.

„Und...du hast all die Schmerzen über dich ergehen lassen ohne einen Ton von dir zu geben." Meinte sie zittrig.

„Nun das war das mindeste.."

„Ich danke dir...das...das hätte ich nicht überlebt..."

Sie lehnte sich ans seine Schulter..und schlief ein.

Snape fand die Situation mehr als bizarr.Zum ersten hatte sie die Nachricht nicht nur einigermassen gut aufgenommen sondern hatte auch noch scharf die Lücke bezüglich Malfoy entdeckt.Er genoß es ihren warmen Körper an sich gelehnt zu haben und den Duft süßer Vanille aus ihren Haaren einzuatmen.Er umschloss ihre Hand etwas enger und fiel selbst in einen erlösenden Schlaf

TBC

* * *

_**Jajajajajajaha..Ich bin fertig geworden...das Chapter fiel mir sehr schwer..weil das so ein zwischen brücken ding geworden ist..ich hoffe euch hats trotz alledem gefallen...**_

_**Liebe Grüße und die Schokokuchen waren lecker**_

_**Kuss und gute nacht**_

_**Bedtimestory**_


	14. Wie man sich täuschen kann!

_So da wär ma wieder-...Vielen Dank für die lieben reviews...Ihr seid meine totale Motivation...Ohne weuch würd ich nicht weitermachen..Ihr seid wahnsinnig spitze...danke!_

_**Chromoxid:**Trotzdem danke..ohne euch würd ich sie ja nicht schreiben lach_

_**Cyberrat:**Ja sorry das hab ich vertauscht..aber du weißt ja wie ich s meinte.._

_**Honeycat**:Supervielen dank..die Cola brauchte ich dringend...danke hoffe du magst das chapter!_

_**Suffer:** Danke für den knuddler...und bitte mach mit Mskenball weiter..schreibs endlich auf PC BIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTE _

_**Saxas13**:Danke danke danke...Aber ich stells mir auch echt lustig vor!_

_**Carry**:Danke..aber HP DM is auch echt toll!_

_**Jessy**:Ja diesmal gings leichter..aber obs genauso gut ist musst du sagen_

_**Eli**: ich weiss ich fands auchs chade...aber du bekommst was VIIIIIIIIIIIIEL besseres..._

_**MyLoveisYourlove:** Vielen Dank für deine vielen reviews...toll dass es dir gefällt...hoffentlich hast du auch weiterhin spaß dran es zu lesen.._

_**KendraPendragon**:Tja es kommen sicher noch nm paar leidvolle szenen,..muha..ich hoffe ich kann das Niveau für dich halten!_

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Wie man sich täuschen kann!**_

Hermine setzte ihre Tasche neben sich ab und klopfte an der großen Türe des Fuchsbaus.

Sie hörte lautes Klirren und heftiges Gekeife von innen .Ihr huschte ein wissendes Lächeln über das Gesicht und im beinahe selben Moment öffnete sich die schwere Eichentür und Mrs Weasley schloss Hermine heftig in die Arme.

„Hermine...Kind!Wie geht's dir...lass dich ansehen ,komm rein!"

Hermine jappste nach Luft anlässlich der im wahrsten Sinne-erdrückenden- Begrüssung von Mrs Weasley.Seitdem ihre Eltern tod waren-ermordet von Lord Voldemort persönlich- waren die Weasleys zu einer Art Familie geworden.

„Danke Molly." Lächelte Hermine und trat ein.Ihr Blick glitt durch den Raum und ihr Herz hüpfte wie jedes mal höher als sie bemerkte dass man einen zusätzlichen Zeiger an der berühmten Weasley Uhr mit ihrem Kopf angebracht hatte.

„Komm rein komm rein...die anderen sind noch hinter dem Haus.Du weißt ja nichts als Quidditch im Kopf!"

scherzte sie.

Hermine setzte sich an den großen Holztisch und nahm dankbar die heisse Tasse danpfenden Tee von Molly entgegen.

Verträumt schaute sie durch das Fenster und suchte den Himmel nach ihren Freunden ab.

Ein lautes Klirren erweckte sie aus ihrer Trance. Abrupt wandte sie ihren Kopf nach rechts und sah eine zerbrochene Teekanne am Boden liegen-zu Füßen von Molly Weasley die sie anstarrte als würde sie Arm in Arm mit einem Dementor auf der Eckbank sitzen.

„Was...was?" stotterte Hermine verwirrt.

„Wo hast du den her?" fragte Mrs Weasley ohne weitere Umschweife und zeigte auf den hell funkelden Ring an Hermines Finger.

So ein Misst!Molly kam aus einer reinblütigen alten Zaubererfamilie...sicher wusste sie längst von wem der Ring war.

„Also ich..."

„Wo du ihn her hast...frage ich" ihre Stimme war gefährlich angespannt.

„Ähm...ich hab ihn nicht geklaut wenn du das meinst" Hermine war äusserst unwohl.

„Hermine!" schallte es von der Türe.Ginny Harry und Ron standen im Rahmen,offensichtlich überrascht-aber dennoch erfreut.

„Wag es ja nicht das Thema zu wechseln!Du sagst mir auf der Stelle wer dir dieses Mordinstrument gegeben hat!" fauchte Mrs Weasley.

Hermine war völlig perplex.Sie hatte sie noch nie so wütend und seltsam panisch erlebt.

„Mum?Was meinst du...wie kommst du dazu Hermine so anzufahren?" verteidigte Ron sie.

„Frag sie doch selbst.Komm schon Hermine sag uns wieso du den Familienring der Snapes an deiner Hand stecken hast"

„Du hast WAS!" fauchte nun auch Harry

„Ich äh..." stammelte Hermine.

„Du hast einen Ring der Snapes an deiner Hand?" Harry war fassungslos.

„Oh und nicht nur irgendeinen Ring..." Molly griff nach Hermines Hand mit dem Ring und hielt sie hoch" nein nein...sie hat den Ring der Seelen an der Hand."

Ron griff nach ihrer Hand und betrachtete wie paralysiert den Ring und versuchte mit einemmal wie wild ihn abzuziehen.

Hermine riss ihre Hand zurück und starrte Ron entsetzt an.

„Ron du tust mir weh!Es ist unnötig-...er wird nicht abgehen.."

„Aber...aber das würde bedeuten..."

„Hat Lucilla dir den Ring angesteckt? Sie hat dich gezwungen richtig?Sie spielt wieder eins ihrer Spiele?" spie Molly aus.

„SEID IHR DENN ALLE VERRÜCKT GEWORDEN!" meldete sich nun Ginny zu Wort.Sie hatte als einzige bemerkt dass Hermine bereits in Tränen ausgebrochen war und eilte nun zu ihrer Freundin und schloss sie in die Arm..„Ihr kommt hier an und werft ihr Behauptungen an den Kopf und lasst ihr nicht mal die Möglichkeit zu erklären..."

Die anderen senkten die Köpfe und setzten sich zu Hermine und Ginny an den Tisch.

„Hermine...atme erst mal durch und bekomm einen klaren Kopf."

Hermine schniefte laut.

Nach einiger Zeit hob sie den Kopf und sah in die Runde.Alle gespannt darauf was für eine Erklärung sie nun bringen würde.Hermine bezweifelte dass sie mit der Wahrheit glücklich wären.

„Also Hermine", fing Ginny an „Kannst du ein paar Fragen beantworten?"

Hermine nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Also.Wer hat dir den Ring gegeben?"

„Professor Snape..."

Entsetzte Blicke von Molly , Ron und Harry.

„Was für ein Ring ist das?"

„Ein Verlobungsring" meinte Hermine knapp.

Aufkeuchen der Gegenpartei.

„Seid ihr ein paar...du und Snape?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.Ron atmete erleichtert auf.

„Aber ihr werdet heiraten?"

„Ja."

„Hermine das kann nicht sein!" flehte Ron

„Nun lass sie doch endlich Ron..warte bis sie uns alles erzählt hat.

„Hermine ...tust du das wegen dem Heirats Gesetz?"

Zum ersten mal blickte Hermine die anderen an...

„Dem..WAS!" fragte sie entrüstet?

„Letzte Woche...Fudge hats Hals über Kopf erlassen.Sie wollen Muggelgeborene mit Reinblütern mischen...Hermine..ich dachte WIR beide würden heiraten.Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?" flehte Ron

Molly nickte, ihrem Sohn zustimmend.

„Red keinen Unsinn ...ich kann nicht glauben dass das Ministerium so was machen würde!"

„Das heisst du wusstest nicht von dem Erlass?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Natürlich nicht...Ich war mit Severus die letzte Woche auf Durmstrang.!"

„SEVERUS!" murmelte Molly verächtlich

„MUM" griff Ginny ein.

„Soll das heissen du heiratest das schleimige Monster ,ohne es zu müssen."

„Nicht direkt..."meinte Hermine leise.

„Wieso...was soll schon passieren wenn du ihn nicht heiratest" meinte Ron lässig.

„Tja Ron... dann verlieren er und ich unsere Seelen,möchte ich meinen." antwortete Hermine trocken.

„Oh gott Hermine" hauchte Ginny und griff nach der Hand ihrer Freundin.

„Hermine ich denke du vergisst ein wichtiges Detail..." meinte nun Mrs Weasley.

Hermine sah sie überrascht an.

„Sag uns wieso eure Seelen verschmolzen sind..."

Hermine war es wirklich unangenehm.Mrs Weasley schien wohl über die Geschichte des Rings bescheid zu wissen.Sicherlich war sie nur vorrübergehend wütend weil Hermine Ron somit im Stich gelassen hatte.

„Wir mussten in Durmstrang vorgeben ein Paar zu sein.!" Hermine hörte verächtliches schnauben" zu meiner Sicherheit" fügte sie schnell hinzu.

„Wir kamen anlässlich meiner erdachten Identität in eine brenzliche Situation.Er steckte mir den Ring an als Beweis wie ernst es ihm war."

„Und weiter..." harkte Mrs Weasley nach.

Geknickt gab Hermine nach und erzählte weiter.

„Nun ja ein Teil von mir muss dem Arrangement wie Severus es nennt zugestimmt haben.Unsere Seelen haben sich vetschmolzen und einen unwiderrufliches Arrangement geschaffen.Ende der Geschichte"

„Was ist mit Dumbledore?" fragte Harry

„Er kann nichts tun.Ausserdem weiss der Dunkle Lord davon.Er erwartet dass Severus die nächste zeit heiratet.Er wäre sehr ärgerlich"

„Was interessiert dich das" donnerte Ron

„Wir sind dazu verdammt Freude und SCHMERZ! bis an unser Ende zu teilen.Ich denke kaum dass es angenehm wäre den Lord zu erzürnen"

„Und was ist wenn einer von euch stirbt?Stirbt dann der andere auch?" meinte Harry ironisch.

„Nun ich hoffe dass der Ring dann eine Ausnahme macht" seufzte Hermine.

„Hermine du hast uns sehr enttäuscht.Vor allem Ron.Hast du dir vielleicht gedacht was nun aus ihm wird."

wetterte Mrs Weasley.

Nun wurde es Hermine zu bunt.-Was hatte sie mit diesem verfluchten Heirats Gesetz zu tun.Was war das überhaupt für ein Witz.Eine einzige Farce!Sie wurde langsam ganz schön ärgerlich und sprang auf und griff nach ihrer Tasche.

„Es war ein großer Fehler hier her zu kommen.Ich kam weil ich Hilfe brauchte.Ich komme selbst nicht mit der Situation zurecht.Denkt ihr ich tue das freiwillig.Denkt ihr ich heirate lieber Snape als RON!Wenn ich schon muss!Ich dachte ich komme zu meiner Familie..zu meinen Freunden...aber ich hab mich getäuscht.Eine Familie reagiert nicht so widerlich wie ihr, wenn ein Mitglied Hilfe benötigt!

Ihr entschuldigt mich?Ich muss zu meinem VERLOBTEN" spie sie hysterisch aus.

Wütend drehte sie sich um und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Sie apparierte vor den Ländereien von Hogwarts und rief zu ihrer Weide am See.Die Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter und ihr Körper bebte bitterlich unter den heftigen Schluchzern.

Sie war ja so naiv gewesen..Wie hatte sie nur annehmen können dass diese Menschen sie verstehen würden.Und was war das für ein lächerlicher Erlass vom Ministerium?Sie vergrub sich ins hohe Gras...jetzt ja nicht von jemandem gestört werrden.Vor allem nicht Hagrid der sie zwingen würde seine ekelhaften „Kekse" zu essen,um sie aufzuheitern.

Sie atmete tief ein.

„Ein so hübsches Gesicht sollte höchstens vom Lachen gerötet sein,aber nicht vom Weinen."

Hermine blickte überrascht auf und sah in die tief schwarzen Augen ihres Kollegen und Verlobten.

„SIE!" giftete Hermine." Sie sind der Grund für all die Tränen"

Snape seufzte schwer.

„Nein welch überraschende Nachricht" meinte er tonlos und setzte sich neben sie.

„Na dann Miss Granger,dann erzählen sie mal...was hab ich noch verbrochen,...ausser sie auf ewig an mich gekettet und ihre Freiheit gerbaut zu haben..und so weiter...-und sofort."

„Haben sie von diesem irrsinnigen Heirats Gesetz erfahren?"

„Nun,es lies sich nicht vermeiden.Minerva McGonagall hat mich äussrst unsanft darauf hingewiesen"

„Tja," meinte sich leicht hysterisch „ Ich war also vorher bei den Weasleys um von meiner...unserer Hochzeit zu erzählen...naja sie waren ausser sich allesamt weil ich sie heirate und Ron hilflos dem Gesetz überlasse...Er hatte auf mich gezählt."Hermine blickte ihn kalt an.

„SIE!Sind schuld dass ich meine Freunde und Familie enttäuscht habe!"

Es herrschte einige Augenblicke Stille.

„Punkt Nummer eins,Miss Granger-Lieben sie Ronald Weasley?"

„Natürlich nicht!" fauchte sie."Aber trotzdem...er hätte es erwartet"

„Aber sie hätten lieber ihn geheiratet ...anlässlich der brenzlichen Lage des Erlasses des Ministeriums.." Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich.." antwortete sie...Eigentlich wollte sie sofort Ja sagen doch etwas in ihr wehrte sich..."...nein...ich liebe Ron...wirklich..als einen Bruder...Aber ich könnte niemals...romantische Gefühle oder mehr für ihn empfinden."

„Und bei mir könnten sie das?" fragte er überrascht.

Hermine lief etwas rot an..."Naja..bei Ron und mir ist das Thema vom Tisch..Uns...uns stehen hinngegen noch alle Türen offen."

„Miss Granger...Ich bin nicht der Mensch in den man sich verliebt...?"

Hermine nickte resignierend,einen stechenden Schmerz unterhalb der Brust verspürend

„Tja soetwas hatte ich vermutet.Die böse Todesser Kariere.Sowas verfolgt einen ewig hm.."meinte sie ironisch.

„Punkt Nummer zwei Miss Granger... was sind das für Freunde?Oder Familie wie sie es nennen..?Selbst wenn sie statt Ronald den Glöckner von Notre Dame -gut ich bin weissgott nicht viel besser- heirtane wollten...dann müssten sie das verstehen.Wenn dies nicht der Fall ist...tja dann können sie getrost auf diese Menschen verzichten...denn sie verdienen besseres..."

Hermine sah ihn fragend an...wer hätte das gedachtSie hatte ihn grad auf seine schmerzvolle Vergangenheit angesprochen...sie befürchtete eigentlich den Tod durch Enthauptung..doch er ergriff ihre Partei.

„Und wer bleibt mir dann?"

Er räusperte sich verlegen.

„Nun ich denke...ich bleibe ihnen..."

Hermine lächelte matt.

„Ja das ist wohl richtig..."

„Tja...wollen wir nun ihre Sachen zu mir brignen?"

„Wa...wawawaw WAS?"

„Tja denken sie vielleicht sie bleiben in ihrem Loch wohnen?"

„Erstens!Es ist kein Loch!-Zweitens...wieso denn jetzt schon?"

„Möchten Sie Snape Manor nicht kennen lernen?"

„Snape...MANOR?"

„Denken sie sie würden ihren Hauptwohnsitz in den Kerkern Hogwarts neben den Sammel Toiletten haben?"

Hermine lief rot an...Ehrlich gesagt hatte sie sich noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht.

Snape stand auf und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus.

„Kommen sie..."

Hermine erhob sich aus dem Gras und legte ihre Hand in die ihres Verlobten.Sie durchströmte eine Angenehme Ruhe und Wärme...Und schon spürte sie das vertraute Gefühl ,das ihr den Boden unter den Füßen wegriss.

TBC

* * *

_**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Haben wirs wieder geschafft für heute...**_

_**Ja das nächste mal gibt's ne schicke Hausführung..inklusive Schlafzimmermuahahahahahaha**_

_**Wollt ihr mehr?**_

_**Bitte Review und ihr bekommt Nachschlag!**_

_**Kuss und Gute Nacht**_

_**BedtimeStory**_


	15. Bettgeflüster

_Hi erstmal-...Ich weiss es hat ewig gedauert..aber ich war echt in nem kreativen Loch...ausserdem is jetzt mein Laptop wieder da._

_Hier wie versprochen die Hausführung...-fiesgrins- wie gern wär ich an Hermines Stelle..._

_Auch vielen lieben Dank an die Reviews...ohne euch wär ich nichts..-kuss-_

**chromoxid:** tja was glaubst du wie gern ich die hausführung mit ihm machen würde..

**jessy:** freut mich...diesmal wirds auch noch naja kribbelnd

**carry**:Wart mal ab-.-ich hoff das haus gefällt dir

**kendrapendragon**:Hm ich denke Mrs Weasley war erst mal nur sehr schockiert über die Situation...wir wissen ja wie impulsiv sie ist.Ich war selbst überrascht dass sie so sauer wurde..hehe...naja aber sie werden sicher nciht ewig verstritten bleiben.

**Nuja**:Ich lese eigentlich nichts anderes als HG SS...kennst du ashwinder? Super dass du die story magst

**Vicci:**danke...zugegeben ich weiss vorher selbst nie wies weitergeht

**suffer**:danke danke,...und dein neues chapter von maskenball war GRANDIOS!

**Weltherrscherchen**:offenbar warens doch zuviel kekse weils so lang gedauert hat mim updaten..aber hier ist es...dein neues chapter :)))

**Eli**:Ja ich war auch geschockt...aber sevi konnte sie ja trösten

**SweetVanilla**:erst mal toller name..und dann ...tja...eventuell hält wenigstens percy zu ihr **prust**

**MyLoveIsYourLove**: danke danke dass du immer so liebe reviews schreibst...bis denn und ich hoff dir gefällts

_**Chapter 15: Bettgeflüster**_

Hermine fühlte wie sich ihr Magen hob und das bekannte Gefühl des Apparierens einsetzte.

Sie war nie ein Freund dieser Art der Fortbewegung gewesen aber angesichts der Tatsache dass sie eine Niete auf dem Besen war,eine der wenigen Alternativen.Gott ,Snape hätte einfach Flohpulver benutzen können!

Die Wirbel kam ruckartig zum stoppen und der Nebel vor Hermines Augen klarte auf.Doch was sie da sah konnte unmöglich echt sein.

„Willkommen auf Snape Manor" schnarrte Snapes Stimme hinter ihr.

„Wir wir haben uns in der Adresse geirrt.?" fragte sie verwirrt.

Vor ihr erhob sich auf einem Hügel eine riesige Weisse Villa deren Sprossen Fenster mit Efeu bewachsen Waren.Hinter dem Haus befand sich ein riesiger Garten mit den exotischten Pflanzen die Hermine je gesehen hatte.Dies war überhaupt der schönste Ort den sie je gesehen hatte.

„Ich äh..ich geh schon mal vor" haspelte sie und rannte den Hügel hoch.

Er sah amüsiert zu wie die schöne junge Hexe mit beinahe kindlicher Begeisterung das neue Anwesen inspizierte.Er hatte über die Jahre vergessen wie schön es hier eigentlich war,doch er hatte mit diesem Ort Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit verbunden,die alles andere als schön waren.

Hermine uschte durch den Garten und ihr Blick fiel auf einen kleinen See auf dem Sich der Sonnenuntergang spiegelte.Am Ufer stand eine Große Trauerweide deren Äste beinahe das

kleine Ruderboot verdeckt hätten dass am Baumstamm festgebunden war.

„Kommen sie Miss Granger.." rief Snape ihr hinterher,und sie folgte ihm bis an die große Tür aus Ebenholz.

Mit einigen Zaubern hatt er diese geöffnet doch verschloss sie gleich wieder,damit Hermine es selbst versuchen konnte was ihr ohne jede Schwierigkeit gelang.

Ihr Stockte ein weiteres mal der Atem als sie sich in einem großen Flur wiederfand der durch einen riesigen gläsernen Kronleuchter wiederfand.

„Der sieht fast so aus wie der den Napoleon Josephine geschenkt hat." meinte sie geistesabwesend

„Es ist genau dieser" meinte Snape beiläufig.

„oh...okay" murmelte Hermine appatisch.

Der Flur war zu ihrer Überraschung völlig Rund,und man konnte sieben verschiedene Türen betreten.

"Ich denke wir fangen hier an" meinte Snape und wies auf die Tür gleich links neben dem Eingang.

Sie wollten gerade losgehen als eine schrille Stimme aufpiepste.

"Meister,Ihr schon zurück sein?Dipsy ist überglücklich Meister hat eine Herrin mitgebracht"

"Woher weiss er dass ich nicht nur zu Besuch bin?" fragte Hermine verwundert.

"Dipsy ist ein Geschenk von Dumbledore...vermutlich liegt es daran,meinte Snape resigniert."Wollen sie anfangen"

"Ziemlich gerne...und es freut mich deine Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben Dipsy..." Hermine nickte der kleinen Haus Elfe zu und folgte Snape in den ersten der 7 Räume.

"Die Zimmer in diesem Haus haben alle Namen.Dies ist der Raum der Dunkelheit...es war seither der Arbeitsraum meines Vaters.Er scheute das Licht.Nein er war KEIN Vampir und auch ich stamme in keiner Weise von solch einem sonderbaren Geschlecht ab...egal was Gerüchte behaupten mögen"nahm er ihr vorweg ehe er fort fuhr.

"Die Jalousien und Fensterläden in diesem Raum war also seither geschlossen.Wenn sie diehs in Zukunft zu ändern wünschen,habe ich nichts dagegen denn ich habe die Befürchtung dass dies der Raum sein wird in dem sie sich am meisten aufhalten werden.

Er ging zum Fenster und öffnete die Läden mit einem kleinen Zauber und das Sonnelicht durchflutete sofort den Raum.Hermine stockte der Atem.Aus der Dunkelheit kurz zuvor erhob sich ein Raum mit riesigen Wänden an die Regale-vollgesopft mit Büchern-lehnten die bis an die Decke grenzten

Der Raum war ebenfalls Rund,und in der mitte des Raumes befand sich ein riesiger Schreibtisch aus Ebenholz.

"Das...das ist atemberaubend" stammelte Hermine...Sie hatte niemals soviele Bücher an einem Ort gesehen.

Sie ging auf eines der Regale zu und zog ein dickes grünes Buch hervor.

"Das ist das magische Ensemble höchst Potenter Tränke" rief sie entgeistert " Das gibt es nur 7 mal auf der Welt!Unglaublich dass sie ein Exemplar besitzen."

"Nun ja,mein Vater hatte eine Sammelvorliebe für ausgefallene Bücher."

„Sie sind einfach wunderbar.Und diese Bücher erklären zudem ihr großes Allgemeinwissen."

„Darf ich das als Kompliment verstehen?"

„Nun es war als kein solches gedacht,denn es ist einfach nur Tatsache,...aber wenn sie es als eines verstehen möchten..."

Sie lächelte ihn keck an.

„Ich denke wir sollten mit der Führung fortfahren.Immerhin werden sie noch genug Zeit in der Bibliothek verbringen können"

Hermine nickte ihm zu und folgte ihm wieder in den Flur hinaus.

Die nächste Türe führte in ein großes Musik Zimmer.Eine riesige Harfe und ein großer Flügel füllten das meiste des Raumes aus.

„Spielen sie ein Instrument?" fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Ich denke ich bin ganz passabel am Klavier" meinte er trocken.

„Das ist toll.Bei mir langte es immer nur fpr die einfachsten Kinderlieder.Ich erwarte dass sie mir ab und an eine Kostprobe ihres Talentes geben"

Snape lächelte sie matt an.

„Ich denke das lässt sich einrichten."

„Wie heisst dieser Raum?"

„Elayson"

„Sind sie Religiös?"

„Nein aber mein Vater war es.Ich denke ich habe genug erlebt um mich berechtigter Weise von Gott zu distanzieren!"

Hermine wusste worauf er anspielte.

„Sind sie bereit für die Küche?"

„Ich denke ja,wenn sie mir einen kleinen Snack machen?"Hermine lachte laut auf.

„Wieso eigentlich nicht" murmelte Snape nach einem Moment des Innehaltens.

Sie verliessen Elayson und gingen durch die dritte Tür links dem Eingang.

Die Küche war sehr geräumig und hell.Ueberhaupt war das gesamte Haus ziemlich hell und freundlich.Sie hatte eine düstere alte Bruchbude erwartet.Bis jetzt gab es auch noch keine Anzeichen dass hier eine reinblütige Famile mit dem Hang zu dunklen Künsten gelebt hatte.

Hermine setzte sich an den großen Küchentisch und sah Snape dabei zu wie er verschieden Früchte aufschnitt und auf einen Teller ganierte.

„Sie sind ziemlich unberechenbar" meinte Hermine grinsend

„Wie kommen sie darauf" antwortete er ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Sie machen das Essen selbst.Ohne Hilfe von Zaubern oder einer Hauselfe?"

„Naja ich finde das sind Dinge die keinen Zauber benötigen und Huaselfen tun genug andere Arbeit.Allerdings bin ich oft in Eile.Oder wenn ich Gäste habe..dann ziehe ich es vor die Hauselfen kochen zu lassen."

„Sag ich doch unberechenbar!"

Snape setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch und stellte die Platte mit Früchten in die Mitte.

Hermine nahm ein stückchen Papaya und steckte es sich grinsend in den Mund.

„Ich scheine sie aufgeheitert zu haben,oder wieso wären sie sonst die gesamte Zeit am grinsen?"

Hermines Miene verdunkelte sich als ihre Gedanken wieder an den Vormittag driffteten.

Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Es ist mir ein Rätsel.Ich hätte niemals Gedahct dass die Weasleys und speziell Molly so reagieren würden.Was ist nur in sie gefahren.?"

Snape schluckte einen Bissen Mango herunter und sah sie abwägend an.

„Naja.Sie müssen Molly schon verstehen.Sicher hatte die ganze Familie fest damit gerechnet sie demnächst als neues Familien Mitglied Willkommen zu heissen.Die Tatsache dass dem nicht so ist,und Ronald vermutlich dazu verpflichtet sein wird eine andere Frau zu suchen,womöglich eine fremde noch dazu...tja ich denke dass macht ihr eben sehr zu schaffen.Um so schlimmer natürlich für den jungen Mr Weasley selbst.Ich hatte immer vermutet er würde Gefühle für sie hegen."

Hermine errötete leicht.

„Und wie kommen sie bitte darauf?Haben sie uns etwa heimlich beobachtet?"

_Oh ja Snape ich hab dich einkassiert!_

Snape räusperte sich verlegen.

„Naja das war wohl kaum zu übersehen...oder lieg ich etwa nciht richtig?"  
Hermine kicherte vor sich hinaus"Doch Professor ...sie haben nicht ganz unrecht..Ich hab endlose Diskussionen mit Ron geführt wieso wir gerade NICHT zusammen passen.

Ich habe niemals etwas für ihn empfunden als Freundschaft.Und das wird sich auch nicht ändern.Es gibt bei keinem von uns mehr etwas zu entdecken.

Das Heiratsgesetz verändert die Lage nun ein wenig.Natürlich hätte ich Ron geheiratet,keine Frage..auch wenn ich es für keine besonders gute Idee gehalten hätte.Den Rest meines Lebens mit Ronald Weasley?Nein danke...wir hätten uns ermordet!"

Snape rührte keine Miene

„Aber ihre jetzige Lage ist auch nicht besser.Sie sind gezwungen mich zu heiraten durch den Ring.Sie sind gezwungen..-und ich weiss nicht ob ihnen das bewusst ist- die Ehe mit mir zu vollziehen,wegen dem Gesetz.Und zu allem Überfluss sind ihre Freunde enttäuscht und wütend."

Hermine wurde rot.An den Vollzug der Ehe hatte sie allerdings noch nicht gedacht.Aber das Gesetz verlangte es schliesslich.Sie atmete kurz durch ehe sie weiter sprach.

„Tja wenn sie es so sagen,hört es sich auch für mich nicht gut an.Es ist in der Tat schwer für mich einen Mann zu heiraten der mich nciht liebt,oder noch mehr mich eventuell hasst.Was den Vollzug der Ehe angeht,so schlimm es für mich wird so wird es auch für meinen Partner,in diesem Fall Sie- sein.Damit bleibt mir im schlimmsten Fall immer noch die Schadenfreude."

„Wie Slytherinhaft von Ihnen" meinte er kühl.

„Wie dem auch sei.Ich bin froh in solch einer Notsitauation sie zu heiraten."

Snape wurde rot.Zum ersten mal in seinem Leben stieg Blut vor Verlegenheit in sein Gesicht.Eine Frau war froh ihn zu heiraten.Aus welchen Gründen auch immer.

„Äh...und öhm...wieso wenn ich fragen darf?" presste er hervor

„Na ist das nicht offensichtlich?" meinte Hermine verblüfft.

„Ich bitte sie...erleuchten sie mich Miss Granger"meinte er bissig

„Nun,sie sind einer der wenigen Männer in der Zaubererwelt die Kochen können"

Snape hatte sich verhört.

„Weil...weil ich kochen kann?"

Hermine schwieg.Natürlich war das nicht ihr wahrer Grund auch wenn ihr diese Tatsache nicht ungelegn kam.Aber es war nicht an der Zeit zu sagen dass sie gar nicht so unzufrieden warmit ihrer Situation.Erstens mal nicht zu Snape persönlich und am allerwichtigsten nicht zu sich selbst.

„Nun,wenn ich so frei sein darf auch eine Bemerkung über diese ganze Situation zu machen.

Punkt Eins...-Ich hasse sie nicht.Punkt zwei. Ich wäre genau wie sie von diesem Gesetz betroffen gewesen und ich bin froh dass ich sie erwischt habe.Zumindest befinden wir uns Intellektel auf etwa ein und dem selben Niveau.Ich bezweifle schon sehr dass ich unter dem Losverfahren des Ministeriums eine so gute Partie gemacht hätte.Und wie sie bereits auf Durmstrang bewiesen haben sehen sie nicht ganz so schrecklich aus wenn sie sich ein wenig bemühen"

Hermine prusstete den Saft aus den er ihr einige Minutenzuvor hingestellt hatte.

„NICHT GANZ SO SCHRECKLICH!" tobte sie"Ticken sie noch ganz richtig!Ich will dass sie das richtig stellen..sofort!"

Snape spürte ein stechen in der Brust.Er fühlte sich furchtbar verletzt ,als hätte ihn jemand bösartig beleidigt.Sein Blick fiel auf den Ring der hell leuchtete.Er vertsand es waren nicht seine Gefühle sondern ihre!

Er hatte nicht vor gehabt sie zu verletzen,aber er wollte ihr nicht direkt ins Gesicht sagen wie wunderschön er sie fand.Das würde ihn zu viel seiner Würde kosten.

Er sah den verletzten Ausdruck in ihren Augen und seufzte schwer.

„Miss Granger...sie wissen doch selbst wie sie an diesem Abend ausgesehen haben."

„Offensichtlich haben sie eine andere Meinung darüber.Tut mir leid wenn ich nicht ihrem Ideal entspreche" meinte sie leise.

Wenn er sich nciht weiterhin so schlecht fühlen wollte wie sie in diesem Moment musste er etwas tun.Er sah ihr tief in die Augen

„Sie entsprechen nicht nur meinem Ideal,sondern sprengen jegliche Grenzen meiner Vorstellungskraft!Im Vergleich zu ihnen sieht eine Veela meiner Meinung nach aus wie der Glöckner von Notre Dame"

Hermien hielt den Atem an.Das hatte er nicht gerade gesagt.Das konnt er nicht ernst meinen.

Sie blickte auf um ein höhnisches Grinsen zu sehen,doch stattdessen blickte er in ein Gesicht das versprach die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben.

Diese Situation war verdammt komisch,deswegen lachte sie leicht verlegen auf.

„Nun übertreiben sie aber Professor Snape"

„Wissen sie, langsam komme selbst ich mit diesem ganzen Namensgedöns durcheinander.Wie wärs wenn wir uns einfach duzen...Severus"

Und er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

Hermine fasste sie und lächelte ihn sanft an.

„Hermine...und ich hab mich wirklich langsam gefragt wann sie sich endlich dazu durchringen würden."

„Tja soviel Vertrautheit ist normalerweise undenkbar für mich."

„Was ist heutzutage schon normal?"

Snape nickte zustimmend und stand dann auf.

„Machen wir weiter?"

Hermine erhob sich ebenfalls und sie machten weiter mit der Tour.Hinter den anderen vier Türen befanden sich ein Zaubertränkelabor,ein Saloon,ein Wohnzimmer mit offenem Kamin und ein Attelier.

Hermine war restlos begeistert.

Völlig bellemert kamen sie wieder im großen Flur an.

„Ähm..und äh..wo schlafe ich..wir?"

„Wir waren noch nicht im ersten Stock Hermine"

Hermine blickte Snape verdutzt an und folgte ihm die breite treppe hinauf.

„Wir haben zwei Schlafzimmer.DIEM und NOCTEM.Wenn du möchtest können wir getrennt schlafen.DIEM war früher immer das Kinderzimmer.Aber da wir ja nur zu zweit sind nehme ich an du möchtest lieber allein schlafen.Also ganz wie du willst.Hier haben wir DIEM."

Er öffnete die zwei flügeltüren und sie betraten ein riesiges Schlafzimmer mit einem Vier Pfosten Bett über das Weisse Voulans aus matter Seide hingen.Das Zimmer sah aus wie aus einem Märchenbuch.Das Turmzimmer in dem die Prinzessin gefangen war.Das Sonnenlicht gleiste durch den Raum und man konnte die Vögel zwitschern hören die auf dem Balkon saßen.

„Also das ist...wow!Severus ich verstehe nciht wie du nur eine Nacht lang in Hogwarts schlafen kannst wenn so etwas auf dich wartet!"

„Naja umso größer das Haus umso einsamer fühlt man sich wenn man alleine ist" gab Snape als Erklärung.

Hermine sah sich noch ein bischen um und folgte Snape dann zu Noctem.

Die Raumaufteilung und das Inventar war in etwa das selbe nur dass die Stoffe nicht weiss sondern dunkelblau waren.Auch Drang hier kein Licht hinein sondern die Decke war verzaubert.Ähnlich der in Hogwarts nur dass diese immer den Nachthimmel voller Sterne einer wunderschönen Sommernacht zu zeigen schien.

Das war das mysteriöseste und schönste Zimmer das Hermine je gesehen hatte.

Sie ging auf das Bett zu das mit dunkelbauem Satin überzogen war.

Sie legte sich darauf schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein.

„Komm her zu mir." forderte sie ihn auf,und klopfte auf die Seite neben sich.

Snape hielt einen Moment inne.Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung was das hier werden würde aber hatte den unangenehmen(moment mal war er wirklich so unangenhem?)Gedanken es würde sehr sehr brenzlich werden.

„Na komm schon.Du wolltest doch wissen ob ich mit dir in diesem Raum schlafen will.Woher soll ich das wissen wenn du nie neben mir gelegen hast."

„Wir haben schon zusammen in einem Bett geschlafen wenn du dich erinnerst" meinte er leicht zitternd und bewegte sich auf sie zu.

„Aber nicht...in DIESEM" auchte sie.

Er setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett,und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Leg dich schon ganz hin oder schläfst du Nachts im sitzen?"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort legte er sich neben sie und erzitterte als er spürte wie ihre Hand ihn näher an sie zog.

Sie sahen sich direkt in die Augen doch liessen keinen Ton von sich.

Hermine setzt langsam ihre hand an seine Lippen und fuhr die rauen Konturen nach,und spürte seine Wärme an ihren Fingerspitzen kribbeln.

Snape schluckte hart.

Ihre Hand wanderte weiter und strich ihm eine Strähne weg die ihm ins Gesicht gefallen war.

Nun hob auch Snape seine Hand und erforschte mit seinen Fingerspitzen Hermines Gesicht und erschauerte unter den elektrischen Blitzen die durch seinen Körper jagten.

Hermine zog ihn noch näher an sich und hauchte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf seine Lippen.Sie hatte Angst er würde sie abweisen und wollte zurückweichen doch er hielt sie fest und zog sie stürmisch an sich und presst seine Lippen leidenschaftlich auf ihre.Seine Zunge strich über ihren Mund und bat um Einlass.Sie gewährte ihm diesen und ihre Zungen verschmolzen zu einem sinnlichen Kuss den keiner der beiden Enden lassen wollte.Jeder spürte die Blitze und die Befriedung durch ihre Körper jagen und der Ringe an Hermines Hand die um seinen Nacken geschlungen war erleuchtete die beiden in gleissendem Licht.

Hermine liess von ihm ab um nach Luft zu schnappen und atmete entspannt ein.Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte direkt in die von Severus der sie sanft anlächelte.

Hermine küsste ihren Zeigefinger und legte ihn federleicht auf seine Lippen.Dann lächelte sie breit.

„Ja...ich denke ich will mit dir in diesme Bett schlafen"

TBC

* * *

_**So ...ja wir kommen der Sache näher oder? Muhahahaha-fiesgrins-**_

_**wollt ihr mehr? Hats euch gefallen?Entschuldigt bitte die Fehler ich hab nie Lust alles nochmal Beta zulesen  
**_

_**Dann bitte ein kleine review**_

_**danke...**_

_**gruß und kuss**_

_**bedtimestory **_


	16. Like a Prayer

Jajajajajajaja ich hab das chapter schon lang hier rumliegen..nur irgendwie gefiels mir nicht...aber ich stells jetzt trotzdem hier rein ,denn mir fällt ehrlich gesagt auch nichts besseres ein.

aber ich verspreche..es geht zur sache..chr chr

danke an_**:carry ,gaensebluemchen,matamy,gipsy.komet,jessy,weltherrscherchen,granger78,kendrapendragon,suffer,eli,myloveisyourlove, und natürlich chromoxid und saxas13  
**_

**_Chapter 16 - Like a Prayer_**

Severus blickte in das strahlende Gesicht seiner Verlobten.Sie hatte ihn gerade geküsst.Und er hatte sie geküsst.Ausserdem wollte sie zukünftig mit ihm dieses Bett teilen.Das war ein Traum.

"Wieso hast du das getan?" hauchte er verwirrt.

Hermines Blick verhärtete sich.

"Denkst du es war ein Fehler?" meinte sie mit einem leichten Hauch von Bitterkeit.

"Ich bin der Überzeugung dass DU es sehr bald für einen halten wirst" erwiderte er tonlos."Also sag mir wieso du es getan hast."

Sein fester Blick durchbohrte sie.

"Erstens-wusste ich nicht dass deine neue Passion Wahrsagen ist.Woher willst du wissen ob ich es für einen Fehler halten werde" zischte sie."Punkt zwei.Ich hab es getan weil ich es wollte.Und ich tue es wieder-wann ich will"

Hermine zog den verdatterten Severus in einen stürmischen Kuss.

"Siehst du..." grinste sie.

"Dann ist das also ein Spiel für dich?" murmelte er resigniert."wie törricht von mir..."

Er stand auf,strich seine Robe glatt und verlies das Zimmer.

Er musste da raus.Er ging in Diem und stellte sich auf den Balkon und genoss das Abendrot das seine blasse Haut in einen goldenen Schleier hüllte.

Was war nur los mit ihm.Diese Frau holte ihn in den Himmel und stiess ihn sofort in seine Hölle zurück.Sie hatte ihn geküsst und ihm damit jegliche Kontrolle geraubt.Und Severus Snape verlor für gewöhnlich niemals die Kontrolle.

Sie spielte mit ihm.Welchen Grund sollte es sonst für ihr Verhalten geben.Sie konnte unmöglich an ihm interessiert sein.

Aber was störte ihn das überhaupt.Warum fühlte er sich so verletzt?

'Weil du sie liebst' sagte eine Stimme in ihm.

'Unsinn..ich liebe sie nicht.Ich liebe niemanden.Das einzige das ich für Hermine empfinde ist...ja also ist...Verdammt,..."

Es traf ihn wie ein Ambos der von der Decke flog.Er liebte Hermine Granger.Und zwar schon ewig.Er liebte die Frau die er heiraten würde.Konnte er tatsächlich einmal in seinem Leben Glück haben.?Nein...natürlich..Sie würde niemals etwas für ihn empfinden.Sie spielte mit ihm.Er würde ewig für sie die schleimige Fledermaus aus den Kerkern bleiben.Nichts weiter.Sie litt unter diesem Bündnis...

Aber wieso hat sie dich dann geküsst?Zwei mal!

Er seufzte schwer und richtete seinen Blick wieder in die Ferne.

Hermine saß aufrecht im Bett.Was hatte sie nur getan um ihn so zu verärgern?Sie hatte sich ihm gegenüber geöffnet und ihre Gefühle offenbart und er stiess sie so kaltherzig zurück.Und was sollte dieser Vorwurf nur mit ihm zu spielen?Bastard!

Sie kam sich so verletzt vor.Was bildete er sich ein!Und seit wann interessierte sie das.

Sie dachte über den Kuss nach und wie richtig er sich angefühlt hatte.Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.Sie wusste auch warum.

Sie stand entschlossen auf und ging auf die Suche nach Severus Snape.

Sie fand ihn auf dem Balkon von Diem.Er lehnte am Geländer und blickte nachdenklich in die Landschaft.

"Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein!Du arroganter Schnösel!" keifte sie aufgebracht.

Snape drehte sich überrascht zu ihr um.

"Ich verstehe nicht ganz..." meinte er " was hab ich nun schon wieder falsch gemacht?Woran ist Severus Snape diesmal Schuld?"

Hermine platzte der Kragen.

"Tatsächlich?Du tust mir ja so leid.Ständig wirst du missverstanden...du armer kleiner Schuljunge" fauchte sie ironisch und bohrte ihren Zeigefinger in seine Brust.

"Du weisst ganz genau was du gemacht hast!" brodelte sie."Erst versprühst du überall deinen Charme.Und dann bist du schockiert wenn jemand darauf anspringt."

Snape schüttelte genervt den Kopf.

"Ach komm schon Hermine.Wir wissen beide dass du mich nicht ausstehen kannst.Deine Hormone sind mit dir durchgegangen..nichts weiter!"

Hermine blickte ihn entsetzt an.

"Wie kannst du es wagen !"

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen,ehe sie sich schlitzartig verengten.

"Kein Wunder dass du so einsam bist wenn du alle Menschen so behandelst die dich lieben." flüsterte sie bitter und drehte sich um,um aus dem Zimmer zu hetzen.

Keinen Meter vor der Tür spürte sie wie ihr Handgelenk umfasst wurde.Sie drehte sich nicht um.

"Wie meintest du das?" wollte Snape wissen.In einem Ton den Hermine noch nie von ihm gehört hatte.

"Wie meinte ich was?" fauchte sie,das Gesicht immer noch zur Tür.

"Was du da gerade gesagt hast..du weisst schon."

"Wieso sollte ich dir auch nur den leisesten Schimmer meiner Gefühle offenbaren wenn du sie eh nur mit Füssen trittst."

"Du...du hast Gefühle für mich?"

Er drehte ihre Schulter und zwang sie somit ihn anzusehen.Tränen standen in ihren Augen.Sie vermied immer noch den Blick auf ihn.

"selbst wenn...was für eine Rolle spielte das denn?" murmelte sie.

_Jetzt oder nie Severus.Zieh es durch!_

Er hob ihr Kinn an und zwang sie ihn anzusehen.Sanft streichelte er mit seinem Daumen über ihre Lippen.

Hermine erzitterte unter seiner Berührung.Sie sah ihm zum ersten mal in seine Augen und bemerkte ein unbekanntes Leuchten darin.

"Für _mich_ spielt es eine Rolle!" hauchte er ihr ins Ohr.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich in Ungläubigkeit.Er zog sie in seine Arme und streichelte über ihre Haare.Er schluckte hart.

"Ich liebe dich Hermine!" flüsterte er ihr zu.

Überwältigt krallte sie sich an ihm fest,die Tränen strömten über ihr Gesicht.

"Ich liebe dich auch" schniefte sie.

Das war Bestätigung genug für Severus ihre Lippen zu suchen und sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu ziehen.

Sie löste sich langsam von ihm und ein listiges Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen als sie Severus auf das weisse Himmelbett in Diem zog.

"Denkst du nicht wir überstürzen das ein bisschen?" murmelte er in kurzen Abständen,denn Hermine überhäufte ihn mit Küssen.

Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang an dann beugte sie sich über ihn und liess ihre Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten und raubte Snape damit den Atem.

Keuchend liess sie nach einem ziemlich langen Moment von ihm ab.

"Denkst du es?" fragte sie ihn-natürlich rein rhetorisch.Severus sah sie verträumt an.

"Ne n...n Nei..NEIN!" brabbelte er...

Hermine lächelte ihn anhand dieser Erlaubnis dankbar an und fuhr mit der Hand unter Snapes Hemd und lies ihre Fingernägel wie einen Raubkatze von oben nach unten fahren,und Snape(der mittlerweile unübersehbar erregt war) unter ihr erzittern.

Er griff nach ihr und drehte sie auf den Rücken.Stürmisch und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste zeriss er ihre Bluse und streifte ungeduldig ihren BH ab.

Severus bedeckte Hermines Oberkörper mit zärtlichen Küssen und knabberte an ihren erhärteten Nippeln,die unter ihm aufstöhnte.

Ungehalten versuchte sie Snapes Gürtel zu lösen um ihn von seinen letzten Kleidungsstücken zu befreien.Er hingegen hatte es etwas einfacher gehabt Hermine von ihrem Rock zu befreien.

Er fuhr nun mit seiner Hand über ihren Unterleib bis hin zu ihrem Venushügel ehe er mit einem Finger in sie eindrang,

"Oh Gott!" hauchte Hermine hilflos.

"Bleiben wir doch bei Severus" lächelte er snapeisch.

Hermine entzog sich seinem "Griff" und drängte Severus auf den Rücken.Sie fuhr mit ihrer Zunge auf seinem Oberkörper entlang,am Nabel vorbei und nahm sein pulsierendes Glied in den Mund.Zärtlich fuhr sie mit ihrer Zunge über den Kopf.

"Hermine..bitte hör auf" flehte er ,sein Becken ihr allerdings entgegendrückend,was eindeutig eine andere Sprache sprach.

Hermine lies von ihm ab un wanderte wieder zu seinem Gesicht und forderte einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Severus platzierte sich nun über ihr und drückte ihre Beine leicht auseinander.

Er sah sie fragend an,als erwartete er eine Bestätigung.Hermine nickte leicht mit dem Kopf als er auch schon sanft in sie eindrang.

Hermine glaubte nun zu wissen wo sich der Himmel empfand,musste ihre Aussage jedoch gleich wieder verbessern als er began sich in ihr zu bewegen.Dies war nicht der Himmel-das war das Paradies.

Sie fanden schnell einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus,und trieben sich gegenseitig dem Höhepunkt entgegen.

"Schneller Severus" flehte Hermine.Snape lies sich das nicht zweimal sagen.

Einen kurzen Augenblick später erreichten sie gemeinsam den Höhepunkt und Hermines Muskeln zogen sich eng um Snape der sich stöhnend in ihr ergoss.

Flach atmend blieb er noch einen Moment auf ihr liegen bevor er sich von ihr löste.Hermine schenkte ihm ein ziemlich offensichtlich befriedigtes Lächeln.

Severus zog sie eng an sich und küsste ihr auf die Stirn.

"Das war atemberaubend...WORT wörtlich" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Hermine kuschelte sich ein wenig enger an ihn.

"Ja" meinte sie "Ich denke die Hochzeitsnacht wird kein Problem für uns".

Sie lachten beide laut auf und schalteten das Licht ein,denn es wra mittlerweile ziemlich dunkel geworden.Severus reichte Herrmine ein Buch ehe er sich selbst einem widmete.

Etwa zwei Stunden später gingen die Lichte in Snape Manor aus.

* * *

**_so..._**

**_ich weiss es hat wieder ewig gedauert und evtl gings euch auch ein wenig zu schnell...oder aber zu kitschig.. _**

**_kein Plan...hm und ehrlich gesagt hatte ich vor die story in etwa 2  
chaptern enden zu lassen...denkt ihr das sollte ich tun oder es noch etwas weiter ausführen?_**

**_gruss_**

**_bedtime story _**


	17. Bist du nicht willig so brauch ich Gewal

_Halli Hallo-..._

_erst mal sorry sorry sorry,dass es so lang gedauert hat.Ich hatte einfach keine Ideen._

_Ich war am Dienstag..also vor ner woche in der 0 uhr premiere von Potter 4 und war natürlich restlos begeistert,wenn ich auch ein wenig Snape Entzug hatte._

_Aber Rita Kimmkorn hat mich ziemlich überzeugt_

_Naja nun zu dieser Story..._

_Ich hab mir überlegt das ganze noch auszubauen...also es gibt noch ein paar kapitelchen...wenn ihr schön reviewt natürlich mehr._

_Ich hab mir eure Kritik zu Herzen genommen und hoffe dass ich ein wenig verbessern kann._

_Und noch mal waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahnsinnig vielen lieben Dank an die Reviewer._

**PunkPirat,Küss den Ring,Sissi74sd,milkaQ,redi,carry,granger78,eine schwarzleserin,einebegeisterteleserin,eli,KendraPendragon,suffer,kathi,myloveisyourlove,Jessy2104,und natürlich meiner lieben Saxas13 und Chromoxid..**..._thank ya very much...ohne euch würd ich nicht schreiben!_

_**Chapter 17 "Bist du nicht willig so brauch ich Gewalt."**_

Hermine saß auf einer Bank in "ihrem" neuen Garten.Zumindest würde er das bald sein.Sie atmete die kühle Morgenluft ein und genoss wie die Sonne langsam stieg und ihre leicht fröstelnde Haut wärmte.

"Bereust du letzte Nacht?"

Sie blickte überrascht auf um in das strenge Gesicht von Severus Snape zu sehen.

Ihre Augen verengten sich einen kurzen Moment.

"Mein Gott Severus,wie gut du mich kennst!" antwortete sie verblüfft."Gleich als ich aufgewacht bin habe ich mich bereits gefragt was ich hier eigentlich mache...beziehungsweise gemacht habe.Mit dem widerlichen alten Zaubertrank Professor.Ich bin blitzartig in den Garten geflohen."

Er sah sie kalt an...ohne jeden Ausdruck von Emotionen,doch Hermine glaubte einen funken Schmerz durch seine Augen huschen sehen.Offenbarhatte er die Ironie in ihrer Stimme übersehen.

"Nun dann, Miss Granger..." meinte er knapp und wollte gehen,doch Hermine hielt seine Hand fest und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

Mit sanfter Gewalt zwang sie ihn sich neben sie auf die Bank zu setzen.

"Punkt eins.Hätte ich die letzte Nacht nicht genossen,wäre ich nicht mehr hier.Punkt zwei-hör bitte auf dich ständig selbst zu bemitleiden.Punkt 3!Ich sage nie etwas dass ich nicht meine.Wenn ich also zu dir sage dass ich dich liebe,dann ist das auch so.Und Punkt 4- es heisst immer noch Hermine...und nicht Miss Granger.Ich bitte dich...du hast die letzte Nacht mehr von mir gesehen als jemals ein Mensch zuvor-mal abgesehen von meiner Mutter-und ich vermutlich auch von dir also ich meine da kann man..."

doch weiter kam sie nichtt, denn Severus hatte sie bereits in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gezogen.

Als er von ihr ablies sah er sie zweifelnd an.

"Ich will dir ja glauben Hermine,aber wie kann das sein..ich bin.."

Hermine stoppte ihn, indem sie ihm ihren Finger auf die Lippen legte.

"Bitte bitte sag mir dass du kein solcher Langweiler bist.Bitte sag mir dass du jetzt nicht diese altmodischen Argumente auftischen wirst, wie etwa"Oh Hermine...Ich bin viel zu alt für dich...Oh Hermine ich war dein Lehrer...Aber Hermine..was wird Potter sagen...ausserdem bin ich ein Tod Esser...und alle hassen mich..." bla bla...versprich mir dass du nicht so etwas sagen wirst ja?"

tönte sie ironisch..

"Aber das ist doch keine Einbildung...das sind alles existente Probleme die auf uns zu kommen werden...was ist wenn du irgendwann aufwachst und feststellst dass du dein Leben mit mir verschwendet hast?"

Hermine seufzte schwer,ehe sie entnervt die Augen verdrehte.

"Ich hoffe dass du nicht in allen Diskussionspunkten-wie etwa der Auswahl der gemeinsamen Bettwäsche- so schwer zu überzeugen bist.Also...du bist wieviel Jahre älter als ich? 20...wenn man die Alterverhältnisse in der Zaubererwelt mit denen der Muggel vergleicht kommt etwa ein Altersunterschied von 7-10 Jahren heraus...mein "Muggel " Vater ist 16 Jahre älter als meine Mutter.Ausserdem würde ich dich auch wollen wenn du hundert wärst...naja...solange du so sexy aussehen würdest wie jetzt."

Sie gab ihm einen prüfenden Blick von oben nach unten,und lächelte diabolisch zu ihm hinauf.

Severus nahm einen ziemlich roten Teint an.Man hatte ihn schon vieles genannt...aber sicherlich NICHT SEXY!

"Und richtig...du WARST mein Lehrer...JETZT sind wir Kollegen was du ja vehement zu ignorieren versuchst..obgleich ich nicht abgeneigt wäre noch so einiges von dir zu lernen."

Schon wieder diese Anspielungen und dazu dieser Blick der Severus schwitzen lies.

"Tja und was wird Harry sagen?Na also entweder er wünscht uns Glück..oder aber er wird sich so verhalten wie Ron.Entweder haben wir Glück oder Pech...aber das beeinflusst mich nicht im geringsten in meiner Entscheidung.Und du bist KEIN Tod Esser...du bist Spion für den Orden und dienst einer guten Sache.Ich akzeptiere deine Vergangenheit und würde nichts ändern wollen...sonst wärst du heute nicht der Mann den ich liebe.Ausserdem steh ich auf Bad Boys...und dass dich alle hassen..mal abgesehen von den Weasleys und deinen Kollegen und das schliesst mich mit ein...du bist selber Schuld dass du eins auf Batman machen willst.Wenn du lieber "wer hat Angst vorm schwarzen Mann" spielst ist das deine freie Entscheidung,aber wundere dich nicht über die Konsequenzen...Und?"

Snape sah sie irritiert an..

"Was und?" er hob eine Braue.

"Na..hab ich dich überzeugt?."

Er lächelte sie sanft an...JA! Severus Snape LÄCHELTE sie an..

Er beugte sich zu ihr vor und küsste zart ihre Stirn.

"Ich weiss zwar nicht was in dich gefahren ist und wieso du dich zu so einer dummen Entscheidung bekennst,denn ich bin mir sicher ich habe dich nicht verdient...Aber ich danke dir dass du mir diese Chance gibst..."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen

"Was hab ich dir zum Thema selbstbemitleiden gesagt?Du wirkst dabei wie ein sentimentaler alter Sack!"

Er sah sie gespielt streng in seiner Professoren Miene an.

"Sie sind ganz schön frech, Miss Granger.."

Hermine kletterte auf seinen Schoss und nahm seine Gesicht in beide Hände..

"Ach halt einfach die Klappe" fauchte sie und versiegelte seinen Mund mit ihren Lippen.Snape griff um ihre Taille und apparierte sie beide nach NOX.,dessen Türe sich hinter wildem Gelächter schloss.

Hermine wachte einige Stunden später wieder auf.Die Seite neben ihr im Bett war leer.Sie setzte sich ruckartig auf.

"Severus?" fragte sie benommen in die Dunkelheit hinein.

"LUMOS" zischte jemand vor ihr.

Hermine kreischte undwillkürlich auf, als sie eine große Person mit schwarzem Umhang und silberner Maske vor ihr stehen sah..einen Todesser.

"Scht...Hermine ich bin es..Severus...Ich wurde gerufen...ich...ich muss gehen."

Das beruhigte sie allerdings kein bisschen.Erst jetzt viel auch ihr der brennende Schmerz an ihrem Unterarm auf.

Hektisch sprang sie vom Bett auf und eilte an seine Seite.

"Aber er wird fragen stellen---Vol..der Dunkle Lord- wird er von uns wissen?"

Snape sah sie besorgt an..

"Ich denke nicht dass ihm so etwas entgehen kann.Aber Hermine.,..ich kann auf mich aufpassen.Ich werde das regeln."

Er klang überzeugter als er es eigentlich war.

"Geh nicht!Lass mich nicht allein!" Sie war blass und die Tränen rannen an ihren Wangen herunter.

Er nahm sie in seine Arme und streichelte durch ihr Haar.

"Beruhige dich.Was ist mit der starken Hermine die ich kannte.Die vor nichts Angst hatte.Immer ihren rationalen Verstand behielt."

"Ich habe keine Angst um mich..sondern um dich..."

"Glaub mir,es wäre gefährlicher nicht zu gehen."

ER küsste sie auf die Stirn und war auch schon verschwunden.

Fröstelnd blieb Hermine in der dunklen Stille zurück.

Severus apparierte in einen Kreis weiterer Todesser.Es herrschte Tummult der jedoch sofort verebbte als man das kalte Zischen von Nagini hörte,welches das Eintreffen des Dunklen Lords ankündigte.

Der Kreis seiner Gefolgsleute senkte sich auf die Knie,als auch schon die Schrille Stimme Voldemorts ertönte die eher einem Zischen glich.

"Guten Abend,meine treuen Freunde..."

er hielt kurz inne und lächelte boshaft.

"...treue Freunde?..." weiderholte er sich selbst..."...nein!...das ist so nicht ganz korrekt._AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

Severus sah kurz das hellgrüne Licht durch den Kreis gleissen sehen ehe Theodor Nott unter seiner Maske leblos zu Boden sank.

Verdammt!

Der Dunkle Lord schien an diesem Abend eine ziemlich üble Laune zu haben.

_Halt dich zurück Severus und bete zu Gott!_

"und wo wir gerade beim Bestrafen sind...Severus tritt vor!"

_Oh Scheisse...bei Merlins Bart...konnte er nicht ein verdammtes mal davon kommen?_

Er erhob sich,seinen Oberkörper immer noch gesenkt.

"Mein Lord,wie kann ich euch dienen?"

"Zu Schweigen wäre der guten Taten zunächst einmal genug!"keifte Voldemort.

Severus senkte seinen Kopf und richtete seinen Blick auf den schleimigen Boden unter ihm.

"Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen,dass du deine Heirtaspläne wohl nocheinmal überdacht hast.Dass du anstatt dieser intelligenten,reinblütigen-würdigen! Französin nun ein dreckiges Schlammblut vorziehst!Erkläre das!"

Snapes Herz schmerzte aufgrund dieser Beleidung der Frau die er liebte.Severus Hirn raste...er brauchte eine Erklärung..schnell!

"Das ist so nicht ganz richtig.Grund ist dieses lächerliche Ehe-Gesetz,das Snape hat in Kraft treten lassen."

"..was auf meinen Wunsch hin geschah" unterbrach ihn der Lord.

_Ja Severus,reit dich noch mehr in die Scheisse!_

"Nun,äh..wie dem auch sei...als das Gesetz in Kraft getreten ist,hat Dumbledore den magischen Bund zwischen mir und Valentine laChappelle gelöst und mich mehr oder minder gezwungen für Hermine Granger zu werben.Aus Sicherheitsgründen.Er hatte wohl Angst dass Lucius um ihre Hand anhalten würde."

Er endete und sah hinauf in das "Gesicht" von Voldemort.Er schien sich einigermassen entspannt zu haben.

"Nun...das klingt logisch.Wie hat dieser alte Sack nur geschafft den magischen Bund zu lösen.Aber ich habe immer gesagt...auch wenn Dumbledore sich nicht mit mir messen kann,man darf ihn nicht unterschätzen.Allerdings hast du recht...unser Freund Lucius hier,hatte in der Tat vorgehabt diesem Schlammblut habhaft zu werden.Er war ziemlich ausser sich.So sehr dass nur ein ordentlicher Cruciatus ihn wieder zur Vernunft bringen konnte."

Er lachte diabolisch auf.

"Und was-Severus-ist aus dem anderen Mädchen geworden?"

_Oh nein!Das hatte er nicht bedacht._

"Nun...Dumbledore hatte ihr angewiesen das Land zu ihrer Sicherheit zu verlassen.Ich kann allerdings nicht sagen wohin-ich bin nicht ihr Geheimniswahrer und kann auch nicht sagen wer dies übernommen hat,aber ich befürchte Dumbledore selbst."

Voldemort nickte.

"Welch Pech für dich,mein treuer Diener.Wie gedenkst du nun von diesem Schlammblut Nutzen zu tragen?Ist sie geeignet für Nachwuchs.Junge clevere Gefolgsleute wären ohnehin an der Zeit."

"Nun,ich denke nicht dass dies eine sonderlich gute Idee wäre.Sie ist nicht besonders..ehr..intelligent.Es wundert mich eh dass sie nicht nach Hufflepuff gekommen ist.Zudem zieht sich eine lange Linie von Erbkrankheiten durch ihren Stammbaum.Einen gemeinsamen Nachkommen mit ihr zu zeugen wäre im höchsten Masse riskant."

Voldemorts miene versteifte sich ein wenig.

"Dann...ist sie wenigstens für unser Vergnügen tauglich?"

Er lachte dreckig auf.

Severus seufzte schwer.

"Ich denke auch das kommt nicht in Frage.Sie ist ein wenig beeinträchtigt..."

"Inwiefern?"

Severus kam ein wenig näher und flüsterte dem Lord etwas zu was für die anderen im Kreis ausser Hörweite war.Voldemorts Gesicht nahm einen angeekelten Gesichts Ausdruck an und er befahl Severus sich wieder auf seinen Platz zu stellen.

"Du scheinst ein schweres Los gezogen zu haben.Genaugenommen trifft dich keine Schuld.Aber ich bin ärgerlich...und mich ärgerlich zu machen-Schuld oder nicht-bleibt nicht unbestraft.Ein Cruciatus wird dich lehren deinen Meister in schlechte Launen zu versetzen."  
Voldemort richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn.

Snape allerdings, bangte jetzt nur um Hermine,die erneut diesen schrecklichen Schmerz würde durchstehen müssen.

Doch just in diesem Moment erschien eine weitere schwarze Rauchwolke und Lucius Snape stand in ihrer Mitte.

Er sank auf die Knie

"Verzeiht meine Verspätung ,euerLordschaft." wisperte er.

"Nun Severus,du scheinst Glück zu haben dass heute noch ein größerer Narr unter uns weilt.Du scheinst bis aufs weitere entkommen zu sein."

Voldemort schwenkte seinen Zauberstab auf Lucius.

"CRUCIO!"

Snape lies sich erschöpft auf das Sofa in seinem Wohnzimmer fallen.Das war gerade noch einmal gut gegangen.

Die Tür ging auf und Hermine stand im Rahmen ,ihren Zauberstab festumklammert- das Gesicht vor Besorgnis angespannt.

Als sie die Shilloute vor ihr genauer erkannte senkte sie erleichtert ihren Zauberstab und setzte sich ebenfalls erschöpft ohne einen weiteren Ton neben Severus aufs Sofa.

"Du bist wieder da."

Er hob eine Braue.

"Na,ganz offensichlich."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Allerdings könnte ich auch jemand anderer sein,der Vielsafttrank benutzt hat um sich in mich zu verwandeln."

Sie gab ihm einen abschätzenden Blick.

"Nein könntest du nicht."

"Wieso nicht?"

"Weil niemand anderer als du so ein mieser Bastard sein könnte und seiner Verlobten die sich stundenlang zu Tode gesorgt hat,eine solche Antwort geben."

Er schnippte kurz und hielt schon ein Glas Feuerwhiskey in der Hand,das er betrachtete wie er es in seiner Hand schwenkte.

"Ich hab dir gesagt du brauchst dich nicht zu Sorgen"

Sie sah ihn kurz genervt an.

"Okay.Ich geh nächstes mal auch zu Voldemort,lad ihn eventuell auf nen Drink ein und sag dir du sollst dich nicht Sorgen.Ja?Tust du es trotzdem?"

Er antwortete nicht und sah stattdessen in sein Glas,was Hermine als Bestätigung auffasste und sich entspannt an seine Schulter lehnte.

"Du musst verstehen,dass es nicht normal für mich ist dass sich jemand um mich sorgt."

Hermine lachte kurz auf.

"Na,kein Wunder!"

"Herzlichen Dank auch."

Sie grinste ihn breit an und nahm ihm das Glas aus der Hand,nahm selbst einen kräftigen Schluck und setzte es wieder ab.

"Immer wieder gerne."

Es herrschte ein kurzer Moment der Stille.

"was ist geschehen?"

Severus seufzte kurz.

"Er wollte wiessen wie es zu unserer Verlobung gekommen ist."

Hermine entglitten alle Gesichtszüge.

"Oh mein Gott!Was hast du gesagt?Und wieso leben wir noch?"

Snape löchelte matt.

In kurzen Zügen hatte er ihr das Geschehen wiedergegeben.

Hermine schloss kurz die Augen,atmete tief ein.

"Aaaaaalso.Darf ich kurz zusammenfassen?Du sagst Dumbledore hätte dich aus Sicherheitsgründen gezwungen für mich zu werben,und hat "Valentine" mit Hilfe eines Geheimniswahrers ins Ausland gebracht.Voldemort wollte dass wir ein Kind zeugen dass sich später seinen Reihen anschliesst.Du hast ihn allerdings mit der Begründung ich sei doof und erbkrank davon abgebracht.Dann wollte er mich als nun ja HURE für seine Gefolgsleute,was du ihm auch irgendwie ausreden konntest,mir aber nicht sagen willst wie!" schloss sie trocken.

"Im großen und ganzen ja."

"Das war sicherlich die ausgefallenste Ausrede die du je hattest um zu begründen wieso du keine Kinder möchtest."

Er sah einen Moment betreten zur Seite.

"Ich will sehr wohl Kinder mit dir.Allerdings will ich nicht dass sie diesem Monster in die Hände fallen."Er sah sie nicht an.

Hermine fühlte sich als hätte ihr jemand mit der Bratpfanne auf den Hinterkopf geschlagen.SEVERUS SNAPE wollte KINDER...und er wollte sie mit IHR-HERMINE GRANGER.

Ganz sicher würde sie gleich aus ihrem abgespaceten Traum aufwachen.

"ähm..." stotterte sie.

"Nun ja ich dachte mir bereits dass sich das nicht mit deinen Ideen überschneidet.Es war auch nur ein dummer Gedanke.Verzeih mir."

Sie griff nach seiner Hand,Tränen in den Augen.

"Severus...das ist...also...das ist das Schönst was du zu mir hättest sagen können.Und glaub mir hättest du es NICHT gesagt,wären wir niemals darauf zu sprechen gekommen,denn ich hätte es NIEMALS gewagt dich um so etwas zu bitten."  
Er sah sie überrascht an.

"Heisst das,dass du auch...also mit mir..."

"Naja wir müssen es ja nicht erzwingen,aber ich möchte auf jeden Fall Kinder mit dir.Naja der letzte Teil war überflüssig,denn dieser hübsche Ring hier reduziert die potentiellen Väter ja auf eine Person.Dich."

Severus wollte gerade empört antworten.

"Severus sei still...denk dran...nicht selbstbemitleiden..ja?Und NEIN!Ich tue es NICHT nur wegen dem Ring!"

"Und jetzt rück raus mit der Sprache..." flüsterte sie drohend.

Snape schaute sie fragend an.

"Mit was denn?"

"Was hast du zu Voldemort gesagt?"

"Das willst du nicht wissen."

"Severus.Du hast mich vor ihm als dämlich,unwürdig und erbkrank bezeichnet.Schlimmer kann es für mich nicht werden."

"Auf deine Verantwortung." er hob eine Braue,und als sie ihm zustimmend zunickte beugte er sich an ihr Ohr und flüsterte ihr etwas zu.  
Hermine entglitten sämtliche Gesichtszüge und Scham und Wuten spiegelten sich darin wieder.

"DU HAST WAS GESAGT!" fauchte sie entsetzt.

"Naja so schlimm ist es auch nicht." meinte er beschwichtigend.

"Du findest eine ansteckende,vorerst nicht heilbare GESCHLECHTSKRANKHEIT NICHT SCHLIMM?nicht ENTWÜRDIGEND!" schrie Hermine schrill.

"Es war nur zu deinem Besten,oder würdest du Malfoy und Zabini vom Gegenteil überzeugen wollen?" meinte er kalt.

Sie war immer noch wütend,aber schliesslich hatte er recht.

"Danke" meinte sie leise und Küsste ihn auf die Wange.

"Nichts zu Danken" meinte er ruhig,ehe sich ein fieses Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl.

"Naja...also vielleicht gäbe es doch etwas was du für mich tun könntest."

Sie zog lasziv eine Braue nach oben.

"Ist das so Mr.Snape?Wollen sie schon ein wenig am "Projekt Baby" arbeiten?" hauchte sie während sie ihm sanft über die Hose strich die mittlerweile ziemlich spannte.

"Ich ..äh...ich dachte du wolltest es nicht erzwingen.?"stammelte Snape.

Hermine legte ihren Kopf schief.

"Nun weisst du,manchmal kommt man nur mit ein bisschen Gewalt an sein Ziel."

Sie biss ihm neckisch in den Hals,und mit einem Wink mit dem Zauberstab schlossen sich die Türen.

_**

* * *

**_

_**TBC**_

_**Soooo das wars mal wieder...**_

_**sagt mir wie ihr es fandet(biiiiiiiiiiiiiiitte),und noch eine wunderschöne gute Nacht.**_

_**Gruß und Kuss**_

_**BedtimeStory**_


End file.
